The Prophecy of Insurgence
by FelixLukasiewicz
Summary: Based on the game Pokemon Insurgence. A young boy without memories of his past is thrown in a world full of evil and corruption. Will he be able to save the Torren Region? Will he be able to overcome his weaknesses and become a hero? You'll have to read to find out! Other info inside. Please, write some reviews. :) (big thanks to Fennicka for the cover art!)
1. New Game

Informations:

Language: English

Genre: Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama/Friendship/Humor

* * *

_=New game_

_A save file already exist. Are you sure you wish to start a new game and overwrite it?_

_=Yes_

* * *

**Location: Cult of Darkrai**

**Time: 0h 00min**

He was floating in the void. There was nothing, but him.

\- ''Can you hear me?" – An unfamiliar voice spoke. – ''Please, you need to hear me…''

\- ''Wha- What's going on? Who is there?'' – He asked.

\- ''Oh, thank Arceus. You're not gone just jet.'' – The voice spoke again. – ''You've got to listen to me. Any minute now , it'll come back. You need to stay focused and remember all you can. You can't stop it from taking your memories, but if you focus we can delay it.''

\- ''What are you talking about?'' – He spoke weakly, but there was angst in his voice.

A shriek was heard and the voice started to talk faster.

\- ''It's coming, we need to be quick. You, at least remember your name, right?''

\- ''My... Name? Ugh... No... I can't remember it...'' – He answered rubbing his head.

\- ''This is bad... Well, do you remember if you are a boy or a girl?"

\- ''I'm... A boy..." – He touched his crotch just to be sure.

\- ''Great, you do. This might not be as bad as I thought-'' – The voice was cut off by another shriek. Two red eyes appeared out of nowhere and started glancing at the boy.

\- ''It's back! You need to wake up now! Please, before it's too late! I've sent someone to fend it off and get you out of here. You need to wake up!'' – And there was silence again.

He did not wake up. He was still floating in the void like nothing happened. There were some questions in his head, that still were unanswered. Who was he? Where was he? What is going on? But something started to happening. Everything was turning white. He was waking up.

The boy started hearing voices again.

\- ''After the child's memories are gone, what are we going to do with him?''- Asked a manly voice.

\- ''Kill him of course.'' – Answered a feminine one.

He got badly scared. He was so panicked, that he didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

\- ''Please... Wake up...'' – He heard. Somehow he became calm. The voice was really soothing.

\- ''Mew!'' – Another voice spoke, and he finally woke up.

He was lying on a small bed in a strange room. It looked like a prison room of some sorts. Near him there was a flying, pink, cute monster.

\- ''A... Pokemon?" – He said uncertain. He still lacked some memories, but it seems that he knew one or two things.

He stood up, but immediately fell on the steel floor. Cold and hard, his face experienced those two really well, and the boy wasn't really happy about that. The pink Pokemon helped him to stand up and they left the room. He was able to go by himself, so he started exploring this weird place. He quickly found a Potion and shortly after a bookshelf which caught his attention. One of the books mentioned some kind of cults that are spread through the Torren Region. They murder and do all kinds of evil stuff, like kidnapping. There are a total of 5 cults. The Darkrai Cult, the Sky Cult, the Infernal Cult, the Abyssal Cult and Perfection. The boy put back the book, shivered and marched further. After some time the cute Pokemon spoke up. It was holding a note! The boy started to read:

\- ''Hello again! I chose Mew to help you out of this mess due to its special ability. Like all legendary or mystical Pokemon, Mew has an ability that no other Pokemon has. Mew is able to use the Transform ability to change its form and disguise as something else. However, Mew requires the DNA of something in order to transform into it. If you can find DNA, Mew can transform you into different person, disguising you. You can use this ability to hide yourself from enemies. You can use this to escape the base. Good luck. – Your benefactor." He looked at the Pokemon. – ''Mew, huh? Well, let's escape this hell hole.''

They went up some stairs only to find themselves in a room which had that strange dark aura around it. They were surrounded by some kind of green water. The boy suspected it was polluted so he didn't want to get his hand dirty with it. On the other side of the room there were two, golden statues, and between them there was a red 'pentagram' and... blood.

\- ''Holy Helix... The statues... The blood... I think we are in the Darkrai Cult's base...'' – He said with fear. The pink Pokemon put its paws on the blood and flew up to the boy. A bright flash blinded him for a second, but when he opened his eyes, he noticed that he wasn't wearing his black jumppants and black jumpsuit. Instead he was wearing a black cloak with a red collar and a white hood. – ''C-cool! So this is the Darkrai Cult's uniform? Pretty... Uncomfortable.'' – He sighed.

They started backtracking until they found a closed door. It needed a fingerprint to unlock it. The boy put his finger on the scanner and the door unlocked. The exit was right there, but it was blocked by someone, so they gave up on this exit for now and advanced further in the base. The boy found some more Potions, a Ice Heal and an Awakening. He wondered how did he know all these names? It seemed that his memories weren't all gone, just his past was unknown to him.

Soon they entered a big room in which stationed a lot of cultists.

\- ''Persephone's finally decided to give the summoning of Darkrai another try. To be honest, I don't think it's going to work, at all.'' – Someone was saying.

\- ''And so we begin...'' – A familiar feminine voice spoke and the whole room got silent. The boy stood in the crowd of men in white hoods listening to what a woman was saying. Before her, a cultist was kneeling and begging for mercy. – ''Activate the ritual circle! Darkrai, god of darkness! I call upon you, on the evil night, to enter our world! In return I offer you the soul of this loyal servant, to be bound to your world of nightmares forever! Voco virtutem umbrarum dominum!'' – She casted some kind of spell and the lights started to flicker. They went out for a second or two and a scream was heard and when they were back on, on the place where a cultist was kneeling, now a scary looking Pokemon was floating.

\- ''N-no way... Did she just...'' – The boy spoke without thinking.

\- ''Indeed. A sacrifice has been made and the legendary Pokemon Darkrai has been summoned. We tried that last year, but the Darkrai quickly escaped.'' – A nearby cultist answered. – ''You're new right? Then that's your lucky day! Not every newbie got to see the summoning from this place, if you know what I mean...''

\- ''I really am lucky, eh?''

\- ''Darkrai why will you not join me?'' – He heard her again. – ''Why do you not seek me out? I know that my sister has seen you time and time again, what does she have what that I do not? Please Darkrai, I beseech. Join me. Join my team, join the cult that has worshipped you for so many years. With my guidance and your powers, the world would be ours.'' – But the legendary Pokemon didn't seem to care. He turned his back and when the lights went out he disappeared. The cultists started to whisper to each other. – ''Again, Darkrai decides to ignore my offer and leave. It's probably gone off to Selene City to see my treacherous sister again.'' – She mumbled to herself. When she was about to leave two cultists approached her and started to convince her to something but she was too angry to even listen. – ''I said get out of my way! Houndoom! Show these wretches how the leader of the Cult of Darkrai deals with disobedient, idiotic grunts. Fire Blast!'' – The black dog with horns breathed a huge fiery Japanese symbol for fire and burned the grunts to ash. After that she wandered off. – ''I'm going to check on the prisoner!'' – She said as she took a turn and disappeared from the cultists eyes.

Now the boy knew, he had to escape. As soon as that Persephone finds out about his disappearing she will find him, and she will kill him. He quickly made his way to the exit which now wasn't guarded.

* * *

He got out and ran as fast as he could without looking back. He only noticed that his disguise has vanished. Maybe the transformation has a time limit? If so, he made it right in time! He was running through a small route. A few patch of grasses and a lot of trees. In the close distance he saw a town, so he knew where to go now. As he reached the entry to the town, his pink companion spoke up again.

\- ''Mew!'' – It was holding another note, and a item that appeared to be a... Flute?

\- ''The Quartz Flute allows you to call upon Mew when needed. This can be used to utilize Mew's Transform ability, transforming you into someone else, or potentially changing Mew into a different Pokemon. Good luck. –Your benefactor.'' – The boy read. – ''Cool! So I can just play the flute and you'll come?'' – The Mew nodded in agreement and shortly after vanished. – ''I guess it doesn't want to be seen...''

\- ''I could swear I saw Mew here, just now!'' - A young voice spoke. – ''Did you see it? A bright pink Pokemon? It was floating really close to you!''

\- ''No.'' – He lied. – ''It's the first time I hear about that kind of Pokemon...''

\- ''Oh well... Must have been just my imagination.'' – He said disappointed. – ''Come on, don't mess this up like you always do...'' – The youngster muttered to himself. – ''My name is Damian. I'm an aspiring Pokemon Trainer!'' – The young boy said proudly. Damian had silver hair and he was wearing a light green shirt and brown pants.

\- ''It's really nice to meet you! I'm... Umm...'' – He stopped. Damn! He still couldn't remember his name.

\- ''So purple-head? What's your name again?''

\- ''P-purple? A color... O-ohhhh! My name! I'm Dalton! I-it's nice to meet you!'' – It hit him. He finally remembered his name.

\- ''You know Dalton, today the great Augur is coming to Telnor Town! You know him right?''

\- ''Of course!'' – He lied again. He though that it is batter to not stick out too much, so at least for now he will have to play the lie game.

\- ''I mean, how could you not know him? He is only the strongest trainer in the world... Anyways. Like I said, he is visiting this town today. Want to come? We still need some help in the Town Hall so...''

\- ''Yeah, why not? It's not like I have anything else to do...''

\- ''Great! Follow me!'' – He said as he turned his back to Dalton an started jogging back to the town. – ''So, um... You play flute?''

\- ''What? What do you mean?'' – Dalton asked surprised.

\- ''No it's just... You're carrying that funny flute so I assumed you can play it.''

\- ''Of course I can!'' – He wasn't sure. – ''If I couldn't play it, why would I have it?''

\- ''So... Will you play me something?'' – Smiled Damian.

\- ''Um... Uch... You see... I can't just play it without preparations! I haven't got a drink in a long time so my lips are really dry and...''

\- ''Okay, okay. I get it.'' – He laughed. – ''You're jest shy.''

\- ''Yeah, whatever.'' – Dalton smiled back putting the Quartz Flute in his backpack.

\- ''Hey Dalton?'' – He asked again. – ''Tell me, where do you come from?''

\- ''Uch.. I'm from... From..." – He recalled Persephone's words. – ''I'm from Selene City, but when I heard that Augur is coming to this town I had to visit it to!" – He replied. – 'Holy Helix! This is too much! These lies are going to come back at me someday... And they're going to hit hard...'

\- ''I'm not surprised! Jearn is an awesome trainer!'' – He said in awe.

\- 'I assume Jearn is the Augur's name...'

\- ''Okay! We're here. There is the Town Hall. Go there when you're ready.'' – He said after running off.

Dalton didn't have anything else to do, so he slowly made his way to the Town Hall. He knew that he will regret all those lies, relatively quickly... But, he had to play the risky card here, because if he didn't, well... Let's say that he probably wouldn't get too far. He got to the Town Hall pretty fast.

\- ''Ok, don't worry! I heard that in one of the caves that are located in the forest, there is a rare stone. If you'll be fast enough you'll make it in time.'' – Dalton heard as he entered.

\- ''No way! You're not going there young man!'' – Said a woman.

\- ''But mom! I need a present for the Augur! And going in the forest... You know what that means? Getting a starter Pokemon!''

\- ''Like hell!'' – The woman yelled. – ''You're not mature enough to have a Pokemon! You get yourself and your Pokemon killed as soon as you leave the town!''

\- ''Dalton! Come on, help me out here!'' – Damian cried for help. – ''This is Dalton, he said that he'll help out with the preparations.'' – He introduced Dalton.

\- ''Hello.'' – The boy said.

\- ''Hmm? You'll help us? Well if that's the case... Have you handled a Pokemon before?'' – Asked a man. He was quite old and his clothes looked really expansive. A Mayor maybe?

\- ''Well... Yes. Indeed I have.'' – This wasn't exactly a lie. Ha had a Mew to help him whenever he wanted.

\- ''Splendid! Then you two will go to prof. Sylvan and take your Pokemon from there. Then you'll go get a rare stone and come back to give it to the Augur. Everything clear? Great! Now go! We don't have time!'' – He basically kicked them out.

They quickly went to the lab.

\- ''Don't you get it? If you won't take them, no one will. Not even me. I'll leave them out in the wild, and they'll probably die.'' – They heard as they entered.

\- 'Whoh! That's harsh...' – Though Dalton.

\- ''Okay, okay... I'll take them, but why a cult leader like yo-... Oh hello kids!'' – The professor changed subjects quickly when he saw the two boys. – ''Why are you here, may I ask?''

\- ''Um... We came here to get our starters.'' – Damian replied.

\- ''I'll be going now. Take care.'' – Said a man dressed entirely in black and exited the lab.

\- ''Okay kids. It seems, that today is your lucky, or unlucky day! Because aside from everyday Eevees you can choose a Delta Pokemon!'' – The prof. said. – ''Do you know what Delta Pokemon are?''

\- ''Yes.'' – Said Dalton without thinking. How did he know that?!

\- ''What? You do? Then tell me, what are these Delta Pokemon?'' – Damian was curious.

\- ''Well... To put it simply... They are Pokemons, whose type and appearance have changed greatly. It's like... A Ghost type Eevee.'' –Answered the purple haired.

\- ''I-I think I get it...''

\- ''Very well kids! If you want a Eevee, just talk to me. If you want a Delta starter, then choose one of the three from the table.''

\- ''You go first Dalton.'' – Said the silver haired.

Dalton came up to the table, and examined the Pokeballs. In the first one there was a strange looking Bulbasaur with Fairy/Psychic typing. In the second ball there was a scary Charmander whose types were Dragon/Ghost. In the last one there was a cool looking Squirtle witch the Dark/Fighting types. These Pokemons were really something else...

\- ''I'll choose this one!'' – Said the boy after picking one of the Pokeballs.

\- ''That's a... Interesting choice! So you liked the scary look of his?'' – Asked Sylvan looking at Delta Charmanders Pokeball.

\- ''Well, yeah. I guess. He looks really powerful!'' – Smiled the boy.

\- ''Do you want to give him a name?'' – Asked the professor.

\- ''Name? Hmm... How about... Kageyama?''

\- ''What?'' – Said suddenly Damian. – ''What kind of a name is that?''

\- ''That's in Japanese, you know. And it sounds pretty cool!'' – Replied Dalton.

\- ''I can't really argue with that... Well. I will choose this fellow!'' – He picked up a Pokeball.

\- ''Ah! A Squirtle! That's a great choice! Will you name it?'' – The professor spoke up again.

\- ''Nah. I don't need to name my Pokemons.''

\- ''Ok. You should have this as well!'' – Sylvan gave a strange device to each of the boys. – ''It's the newest Pokedex! You can check your Pokemons moves and stats with it, check their status changes in mid-battle or just store information about wild Pokemons!'' – This Pokedex looked like a cool watch which could project small holograms.

Dalton equipped the Pokedex and used it on Charmanders' Pokeball.

\- ''Hmm... Scratch, Growl and Twister. Not bad, not bad at all. And he has a docile nature. Could be better but that isn't as bad...'' – Dalton talked to himself.

\- ''What are you talking about? If he's docile, then that's great!'' – Asked Damian.

\- ''Well, because of this nature he doesn't get any stat boosts...'' – Replied Dalton calmly. – 'Wait, what? What am I talking about? How do I know this? Look, even the professor seems shocked! Just who was I before I lost my memories?!' – He was scratching the back of his head with an awkward smile.

\- ''You seem to know a lot about Pokemon, but that doesn't mean that you're a good trainer! C'mon! Let's battle!'' – Yelled Damian.

\- ''Just not in my lab!'' – Shouted the professor in fear. – ''Go outside and fight there!''

The boys went outside, found some free space and began their battle.

\- ''Go! Kageyama!'' – Shouted Dalton as a Charmander covered in bones shoot out of his Pokeball and landed on grass. The flame on its tail was purple.

\- ''Get'em! Squirtle!'' – Screamed Damian and a purple turtle with a headband and a cape landed on the ground. He smiled as he saw who he was facing.

\- ''Okay! Use Twister!'' – Ordered Dalton and his Charmander spun around waving his tail. The flame formed a small purple tornado which was launched at the foe as Kageyama spun. The target was hit, and it did quite a lot of damage. As the hologram from the Pokedex showed, Squirtle's life bar was just a little above half.

\- ''Ow! That hurt!'' – Cried Damian. – ''But it's my turn to attack! Use Bite!'' – The Pokemon leaped forward and bit the Ghost type foe. The health bar dropped drastically, almost hitting the end.

\- ''Damn! That was super effective! Unless I get a critical hit, there is no way I will win this battle! Ugh... Damn! Use Twister again!'' – Kageyama spun again lunching a small tornado at the turtle. The HP bar stopped before it hit 0. There was no crit. – ''No!''

\- ''Haha! Now's our chance! Use Bi-. What?! N-no way! Don't flinch now!'' – Damian panicked.

\- ''Oh! That's right! Twister has a small chance to flinch the target! This is it! Let's finish him with a Twister!'' – Shouted the purple haired boy. The Charmander spun one more time unleashing a bigger tornado than usual. It hit the Squirtle dropping its health bar to 0. It was a critical hit! Not needed, but still.

\- ''Damn it! My first battle, and I lost! You'll see, I'll get my revenge! But for now, I'll meet you in the cave in the northern part of the forest.''

\- ''Yeah, see you!'' – Replied Dalton as Damian took off. – ''That was a close battle, you know that Kageyama? We need to train a lot to keep up with that Delta Squrtle...'' – He went to a Pokemon Center, to heal up.

* * *

After quite some time he arrived at a big cave. He had to battle his way to it through a lot of trainers so his Charmander was about level 13 now. He also saw a lot of wild Pokemons but somehow he knew all of them without checking the Pokedex. Something was telling him not to catch them, so he didn't. Dalton entered the cave. It was dark, but you still could see where you're going so it wasn't that bad. After advancing through the Telnor Cave he found Damian.

\- ''Oh, here you are! I was waiting for you. Look I found these two rare stones! They are really hard! I found two, so you can have one too.'' – Damian handed one rare stone over to Dalton.

\- ''These are just Hard Stones, you know?'' – He told him. – 'How? Again, how do I know this?' – Dalton asked himself. – ''But still, they are worth some money, so great job.''

\- ''Thanks, now let's head back to-''

\- ''He will not leave Telnor Town alive.'' – A deep voice cut him off. - ''My agent is already in place in Telnor Town. I assume yours is, too?''

\- ''Yes. When the Augur arrives, he will likely be cautious, so we mustn't attack him immediately. '' – Another voice, a feminine one, answered him. – ''However, rest assured, he will be dead before he leaves Telnor Town.''

\- ''Very good. This Augur disgusts me. The first one, while our enemy, I could at least grudgingly respect. This one is just useless- and he's practically brainwashed the entire region with all this propaganda he's spread about himself. Have you hear how ridiculous some of it is? He was born of fire and lighting and he rode Xerneas as a stead? The man's been Augur for a year, and already the people are worshipping him." – Dalton noticed, that Damien's fists were clenched really hard.

\- ''Well, we won't have to worry about him after today, do we?" – Asked the woman. – ''Our agents will take care of that. Let's get going." – And the both of them wandered off.

\- ''D-Dalton... Those... Those were cultists! They want to assassinate the Augur! We.. We need to warn him! Quick, let's come back to Telnor Town!'' – Damian was shaking. He was so scared in that moment, but at the same time so desperate to save Jearn.

* * *

They ran quickly. Dalton was surprised that Damian didn't notice the cultists saying that the Augur brainwashed the whole region. There was something fishy going on, and apparently only the cults realize that. Skipping each wild Pokemon, they made their way through the Shade Forest and arrived at the town. After visiting the Pokemon Center they entered the Town Hall and luckily, the Augur was still alive...

\- ''Augur!'' – Cried Damian as he entered the building. – ''Look out, someone in here is planning to kill you!'' – The whole room went silent.

\- ''Oh, really?'' – The Augur asked. – ''Do not fear! I'm the Second Augur after all, so I'll be able to fight off any criminal that'll stand before me!''

\- ''Is that so?'' – Asked a man who was standing behind Jearn. – ''Let's check that theory out!'' – He quickly was joined by another man. They took off their clothes and showed how they really look. One of them was wearing red clothes with a strange hood. The other one was dressed entirely in blue.

\- ''N-no!'' – Damian ran in front of the Second Augur. – ''I won't let you hurt the Augur! First you'll have to defeat me!''

\- ''You idiot!'' – Said Dalton as he walked to Damian and stood next to him. – ''You won't be able to defeat two of them alone! I want to have fun as well...'' – He pulled his only Pokeball from his side and directed it at the blue cultist. – ''Let's battle!''

The battle began.

\- ''Go! Kageyama!'' – The Delta Charmander landed on the floor next to Dalton.

\- ''You and this monster are going to pay! Skrelp!'' – A seahorse-like Pokemon stood on the battlefield.

\- ''Quickly, use Confuse Ray!'' – A strange ball of light appeared on Kageyama's tail, and as he waved it, the ball floated to the foe and hit him. The Skrelp was now confused.

\- ''Argh... Shake it off! Use Bubble!'' – It hit the Charmander, but it wasn't very effective.

\- ''Now, use Twister!'' – The dragon spun around creating a small tornado which hit the target for quite some damage, about a quarter of its life bar.

\- ''Damn it! Use Feint Attack!'' – The man was angry, but the confusion did the job this time and the Skrelp hurt itself in confusion.

\- ''Yes! Another Twister!'' – The tornado struck again taking another quarter of the Water Pokemon's HP. It was now a little below half, due to self damage.

\- ''Hah! The confusion wore off! Now, strike with Fei-! N-no! Don't flinch!'' – The cultist clenched his fists.

\- ''Another chance for us! Kageyama use Twister!'' – Skrelp's life bar dropped to minimum. One more hit and it's out.

\- ''Gah! Feint Attack!'' – The Pokemon rushed to Charmander and attacked it quickly. It hadn't the chance to evade a attack like that! Delta Charmander's HP was just below half.

\- ''Damn it! It was super effective! But he just lost! Twister!'' – A final tornado struck the fish down. Kageyama was now at level 14!

\- ''This is not the end! Go, Horsea!'' – Another seahorse jumped out of a Pokeball.

\- ''Hmph! I'm still faster! Use Twister!'' – The attack took almost half of its foe's HP.

\- ''Damn you! Water Gun!'' – A stream of water shoot out of the Horsea's tube-like mouth. Kageyama's HP bar was quite low now, a third of its total health was still remaining.

\- ''So close! Yet again, Twister!'' – He hit hard leaving the Horsea at about 4HP.

\- ''You're really cheap kid! Using the same move all the time? You're pissing me off... Water Gun!'' – A critical hit left Delta Charmander at red HP.

\- ''Sorry about that! I'm still new to battling so my skills aren't exactly great, but still... Looks like I win after all! Twister!'' – One final time, Kageyama spun around crating a purple tornado which took out the Horsea. The winner was Dalton!

He looked at Damian. It looked like he's just finished, and apparently he also won.

\- ''N-no way! We lost to some kids? That's not possible!'' – Cried the men in red.

\- ''Looks like we have some young, strong trainers here. I'll take it from here.'' – Said the Augur as he stepped forward. – ''Vinculorum mortae!'' – He chanted some kind of spell and the cultists disappeared.

\- ''D-did you kill them?'' – Asked Damian.

\- ''No, they were sent to prison in Helios City. They will await trial there. Thank you, young ones. I would surely made it without your help but I greatly appreciate it! You both should visit Helios City soon and meet me there. You seem quite powerful, so maybe, just maybe I would make you my soldiers? Anyway... I am going to await you in Helios City, but for now I'm saying goodbye to this beautiful town! I hope I can come back here pretty soon. Farewell!'' – And the Second Augur left.

After all this Damian and Dalton were declared heroes of the day, and were encouraged to go to Helios City. Damian left pretty soon waving goodbye to Dalton and saying that they should meet in a trainer school in Midna Town. It all ended happily, but there was still something bothering Dalton. It was the Second Augur. The cultists were saying that he brainwashed the entire region... It did seem that the people of Telnor Town were almost... Portraying him as a god. Was something like this going on in the entire region? This was very strange...

Aside from that all, it was a start of an amazing adventure. Dalton was sure of it. The day he woke up, was the beginning of the end.

* * *

_=Save_

_Would you like to save the game?_

_=Yes_

_Dalton saved the game!_

* * *

That would be the first chapter guys! As you could probably tell by reading this, English isn't my first language, so there are a lot of mistakes in there... But whatever! As long as you enjoyed it, it doesn't really matter right? Right. So basically this fanfic is based on my playthrough of the great game Pokemon Insurgence. I'm planning on makingthe plot a little bit different, but you'll see in the future how it will go! You can obviously see a lot of changes right now, like the Pokedex for example. Was there something else I wanted to tell you? I think not...

So, I hope you liked it! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so wait patiently, and it will show up someday :D Comment and share your opinions or ideas, I would really appreciate it!

To the next chapter!

~Felix


	2. W for Winners, L for Losers

I'm really sorry. I kept you waiting for too damn long. You see, I had some problems... My grandfather died, I had exams, I had my wise tooth removed etc. But there was a thing that kept me from writing the most: I burnt out. I was thinking about this fic all the time and finally I got fed up with it. BUT. Now I think I'll be able to work again, we'll see.

I should've said it before, but I forgot. What can you expect from this fanfic: some romance, violence, adult themes (language, suggestions), may contain humor and finally, may have major plot differences from the game that it's based on. Have fun!

* * *

_=Continue_

_Dalton_

_Badges: 0_

_Time: 25h 14min_

* * *

\- ''Hi! I'm Dalton and I've recently started my Pokemon journey. After I won against a cultist in Telnor Town I started making my way to the Midna Town. On my way through Route 1 my Delta Charmander evolved into Delta Charmeleon and he learned Shadow Sneak. In the middle of the night I got to the Midna Town which was really big when compared to Telnor Town. After resting in the Pokemon Center and sleeping through the rest of the night I started exploring the town. I mainly found Leftovers, a Fire Stone and a Super Potion. I met with Damian in the Trainer School and he told me that there should be a tournament starting soon, but without a certain trainer they cannot start. Without anything to do I ventured to the Midna Mine.''

* * *

**Location: Midna Mine**

\- ''Go, Pokeball!'' – Shouted a young trainer after throwing a Pokeball at a Pokemon. It wiggled three times and golden stars shoot out from its center. – ''Yes!'' – The boy clenched his fist. He booted up his Pokedex and checked his new friend. – ''Now let's see... Oh! You seem to be a quite rare Pokemon! Your attacks aren't all that bad either. Huh? Quirky nature... Could be worse, at least your stats don't get lowered. Hmm... How about we call you Nishinoya? It seems to suit you... Well, welcome to the team Nishinoya!'' – Talked Dalton to the Pokeball.

He packed all his stuff and went deeper into the cave. The Midna Mine was quite big. There weren't a lot of trainers inside, which made walking through the cave easier than Dalton thought. He stumbled upon quite a few rocks, that appeared breakable, but none of his Pokemons were able to break them. He quickly made his way through the mine, level upping his newly caught Pokemon by quite some levels. Finally he reached, what seemed the ending. He entered the final part of the cave and he saw some kind of a huge room. At the far end of it, there glittered a golden statue of a Pokemon. At first he thought about Darkrai, because he saw similar statues in the Cult of Darkrai's base. When the boy got a little closer, he noticed, that the Pokemon wasn't Darkrai, it was Cresselia. He wasn't shocked that he knew this Pokemon. Purple-head was already used to knowing a lot, even though he lacked memories. Dalton was walking slowly, ears ready to catch any sound. He started walking up some stairs until he heard a voice.

\- ''Alright Celebi!'' – It certainly was a girl. – ''We've been training for ages, I know you can do it! Use Tesseract and bring these fossils back to life!''

\- ''Bii!'' – A Pokemon answered and a bright flash covered the cave in light. Dalton walked up a couple of steps intrigued by what was happening. He was shocked, because he saw four ancient Pokemon!

\- ''That's it! We did it! Kabutops, Omastar, Armaldo and Bastiodon, four ancient Pokemon are alive again... I'm so proud of you Celebi! You can turn them back now...'' – Another flash turned the Pokemon back to fossils. – ''Wow! I can't believe how far we've actu-'' – She saw the purple haired boy. – ''W-who are you?!'' – She was quickly going in his direction. – ''How much did you see?''

\- ''U-um hi...'' – Dalton didn't know what to say. – ''N-not much really...''

\- ''Yeah right! Who sent you here?'' – She was pissed.

\- ''Your teacher!'' – He put his hands in front of his face to block a punch just in case.

\- ''And how exactly can I trust you? Maybe you're a cultist who wants to kidnap me!''

Dalton quickly reached to his pocked and took out the Quartz Flute, spun it around in his hand and put it to his lips. He played a short and soft melody and shortly after he finished, a pink Pokemon showed up.

\- ''T-this... Is this Mew?'' – She asked with disbelief.

\- ''Indeed. It's my friend. We've meet a while ago.'' – He answered as Mew snuggled to him.

\- ''So it doesn't have to be me...'' – Dalton looked at her curious. Just now he noticed how pretty she was. Beautiful blue eyes, and a young girly face. Her green hair was really long, and it suited her very well. On top of her head she was wearing a pink hair band with two, white feathers attached to it. She was wearing a short green shirt and a blue skirt. Dalton could swear that his heart skipped a beat for a moment. – ''I should probably explain... You see, there is a prophecy which tells the story of a trainer who will be chosen by one of the legendary Pixie Pokemons to defeat all the cults. At first everybody thought that it was the First Augur, because he was chosen by Hoopa. But as you may know, he disappeared a while ago, probably dead by now... By that logic, the trainer from the prophecy, would be one of us...''

\- ''Well, that's great... I always wanted to die young... So you're telling me, that the trainer from the prophecy may be me?''

\- ''Well, the Mew did chose you, didn't it?'' – They looked at the pink Pixie, who was now playing with the Onion Fairy. They seemed to know each other pretty well.

\- ''I guess? Ugh... Let's just go back to the trainer school. Everyone is waiting for you.'' – Said Dalton turning back and going down the stairs. The girl returned her Celebi to its Pokeball and ran after Dalton. The Mew flew off.

\- ''So... What's your name? I'm Nora.'' – They were making their way back when the girl asked.

\- ''Oh, that's right, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Dalton. I started my adventure just yesterday.''

\- ''Yesterday? And you made your way through this cave? Boy, you must've been lucky..." – She said not believing he would go this far.

\- ''Oh really? Hmph. We'll see if my luck will help me in this School Tournament.'' – He smiled.

It took them a while to get out of the Midna Mine, but they did it. Nora went straight to the school, but Dalton first headed to the Pokemon Center to heal up before the tournament. When he got to the school everyone was ready, including Damian and Nora.

\- ''So you decided to show up after all?'' – Damian ran up to Dalton with a smile.

\- ''Yeah, I couldn't miss something like that. I still have a lot to learn, so every chance to battle there is, I'll take it!'' – He said smiling back at his friend.

\- ''That's great!'' – Said the teacher clapping her hands. – ''I was hoping you would take part in our tournament. So let's begin, shall we? Everyone! Take your places!'' – She said. The teacher walked on the battle arena and stood in the middle of it. – ''Today, another School Tournament will take place. We have two new trainers who want to beat our champion Nora! We'll see how it'll go, but for now let's look at the battle list...'' – The teacher checked who will fight first. – ''It seems, that the first battle will be Dalton vs. Kyle!''

The battle's begun. The battle arena was pretty simple. It was just a flat platform with a Pokeball mark on its center.

\- ''Go! Nishinoya!'' – Dalton threw a Pokeball near the middle of the battlefield. A mole-like Pokemon landed on the platform and started to sharpen his claws.

\- ''Wha?!'' – The whole room was in shock. – ''You caught this Drilbur in the Midna Mine?''

\- ''Yes. It seems, that this Pokemon is quite rare...'' – Dalton answered calmly.

\- ''Rare?! Even Nora didn't find one! And she's been going to the mine everyday!'' – One of the students shouted. Nora quickly silenced him with a knock on the head.

\- ''Even if you have a rare Pokemon, it doesn't mean that it's strong! Get him, Riolu!'' – The kid shouted and a wolf-like Pokemon appeared on the battle arena.

\- ''Use Mud-Slap!'' – Dalton ordered and the Drilbur shot a stream of mud in the foes face. Purple-head looked at the Pokedex's hologram. The attack didn't do much, but he smiled. – ''Mhm, as I thought.''

\- ''Hah! What was that? Riolu, hit him with a Force Palm!'' – The wolf ran up to the mole and touched him with its palm. A strange force pushed Nishinoya back dealing a lot of damage, almost half of Drilbur's HP bar. – ''How do you like that?!''

\- ''Gah! Quickly, Nishinoya get up!'' – The Pokemon slowly got back on its feet. – ''Great! C'mon, use Mud-Slap again!'' – The mole looked at Dalton shocked. Why would you use this attack again? It dealt almost nothing! But, the Pokemon had to do it. Again, mud was shot at the foe dealing little damage.

\- ''Are you even trying? You should give up! Force Palm!'' – The Riolu charged at Nishinoya with crazy speed, but instead hitting its target, it missed by a couple of feet. – ''What?! Hah! You were just lucky!''

\- ''Luck has nothing to do with this battle...'' – Dalton smiled almost deviously. – ''Nishinoya, Mud-Slap!'' – The Pokemon was confused. How did Riolu miss a not moving target? Drilbur again shot mud in its foe's face. Riolu's HP was almost half way down.

\- ''C'mon Riolu! You can do it! Use Force Palm!'' – Kyle shouted in frustration, but this time Riolu missed as well, but by a lot more. – ''W-what's going on?''

\- ''It's Mud-Slap, isn't it?'' – Nora spoke up.

\- ''Heh, you got it. Riolu's accuracy was lowered three times now, its chance to successfully hit my Pokemon is about 50%, but by the time it'll hit, Nishinoya is going to struck it down. Go! Metal Claw!'' – The mole smiled, he understood everything now. Nishinoya jumped up high and covered his head with his claws forming something like a drill. The claws flashed and hardened becoming steel-like. He started spinning mid-air quickly coming down at the Riolu. The strike was a critical hit and lowered the wolf's HP almost to 0.

\- ''N-no! Come on Riolu! Get up and use Revange!'' – The Pokemon stood up and started running in Drilbur's direction.

\- ''No! If this hits we'll be in trouble! Nishinoya, you have to dodge it!'' – The mole stood still, studying Riolu's movements. His eyes widened for a second. Drilbur stepped to the side a little and the Riolu missed him by an inch. – ''That's it! Now, use Rapid Spin!'' – The Riolu didn't even finish its move, when Nishinoya spun around at insane speed knocking the Riolu out.

\- ''Riolu is unable to battle!'' – The teacher said. – ''You have to use your next Pokemon, Kyle!''

\- ''Damn it! Riolu, come back! Go, Tyrogue!'' – A small humanoid Pokemon landed on the battle arena.

\- ''This will end the same way! Use Mud-Sla-''

\- ''Fake Out!'' – Kyle cut off Dalton and his Pokemon quickly jumped to Nishinoya slapping him, making him flinch. – ''I won't lose so easily!''

\- ''Hah! Fake Out only works on the turn your Pokemon switches in, so that's the end for your flinches! Use Mud-Slap!'' – The mole obediently shot a stream of mud at the enemy, lowering its accuracy but dealing little damage.

\- ''Grr... No! Not this time! Tackle!'' – Tyrogue charged at Drilbur hitting him hard. His HP was about 25% now.

\- ''We have to strike now! Metal Claw!'' – Dalton pointed at the Tyrogue as Nishinoya jumped into the air forming a drill, and shortly after fell at his foe with great speed bringing its health bar to its half. Dalton looked at the hologram surprised. – ''Interesting...''

\- ''Tackle, one more time!'' – Kyle ordered quickly. His Pokemon attacked one more time bringing Nishinoya's HP to red.

\- ''Damn it!'' – Dalton clenched his fists. – ''Nishinoya! I know we can do it! I believe in you, so please! Believe in me as well! Metal Claw!'' – Drilbur nodded and jumped into the air again. His claws flashed and he came down at Riolu knocking him out. – ''Yes!''

\- ''What?! N-no way! How? You're a cheater, there's no way Metal Claw would do this much damage!'' – The young boy was shouting in anger.

\- ''I'm sorry Kyle, but you lose.'' – The teacher spoke up. – ''Our winner is Dalton!'' – The crowd cheered. – ''Here, let me heal your Pokemon!'' – The teacher came up to Dalton and took his Pokeball. She went to her desk and put it on a strange machine which apparently had the same use as the healing machines in Pokemon Centers. She quickly gave the Pokeball back and started announcing the next battle. – ''Damian vs. Toby!'' – Dalton started walking out of the school building.

\- ''Why are you leaving?'' – Nora ran up to him right before he left. – ''Don't you want to see Damian's battle?''

\- ''Kind of... But I want to fight him myself and have a surprise.'' – He answered with his back turned to the girl. – ''Just call me when it'll be my turn to battle.'' – Dalton smiled gently and left.

The sun was at the zenith and the town was quite lively. He inhaled and exhaled the fresh air loudly. Dalton sat on a big rock and looked into the blue sky.

\- ''Man, this is hard...'' – He said to himself. – ''When I battle I feel like a entirely different person... Maybe before my memories got deleted I was a battle freak? Heh, probably not. But this is really strange... Why would they want to delete my memories in the first place? What've I done to them? Maybe I just knew too much... Yeah, probably...'' – He jumped off of the rock and sat on the grass leaning his back on the boulder he was just sitting on. – ''And there are still my lies... If Damian will find out about them... He will be really pissed. I hope it will work out somehow...'' – He closed his eyes and sighed...

* * *

\- ''Come on, wake up!'' – He felt like somebody was shaking him. – ''Are you serious? Your battle is about to begin! Wake up!'' – He opened his eyes and saw a girl.

\- ''Huh?'' – He yawned. – ''What's going on?''

\- ''You're fighting Damian next, so you better hurry up, because everyone is waiting for you...'' – Said Nora.

\- ''W-what? Already!?'' – He shot up. – ''Q-quickly! Let's go!'' – Dalton started running back to the school. – _'So what Pokemon will I use first?' _– He thought to himself. – _'I bet he won't start off with his starter. It's also safe to assume, that he doesn't have another dark type Pokemon, which means that I could bring Kageyama safely in...'_ – He quickly arrived at the battle arena with Nora.

\- ''And now, we'll see a battle between two good friends! Dalton vs. Damian!'' – Shouted the teacher and the crowd cheered.

\- ''I'm going to give you a warning!'' – Damian said. – ''You're not the only one who's grown quite strong within a day!''

\- ''I got that feeling.'' – Dalton answered smiling. – ''But to see who developed more... We have to fight! Go! Kageyama!''

\- ''Go! Corphish!'' – They shouted at the same time. Two Pokemons landed on the platform. One of them was a Charmeleon covered in grayish bones with a purple flame on his tail. His cry silenced the whole room. They've never seen that kind of a Pokemon. The other pocket-monster was a red lobster-like fish with two big pincers. – ''Crap! So you knew?''

\- ''Don't be stupid! I knew you wouldn't use your starter at the beginning of the battle, so throwing in Kageyama was my best move. Now, use Twister!'' – The Delta Pokemon spun around making a big purple tornado and launching it at his foe. Corphish's health was already less than half of its max HP.

\- ''Damn it! Right from the beginning? Use Bubble!'' – The water Pokemon opened its claws and water bubbles shot out of them, dealing little damage to Charmeleon.

\- ''Finish him off! Twister!'' – Kageyama launched another tornado at his foe knocking it out, but something bothered Dalton. His starter was moving slower. – ''I see. So your Bubble attack actually paid off.''

\- ''Corphish is unable to battle! Damian, use your next Pokemon!'' – The teacher spoke.

\- ''What do you mean?'' – Asked Damian still looking at Dalton, as he returned Corphish to its Pokeball, and grabbed another one.

\- ''You managed to slow my little friend down... But I don't think you will be able to catch up with him anyway.'' – He smiled. – ''Come on! Bring that turtle of yours in!''

\- ''You little!'' – He smiled. – ''You asked for it! Go, Wartortle!'' – Another Delta Pokemon landed on the battlefield. It had a headband, a cape and dark, purple skin.

\- ''What is going on?'' – One of the students spoke. – ''What kind of freaks are those Pokemon?'' – Dalton gave a death stare into the crowd.

\- ''How can you call yourself a trainer if you talk like that?'' – He asked, but there was no answer. – ''Where were we?'' – He turned his head to Damian again. – ''Oh, yes. I was about to kick your ass. Twister!'' – The tornado took about a quarter of the Wartortle's life bar.

\- ''Haha! Now it's our turn! Use Bite!'' – The turtle ran up to the dragon and bit him pretty hard, leaving Kageyama with about a third of his total HP.

\- ''Ugh... That hurt! Don't worry Kageyama! We'll do it! Use Twister!'' – The lizard spun around yet again creating a tornado witch hit the foe.

\- ''This is it! Bi-, oh no! Not again!'' – Damian cried.

\- ''Yes! We've got the flinch hax on our side! Use another Twister!'' – Yet another attacked was launched at the Delta Pokemon. Both opponents were at the same HP level.

\- ''This time, I'll win! Finish him off with a Bite!'' – The turtle jumped to the lizard and bit him with all the power it got. Kageyama fell on the ground.

\- ''Charmeleon...? Is unable to battle!'' – The teacher spoke again, not sure her words. – ''You have to use your last Pokemon Dalton!''

\- ''It's up to you. Go, Nishinoya!'' - He threw a Pokeball, and a familiar mole landed on the battlefield. – ''Ok! Use Me-''

\- ''Vacuum Wave!'' – Dalton was cut off by Damian. His Wartortle punched the air, and a strange force pushed Nishinoya back dealing some damage.

\- ''Gah! A priority move? Damn... Come one Nishinoya! We'll win! Metal Claw!'' – The mole jumped into the air, formed a drill and fell down at the turtle spinning rapidly. Wartortle survived with a little HP left.

\- ''Vacuum Wave, again!'' – A unknown power blew Nishinoya away, leaving him with about 50% of his HP.

\- ''Let's finish this! Metal Claw!'' – The mole struck his opponent one final time. The Delta Wartortle fainted.

\- ''Wartortle...? Is unable to battle! You have to use your last Pokemon Damian!''

\- ''So it's come to this, huh? Let's finish this battle! Go, Luxio!'' – A dog, or cat-like Pokemon landed on the battlefield. It had blue and black (no, it wasn't white and gold) fur and a gold star on the end of its tail.

\- ''Let's hope for the best! Mud-Slap!'' – The mole formed a sphere of mud from nowhere, and shot it in the Luxio's face. The attack didn't do much.

\- ''Okay Luxio, use Charge!'' – The electric cat started charging its power and emitting sparks from its body.

\- ''Use Mud-Shot again!'' – Dalton ordered as his Pokemon shoot a stream of mud in his foe's face. This time, the damage was even littler. – ''So you boosted your Special Defense, huh? Pretty clever...''

\- ''Thanks! Even thou you lowered my accuracy, I think I'll be able to hit a couple of Tackles... So, go! Use Tackle, Luxio!'' – The Pokemon started running to Nishinoya and unfortunately it hit. It hit hard. The next Tackle will definitely knock Nishinoya out.

\- ''Ngh... No! I can't lose now! Come on! Use Metal Claw!'' – The mole jumped again and hit the cat with success. Not only was the attack a critical hit, but it also boosted Nishinoya's attack stat.

\- ''Let's finish this!'' – Shouted Damian. – ''Hit him with a Tackle!'' – The Luxio started charging at Drilbur.

\- ''Dodge it!'' – Dalton shouted in despair. Nishinoya ran to the side quickly avoiding the incoming attack.

\- ''Not fair!'' – Damian was frustrated.

\- ''Maybe, but I have to do everything to win! Metal Claw!'' – The attack boosted Drilbur's attack again. Both Pokemon were at the same HP level now. One hit will decide which Pokemon will win.

\- ''Give this attack everything you've got! Tackle!'' – Shouted Damian. The Pokemon missed... The crowd gasped.

\- ''End him! Metal Claw!'' – Nishinoya attacked, but missed as well. – ''What?! No! It can't be! Not in a time like this!'' – Dalton was shocked.

\- ''T-tackle!'' – The silver haired boy ordered.

Was this the end? Dalton closed his eyes. He didn't want to see his los. The whole room was silent for a long time. He slowly opened his eyes. Both Pokemons stood on their feet.

\- ''I missed again...'' – Damian clenched his fists with anger.

\- ''I'm sorry, but I can't let you win. Nishinoya, use Metal Claw!'' – The mole jumped as his claws flashed with light. He came down on Luxio with extreme speed and knocked it out.

\- ''The winner is Dalton!'' – The teacher shouted.

The boys shook hands, and went to take a seat after healing up. Nora was fighting next, but Dalton wasn't even looking at the battlefield.

\- ''Sorry again, Damian.'' – Started Dalton.

\- ''Don't mind. One of us had to lose. And this time it was me.'' – The boy answered with a smile. He wasn't angry anymore. He accepted his los. – ''So, how are you doing? Is your adventure going well?''

\- ''I guess... We only started a day ago, so I can't really tell, but I think it's going quite good.'' – They talked for a while.

\- ''You think you'll win?'' - Asked Damian.

\- ''Huh? Well... I hope so. I mean, I was able to win the first round and I also managed to win with you so...'' - Dalton wasn't sure.

\- ''Let me tell you, it won't be easy. Nora is a quite amazing trainer, she won't give up so easily.''

\- ''You think?'' - Smiled Dalton. - ''That makes the battle just better.''

\- ''Heh, I knew you would say something like this. What else can I say? Good luck!'' - They shook hands. - ''You'll need it.'' - He smiled deviously.

\- ''Not cool, dude!'' - Dalton hit his head and laughed.

\- ''The winner is Nora!'' - The teacher shouted.

\- ''A-already?!'' - Dalton was stunned. - ''That was at least two times faster than my last battle.''

\- _'It seems, that I will indeed need that luck...'_

Dalton came up to Nora.

\- ''Are you ready to get owned?'' - She asked, smiling wide.

\- ''We'll see who will be getting owned!'' - The boy replied returning the smile.

They entered the battlefield and took their positions. The teacher shouted again and the battle begun.

\- ''Go! Nishinoya!'' - Dalton shouted and a mole landed on the floor.

\- ''Get 'em! Trapinch!'' - A turtle Pokemon landed on the floor. It had huge jaws.

\- ''It seems that I am faster!'' - Said Dalton looking at the hologram from his Pokedex. ''Very well! Nishinoya, use Metal Claw!'' - The mole sprung up and started rotating. The hit was super effective! It took about 1/3 of the foe's HP bar. Drilbur's attack rose.

\- ''Nice one! Now, Trapinch use Feint Attack!'' - The turtle vanished and appeared behind Nishinoya biting him hard. It took a good chunk of his health, about 1/4.

\- ''Hmm, a move that never misses, huh? We have to finish this quickly! Metal Claw, again!'' - The mole stroke again. The Trapinsh was left with 1/4 of his HP.

\- ''Damn it! Use Feint Attack!'' - Again, the turtle vanished and bit the mole out of nowhere. Now Drilbur had his HP bar just below half.

\- ''Haha! Let's end this here! Rapid Spin!'' - The mole ran at his foe, leaped at him in the last second and started spinning. The Trapinch fainted.

\- ''Trapinch is unable to battle! Nora, use your next Pokemon!'' - The teacher spoke up.

\- ''Ugh... Trapinch come back! Thank you. Now, go Sewaddle!'' - A little worm entered the battle. It was covered in leaves.

\- ''Hmm... It definitely is a Bug Pokemon, but there has to be more to it... It probably has a Grass type move as well. Oh, well. Metal Claw, now!'' - The hit was a success, and the HP bar was just above half.

\- ''This is the end! Razor Leaf!'' - A lot of leafs went flying and shortly after were shot at the mole knocking him out.

\- ''Drilbur is unable to battle! You have to use your last Pokemon, Dalton!'' - The teacher said.

\- ''Well, crap. It look like you're the only one left... Go Kageyama!'' - The dragon stood proudly on the battlefield. He let out a laud roar and when he did, blue flames shot out from his mouth. Dalton smiled. - ''Let's end this! Twister!'' - The Charmeleon spun around and a tornado hit the bug leaving it with little HP.

\- ''Oh no! He is stronger than I thought... But, I'll win! Razor Leaf!'' - The leafs did almost nothing.

\- ''Hah! That won't do! My Kageyama is half Dragon so Grass attacks aren't very effective! Now, use Twister again!'' - This time, the purple tornado knocked out the worm.

\- ''Sewaddle is unable to battle! You have to use your last Pokemon, Nora!'' - The teacher declared yet again.

\- ''So it came to this, huh? One on one... The final battle! Go Quilava!'' - A mouse-like Pokemon landed on the floor. Flames bursted from its back.

\- ''Flames won't hurt my dragon either! Use Twister!'' - The hit was quite strong, but Quilava was tougher than her other Pokemons so it was left with about 3/4 of its HP.

\- ''Damn it! Use Ember!'' - The attack was weak, but...

\- ''Oh no! Kageyama's burned!'' - The Charmeleon was on the same HP level as Quilava but the burn was cutting his physical attack power. - ''Shit. Now, we have to act fast! Let's hope for a crit. Use Twister!'' - Quilava's HP is now 1/3.

\- ''One more time, Ember!'' - The mouse shot another burst of flames. After burn damage Kageyama's HP hit 1/2.

\- ''Let's finish this! Twister!'' - This time the Tornado was humongous! It was a critical hit! The Quilava fainted, and the battle ended.

\- ''Q-quilava is unable to battle! T-the winner is Dalton!'' - The teacher was stunned. It was the first time Nora has lost.

The crowd was silent. This was actually the first time Nora lost. The teacher came up to Dalton and Nora and gave them a prize. It was a TM. It contained Return.

\- ''Thank you.'' - Said the boy.

\- ''Thanks...'' - Said the girl and run off.

\- ''N-nora!'' - The teacher shouted. - ''I'm sorry. She never lost before... This was a big hit for her. Don't worry about her.'' - She said.

\- ''O-okay. I understand.'' - He assured. - ''I should go now.''

\- ''Mhm. Make sure to come back for another tournament!'' - The teacher waved to Dalton as he left.

* * *

Outside the sun was slowly making its way behind the horizon. The boy took Kageyama's Pokeball out and released the little dragon.

\- ''You know what? I forgot to give you the Leftovers...'' - He facepalmed. - ''Also, I want to teach you a new move, how about Return? You seem to like me quite a bit, so it will be stronger then Scratch.'' - Delta Charmeleon nodded in agreement and let out a joyful cry. Dalton placed the TM on Kageyeam's forehead and a flash of light blinded him for a second. After that he checked in the Pokedex if it worked, and it did. - ''Sweet! C'mon, let's start making our way to the next town... Well, yeah! We're going to get there in the middle of the night again, so what? Ohh, I get it! Little chicken is afraid of the dark?'' - The dragon growled. - ''That's right! Man up!'' - Dalton smiled as he returned Kageyama to his Pokeball.

He stated walking in the direction of Route 2. He was about to exit the town when he heard a voice.

\- ''Wait up!'' - A girl was running in his direction.

\- ''N-nora?''

\- ''Uffff... Yeah, it's me. Sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have acted like that.''

\- ''It's fine.'' - He assured smiling. - ''When I would lose I would be furious, so I'm glad that I didn't get a whack to my head.'' - He laughed. - ''Oww!'' - Nora hit him in the head.

\- ''There, happy?'' - She smiled.

\- ''Goddamn it Nora.'' - Dalton rubbed his head. They bursted out with laugher. - ''So... That's all? I would like to continue my adventure...''

\- ''Oh, sure. Go ahead.'' - She said standing still. Dalton began to walk but he heard footsteps. He turned around. Nora was still there, but the distance didn't change. He started walking again, and again, he heard footsteps.

\- ''Ugh... So you wanna tag along?'' - He asked without turning around.

\- ''I thought you would never ask! I decided to start my own adventure. I mean there are a lot of strong trainers in the world, like you.'' - She quickly caught up to Dalton who was blushing a little.

They proceeded to Route 2.

\- ''Sooo... Where are you from?'' - Asked Nora.

\- ''Oh! Yeah, I'm from Selene City.'' - He answered. - _'Oh God, please stop.'_

\- ''That's pretty far away...''

\- ''I know, right?'' - He laughed nervously. - ''And you? You're from Midna?''

\- ''Yup! I was born in Midna and I met Celebi in Midna as well.'' - Nora looked up at the sky. Dalton was praying in his mind. He didn't want that question. - ''How did you met Mew?''

\- _'Fuck!'_ \- He cursed in his mind. - ''Umm... I was hanging around Selene City when a wild Pokemon attacked me. Then Mew came to rescue me. Since then Mew hangs around and helps me when I'm in trouble. - He lied yet again.

\- ''Whoa. That's pretty cool.'' - She said.

They were making their way through Route 2 when suddenly...

\- ''Get down!'' - Dalton fell on the ground and pulled Nora with him.

\- ''D-dalton! What are you doing?'' - She blushed.

\- ''Look there.'' - He pointed his finger at two cultists who were walking on a bridge. - ''Those are cultists Nora. To be specific, Abyssal Cultists.''

\- ''What are they doing here?''

\- ''I have no idea... But I'm sure that whatever it is, we shouldn't interfere... N-nora!'' - The girl stood up and started running after the cultists. Dalton shot up and ran after Nora.

Soon they arrived in front of an entrance to a temple. All around them was silence. Literally, pure silence. Even their steps didn't seemed to cause any sounds. It was truly amazing. The sky was just adding to the magical aura. Orange with shining little stars starting to show up. Dalton was looking around, admiring the view, but Nora seemed to be more focused on the cultists that entered the ruins.

\- ''Are you sure this is a good idea?'' - Purple-head broke the silence.

\- ''Wha-? Are you serious? Those cultists are up to no good! As the chosen ones we have to do something...'' - She answered irritated.

\- _'Goddamn it Nora...'_

They entered the ruins. On the opposite end of the ancient building stood two Abyssal Grunts. They were beating up a Riolu.

\- ''Hey!'' - Nora immediately spoke up. - ''What do you think you're doing?!''

\- _'What do you think you're doing!? Are you nuts?!' _\- Thought Dalton.

\- ''What the-?! What are you kids doing here? Get out now!'' - The grunt threatened.

\- ''As if!'' - Nora came closer, Dalton followed her. - ''Leave this Riolu alone!''

\- ''Take her out.'' - Said one of the grunt to the other.

\- ''Go! Corphish!'' - The second grunt send out a Pokemon.

\- ''You don't want to battle...'' - Dalton stepped forward. - ''Trust me.'' - He send a death stare in the grunts direction. Even Nora was shocked.

\- _'It's like... When it comes to battling, he turns into another person...' _\- The girl was thinking.

\- ''Oh, and who's gonna stop me? A chil-'' - He was suddenly interrupted by a loud roar.

Behind him appeared a Lucario. The grunt couldn't even say a thing, because a forceful kick landed on his head knocking him out, or maybe even killing. Who knows? That power could've cracked his skull open. The Pokemon turned to the other grunt who was now shaking in fear. Colorful energy covered the Lucario and its body began to change. It Mega-evolved. Extremely fast, it run up to the grunt and sent a knee to his stomach. The grunt spit out blood and landed on his knees. He looked up at the Pokemon, tears were flowing from his eyes. The Lucario proceeded to pimp-slap the human with its spike knocking him out. Blood was leaking from his cheek. The Riolu jumped in Lucario's arms. The big wolf nodded at Nora and Dalton and escaped to a cliff. Dalton and Nora looked at each other. The girls face showed that she was terrified. This was the first time she experienced this type of violence. That was a shock. Dalton was emotionless. The accident didn't touch him at all. He just turned to the exit and walked off. Nora ran after him leaving a Corphish poking its trainer in the leg. It was worried about its master...

\- ''I'll go back to Midna for a while...'' - Nora said after they exited the ruins. - ''I have to... Think about a few things...''

\- ''Nora... Remember one thing. They wanted to hurt that Riolu really badly.'' - Dalton tried to help. But the girl started walking off. - ''I hope we'll see each other soon!'' - But again, there was no answer.

* * *

Dalton made his way through Route 2, fighting some trainers and wild Pokemon. Soon he found the Cyan Cavern which he swept through, defeating every trainer on his path. His Pokemon leveled up quite a bit, they were both in their mid-20. Drilbur even learned Dig and Hone Claws! Finally, he arrived at Suntouched City. It was night time so he decided to sleep through the night in a Pokemon Center. After waking up, healing his Pokemon and stocking up on some items in the store he targeted the gym. When he came out of the PC (Pokemon Center, get used to this term, I'm going to use it, a lot) he noticed that over the town was some kind of construction. It stood on pillars which were scattered around the city. This looked actually pretty cool. There was something else in this city that caught his attention. It was a huge, gold statue of the Second Augur. That was starting to get strange... Torren really started to treat him like a god... Maybe he wasn't the person he was portraying himself. For now, Dalton left the problem and proceeded to the gym. The trainers weren't a big problem, in fact he only had to heal up just before the gym leader fight.

\- _'I heard that he is just a kid... And he talks with a stone.'_ \- Dalton was thinking while heading to the leader. - _'This will be an interesting fight!'_

\- ''A challenger, huh? My name's Orion. I'm the leader of the Suntouched City Gym. I'm pretty good with Fire-types... And all my Pokemon work together under the light of the sun! Do you want to battle? I'm ready when you are!'' - Said the leader. He was a kid. To Dalton he was something like, 13-14 years old. But his hair, oh his hair. It looked like flames! Orange and red, spiky hair.

\- ''Sure, I'm ready.'' - Replied purple-head.

\- ''Very well, let's begin. Wish me luck. With you by my side, I'm sure to win!'' - The boy talked to a white rock.

\- ''Uhhhh...'' - Dalton was not amused.

\- ''..what? Oh... The rock, everyone wants to know about the rock. It's my friend. It gets lonely, being a Gym Leader, so I have to make friend where I can. Everyone in the city mocks me for it...'' - Orion was ranting, Dalton just assumed that it would be better to let him go. - ''But I swear, it's alive! I've talked to it, and it talked back! But whatever, that's not important right now. You want a battle, right? Let's get started!'' - He finally finished and started walking to the battle arena which Dalton walked by earlier. They took their places and the battle begun!

\- ''Go! Nishinoya!'' - A small mole landed on the ground. - _'It's a fire based gym, so it's natural to use a ground type first.' _\- Dalton thought to himself.

\- ''I choose you! Vulpix!'' - A fox Pokemon landed on the battlefield. It was orange and really cute. As soon as it hit the ground, a sun appeared in the gym and it got hot. - ''Drought will make my Pokemon stronger!''

\- ''We'll see about that! Nishinoya, use Dig!'' - The mole jumped in the air, started spinning and burrowed into the ground.

\- ''Damn it! We can't do anything!'' - Orion panicked.

\- ''Heh.'' - Dalton smiled. - ''Attack!'' - The Drilbur suddenly jumped out and hit the Vulpix quite hard, knocking it out. - ''Yes! One down!'' - Dalton looked at the hologram from the Pokedex. - _'Only three to go, and the next one is... Larvesta?' _\- He didn't have anything super effective against it. - _'I guess I'm staying in...'_

\- ''Go! Larvesta!'' - A white bug landed on the ground.

\- ''Well, damn. Use Dig!'' - Again the mole burrowed itself underground.

\- ''I hate Dig...'' - Orion commented.

\- ''I love it! Attack!'' - Dalton commanded and the Drilbur jumped out from the ground and hit the Larvesta for a little more than half of its max. HP.

\- ''Now's our chance! Use Giga Drain!'' - The bug started absorbing Drilbur's life energy. Nishinoya was left with half of his life bar and the Larvesta regained a little HP.

\- ''Shit. You're not getting away with this one! Dig!'' - The mole disappeared underground.

\- ''Damn, man! I wanted to finish it quickly!'' - Orion was tired of Dig.

\- ''Sorry, dude.'' - Dalton laughed. - ''I mean, what?! I won't win! Attack now!'' - Larvesta was successfully hit and left with little HP. Any attack would do now.

\- ''Heh.'' - Orion smiled. - ''Did you forgot the sun?'' - He pointed upwards. - ''Flamethrower.'' - The bug took in a huge amount of air and then released flames. A lot of them. They took over the whole arena. After they burned out Dalton saw Nishinoya lying on the floor. - ''Looks like you have to use your next Pokemon.''

\- ''Oh, really?'' - Dalton said sarcastically. - ''Looks like you're the only one left... Go! Kageyama!'' - The dragon roared as he entered the battle. The flame on his tail got bigger in the sun. Ghost/Dragon Pokemon, but flames are flames, eh? - ''Let's finish this quickly! Twister.'' - One Twister was more than enough. Larvesta fainted.

\- ''So you beat two of my Pokemons? I'm sorry, but your battle ends here. Go! Fletchinder!'' - A bird floated above the battleground. It looked really strong. And it was faster! - ''Acrobatics!'' - The Fletchinder was amazingly fast, it moved with the speed of light. In a second it appeared behind Delta Charmeleon and hit him with its wings for heavy damage. One hit took Kageyama down to 1/3 of his max. HP.

\- ''A-amazing... But I can't lose here! Use Twister!'' - The dragon spun around and lunched a tornado at the foe. The hit was successful, but the result weren't that good. The attack didn't do nearly as much as the Acrobatics. - ''N-no! This can't end like this!''

\- ''The battle ends here. Nine turns. The sun stays up for eight turns. I can't believe you managed to survive this long. But this is as far as you'll be able to go. Brave Bird!'' - The Fletchinder flew up sky high (well, as high as the gym let it to) and came down with brute force on Kageyama. Dust and flames bursted into the air. Deaf silence surrounded the gym. When the flames and the dust disappeared it was clear. Kageyama was lying on the ground. His HP bar hit 0 even after Leftovers recovery. It was easily an overkill. The battle ended. It was Dalton's first loss.

\- ''So this is how Nora felt huh?'' - His head was down. His purple hair was covering his eyes, but a single tear was seen flowing down his cheek.

\- ''Hey, Dalton, right?'' - Orion started talking. - ''Don't sweat it man! Train up a bit and come back for a revenge! I hope we'll battle again! I had a lot of fun you know? Not many trainers survived the sun. You should be proud of yourself, ok? You gave it everything you've got! Look, everyone saw that!'' - Orion grabbed Dalton by his shoulder and turned him around. He looked up and saw all the trainers from the gym smiling and applauding him.

\- ''Right.'' - He wiped the tears from his eyes. - ''I'll become stronger and I'll fight you again! But next time, victory will be mine!'' - He clenched his fist.

\- ''Good luck with that!'' - Orion laughed, but it was a friendly laughter.

Dalton exited the gym. He wasn't feeling very well. All this work he did, all the battles he won. He did all that and still lost. It was devastating. But there was still hope in him. He can't just give up! Nothing is impossible! He'll do it! He's going to work hard at it! Purple-head decided to train up a little before his next gym battle so he ventured back do Cyan Cave.

Dalton knew he had to get stronger. Not only for this gym battle. Something inside was telling him, that soon he'll have to fight for his life...

* * *

_=Save_

_Would you like to save the game?_

_=Yes_

_There is already a save file. Is it OK to overwrite it?_

_=Yes_

_Dalton saved the game!_

* * *

That's it folks! I hope you liked this chapter, I worked hard on it. I'm trying to make things a little darker in this fanfic so be prepared for some dying! (I'm dead serious) Sooo... One more thing! I actually wanted to try something different with this fic. As you may have noticed, between the first and the second chapter there was quite a time jump. What I mean is, I want to do this fic a little like the Pokemon Origins anime or like Sword Art Online, where between episodes, huge time jumps are made. Of course mine won't be that big, but still. Don't be surprised when I'll skip a gym battle or two. (I fucking hate writing battle scenes). Yeah, I think that's about all for now.

I'll be starting my work on the next chapter so wait for another three months! (jk) Remember to comment and share your opinions or ideas! It really helps when I see that people are actually interested in what I do!


	3. Three's a crowd

I'm fucking stupid guys!

First of all: the delay. This time I genuinely didn't have time. High-school started for me and I don't have much time on my hands after school, so I'm really sorry for the delays on the chapters... Even if there are only three now... Second of all, I was reading through the second chapter and I'm thinking to myself: wasn't Nora born in Metchi Town? Turns out she was. Man I'm stupid. (for those who don't know, I wrote that she was born in Midna) So let's just say that I wrote that she comes from Metchi. Third of all, I tried something different with the dialogs (you can thank AidanLynches for that). Fourth of all, aside from the dialogs I changed a bit the battles. I wanted to try a "Wi-fi battles" battle style with more switches and shiz like that. And finally, sorry for being such a poor writer :P Just go read SpartaLazor's fanfic or something...

* * *

_= Continue _

_Dalton _

_Badges: 2_

_Time: 4d 11h_

* * *

''Hi again! I'm Dalton, and I'm a Pokemon trainer! Last time I failed miserly when I tried to beat Orion in a Pokemon battle. He said that I should train some more, so I did, until Kageyama learned Dragon Breath, and Nishinoya learned Slash. With a stronger team I managed to take the first gym leader down in a fierce battle! The moment I received the badge, cultist from the Perfection Cult entered the gym with the help of a Kyurem and tried to steal Orion's rock. Nora came to the gym as soon as she saw the bad guys, and with her a woman named Harmony. The stone turned out to be the legendary Pokemon Reshiram! We were saved by it, and it turned out, that Orion wasn't crazy at all, and the rock really could talk! Soon after that, I started heading toward the next gym, which was in Vipik City. Nora gave me the Instant Lapras so I could proceed to the next route. On Route 3 Drillbur learned Rock Slide and to my surprise reached level 31 and evolved! It was amazing! He started glowing and changed into an armored Ground/Steel, full offensive mole! After I entered Metchi Town I faced Nora. It looked like she recovered after the incident in the ruins. In fact, she wanted to battle me with her Celebi! I was really happy, when I found out, that Excadrill could sweep her entire team! That time, luck was on my side, but who know what will happen when we'll fight again? In Metchi, I bought a secret base, so that's cool. On Route 4 I managed to catch a Timid Cyndaquil, with was kind of special, because it knew Fire Pledge but not only that! Even though it was Timid, it didn't behave like it had a Timid nature. It was more Calm than Timid, it was like somehow, someone changed its nature, but was only able to change the stats. I may never know. Aside from the Cyndaquil I caught a Calm DELTA Ralts! She was sitting in a abandoned house! She looked kind of scared and sad... I think she didn't want to be caught, because she hates me now and she doesn't want to listen to my commands... I hope, we'll get along... I finally arrived at Vipic City, which was almost a jungle-like city. I met with Damian on my way to the gym and as we talked about the prophecy someone overheard our conversation. I think something bad will happen soon because of it, because that someone looked like a cultist... I tried to take on the leader - Xavier, but he surprised me with his Mega Beedrill. I lost again... This feeling is horrible, I feel like I'm not making any progress. Win, win, win and then when it comes to an important battle, I lose. After grinding for, like a day Kageyama evolved! It was amazing. Before me stood a huge dragon made out of black bones. Truly, a terrifying beast. But, he isn't a monster. Maybe he looks scary, but he is very kind and friendly once you get to know him. He learned Shadow Ball and Dragon Dance in the meantime. I came up with a strategy, with seemed like a great one. Set up a lot of Dragon Dances on Xavier's Shuckle and then spam Shadow Sneak. Just like the battle with Nora, it was a sweep...''

* * *

**Location: Vipik City**

Dalton was looking at his newly earned badge with dead fish eyed. Satisfaction from the victory? No, not this time.

''Never...'' Purple-head started talking with himself ''Never again will I win a battle with this kind of tactic. This isn't fun...'' He was right. There was a difference between simply overpowering an enemy and winning in a cheap way like he did. There was no challenge. ''Sorry Kageyama. I'm sorry, that I used you in this way.'' Dalton said to the Pokeball. ''Next time we-''

''Sorry!'' A hiker was running in Dalton's direction. ''Sorry, are you by any chance Dalton?'' He asked as he closed the distance between them.

''Umm, yes, that's me. What's the problem?''

''I have a massage for you.'' The hiker gave Dalton a letter. He started reading it and once he finished he lowered his head.

''I hope you don't mind, but I accidently took a look at this letter. The Vipik Dump is east from here.'' The hiker pointed in the direction he was talking about. Dalton without any words started running to the dump. His eyes - full of rage. ''Is it just me, or does it smell like weed here?'' The hiker asked himself.

''Fucking Damian...'' Cursed Dalton ''Nora was right. He and his big mouth.. God damn it!'' He was running at full speed, so in no time, he was at the dump. The smell was overwhelming. Dalton felt like he was about to throw up. The place was full with trash, bur surprisingly there lived some Pokemons there. The ground was basically mud with extra rubbish, and all around the were huge stacks of trash. Aside from that something seemed off. It was a little too quiet. Dalton though, didn't feel uneasy. He didn't feel anything in particular either. Anything aside from huge anger.

''So you're Dalton, huh?'' A female spoke. It was a cultist. ''We've got your friend, and you fell right in our trap.''

''Or so you think.'' Answered Dalton with a cold look. He drew a Pokeball, and the battle began.

''Destroy him, Poliwhirl!'' A blue toad-like Pokemon fell on the ground.

''Akame!'' A white and yellow human shaped Pokemon landed on the battlefield. It was Delta Kirlia. She crossed her arms and looked away from Dalton. Without a word, he switched her out for Kageyama, who took a Bubble Beam attack, which barely scratched him, and the Leftovers recovered him to full health. Akame was still weak, so he couldn't let her fight just yet, and even if she was strong enough, she wouldn't want to fight.

''This is a fucking monster!'' The girl was petrified. Dalton could see the fear in her eyes, as she was looking at the huge dragon.

''Shadow Ball!'' Three dark balls flew in Poliwhirl's direction. They hit pretty hard. The foe was looking very week now.

''I-impossible! What kind of Pokemon is this?! Poliwhirl! Use Mud Shot!'' A stream of mud flew right in Charizard's face. His speed fell, but Leftovers did theirs things again.

''Shadow Ball.'' Again, a command without emotions, and two dark missiles flew right into the foe. The third missed and hit a huge mountain of trash right behind the female cultist. The mountain began to tremble, and some pieces of it started to fall down, as the cultist called her Pokemon back. Dalton snapped back from his rage. ''L-look out!'' He cried.

''Shut up, you...'' She turned around for a second. ''Oh my Heli-'' The whole mountain collapsed right on her, and a huge cloud of dust covered the area. Every cultist ignored it. This was how the cults work after all, eat, or be eaten. That would be the case, but... The girl slowly opened her eyes just to see that she was fine, in one piece, lying on the ground with something heavy lying on her. It was that damn kid! She was shocked. Dalton slowly got up. He was cowered in mud and dirt, and his skin was all bruised up. His cheek was cut, and some blood was dripping from the wound. ''What? Why?'' She asked confused.

''It's true, I despise you all. But...'' Purple-head started ''Death is something no one, should experience. Not even a cultist...'' Ha wasn't even looking at her, he was looking at the ground. Purple-head gripped his arm - it looked like it was damaged. ''Just go away, and let me get my friend...'' Said Dalton, and started to walk deeper into the dump.

The girl stood up, but then immediately fell back on the ground. Her leg hurt like hell. Broken? Probably not, but still, the pain was awful. She looked back at the boy, who now was fighting another cultist, slightly hunch over and still holding his arm. Why did she save her? Was she really worth saving? Was any other cultist worth saving? They were bad people - she knew it, so it was only natural for other people to wish them a painful death. But this boy was somehow different...

Dalton slowly made his way up the dump. It really was a trap. The place was filled with cultists, each stronger than the other. Thanks to Kageyama, Purple-head managed to evolve the low-leveled Kirlia into a Delta Gardevoir, and get to the final three cultists, who were holding Damian hostage.

''Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The chosen one himself decided to finally show up!'' One of the cultist mocked him. ''Look kid, the deal is simple. You give us Mew, we give you your dumb friend.''

''Or what?'' Dalton tried to look scary.

''Oh, nothing really. He would just die a horrible death.'' The main cultist said looking back at Damian. The sandy-haired boy was tied up on a mini-island surrounded by polluted water. From what the cultist was saying, probably some kind of acid... ''So? What's your answer?'' A devilish smile appeared on his face.

''...'' Dalton was thinking, thoughts were flying everywhere in his mind. He was kind of confused, it was the first time he actually didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure what was his best option, but he was running out of time.

''Don't do it Dalton! Mew is more important than me!'' Damian cried. He was trying to look all tough, but his eyes showed, that he was more scared, than he ever was in his life. ''Go and tell the Augur! He will avenge me!''

''Hahahah!'' The cultists started laughing. ''Do you really think the Augur would help you? You know nothing about him!''

''Fine.'' Dalton finally spoke up. ''I'll give you Mew...'' He took out the Quartz Flute, but right before he played it, Mew appeared out of nowhere.

''Mhmhm. Finally!'' The cultist giggled. ''The chosen trainer has given up his legendary friend for a wimpy loser. There couldn't be a funnier outcome!'' The bad guy laughed. ''Grunts! Catch the Mew!''

They crouched next to some kind of a machine and took aim at Mew. The machine was just about to fire, when it suddenly exploded, heavily wounding two cultists. The metal from the machine cut right through the cultists' skin and some of the pieces stuck in their bones. A big metal scrap pierced right through one of the criminal's face, probably reaching the brain and killing him immediately. Blood was flowing through their wounds, painting the ground in a dark red color. The acid fluid started changing its color as well, to a shade of brown thanks to green mixing with red. The third cultist looked in terror at the lying grunts. They bodies drenched in blood - both probably dead.

''What the fuck is going on?!'' He asked petrified. ''This shouldn't have happened!''

A sudden cry was heard. It was a cry of a Pokemon, but not a regular Pokemon. The legendary Shaymin itself appeared out of nowhere in his Sky Form and flew right to Damian.

''What?! No!'' The cultist was protesting. ''The legendary pixies? That's bullshit! I'm out of here!'' He run of.

_'A-amazing... The legendary pixie Pokemon Shaymin... Why is it here?'_ Some thoughts were crossing Purple-head's mind. _'First Mew, then Celebi and finally Shaymin? Wait... N-no way! Is it here because of Damian?' _

The Gratitude Pokemon started biting the ropes that were tying Damian's hands and legs. Once they've loosen up, they fell right into the brownish acid and immediately melted.

''Scary...'' Dalton commented. What if Damian would've fell into the acid puddle? Better not think about that...

''Wha-? Shaymin? What are you doing here?'' The sandy-haired boy asked the little pixie. As an answer, it just rubber against his hand. ''N-no way... D-do you want to join me?'' He asked in disbelief. That was a crazy idea! But still... Why would the Shaymin save Damian? The pixie nodded. ''T-that's amazing! But wait... That means that the prophecy could be also about me...''

While Damian was thinking about the prophecy, Shaymin used Seed Flare to purify the water in the area, removing all the harmful substances. A bright green light flashed and the water quickly changed colors form brown to deep blue. As it did, Mew observed with curious eyes, the green light sparkling in them. Soon, the entire water in the area, was as clean as a tear, so Damian could just surf over it. After he did, he offered a Premier Ball for Shaymin, which it accepted with joy. Damian had now a legendary Pokemon on his team.

''I'm sorry Dalton.'' Damian started. ''It's all because of me. I shouldn't have talked about Mew so openly.'' He was very sad. Can't blame him really, it was because of him, that he and Dalton got into danger.

''Indeed, you should be more careful, but at least you're safe, and that's what really matters.'' He tousled his hair in a friendly manner. ''You're mother would've killed me if you've died!'' He laughed.

The boys started heading back to the town.

''Jeez, you spread havoc around here!'' Damian commented when he saw all the blue flames around and burned ground with lots of trash spread around the dump even more than it was before. ''Not to mention your wounds...'' He looked at his left arm and his right cheek. ''All because you wanted to save me?'' He smiled, it was a rather sad smile.

''Oh, shut up!'' Dalton blushed a little. ''You are my friend, I wouldn't leave you alone with some cultists.''

Just as they entered Vipik Town, they heard a familiar voice.

''Guys!'' It was Nora running straight at them. As soon as she got close to them she jumped them in the arms. ''I was so worried!'' She was crying. ''As soon as I heard from the townsfolk, that the Abyssal Cult kidnapped a sand-haired kid and another purple-haired ran after then I knew it was you!''

''Owww!'' Dalton cried reaching for his hand, but he brushed it off immediately. ''Come on Nora! Do you think I wouldn't be able to handle some cultists?'' He joked.

''Don't joke around idiot!'' She looked at him with eyes full of tears. ''Cults don't take it easy! You both could've died!'' They didn't answer her, they just let her cry herself out.

''Come with me guys.'' Purple-head said after a while. ''I have a nice place, where we can meet and talk about... stuff.'' He started heading to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

''Whoah!'' Nora and Damian shouted. They were in Dalton's secret base, which looked like a evil base. It was quite big with a black floor and a lot of green puddles of maybe water? In the right part of the base were a big table and some chairs, and near them a PC. In the middle of the base were a lot of strange machines. In the left corner was a door which lead to a room with some wild Pokemons. ''Is this all yours?!'' Nora asked Dalton.

''Yup. All mine. We can use it as a place to talk about our next moves and stuff related to the prophecy.'' Dalton stood proudly pushing his chest forward. It looked kind of amusing to be honest. Purple-head wasn't really muscular so he just looked funny acting like that. But what do you know, he was aware about that. ''Anyways, let's get down to business. Damian?'' Purple-head looked towards his younger friend.

''Uhh yeah, sure! Come out!'' He said holding a Premier Ball in front of him. It opened up, and a little Pokemon landed on the hard, metal floor. It was Shaymin. ''Nora, this is Shaymin, my new Pokemon!''

''W-what?! W-were you chosen by a pixie as well?'' She was shocked. Now there was three people with legendary pixies.

''Looks like it.'' Dalton said. ''Back at the dump, when we were in a pinch, Shaymin came and saved Damian's life. Then it decided to join him.'' He explained.

''That's really hard to believe...'' Nora put her hand to her mouth. ''But... After all what I've seen... I guess it's plausible.'' She finally admitted.

While Nora and Damian were talking about the prophecy Dalton started going to the table to sit down for a bit. After all, he was on his legs all day. He sat down and took out his Tablet, which was used to customize his sacred base. He started looking for some things to buy - his base still looked quite empty, and he didn't even have a fridge, so he couldn't leave food for later. Dalton decided to buy one, some beds and a few carpets as well. The metal floor was hard and cold, so some fluffiness wouldn't do any bad!

''Whatcha doing?'' Asked Damian suddenly and took a seat on the opposite site of the table. The table was in the shape of a rectangle and was painted red and white - like a Poke Ball. The chairs were quite regular. You could lean back in them, watch some Netflix, chill. Both, the table and the chairs were made out of wood.

''Och, just browsing the shop on my Tablet.'' Dalton answered without looking in Damian's direction. ''So are you two done talking about Shaymin?'' Asked purple-head, again without looking at them.

''How can you be not surprised by this turn of events?!'' Nora was a little angry. She sat next to Damian. ''I mean, it's a game changer!''

''No, not really.'' Dalton quickly gave a reply. ''You see, no matter who will be the one the prophecy talks about, it won't change the prophecy itself. It may not even be one of us, but someone else, we don't know...'' He explained.

''Well...'' Nora hesitated. ''But still! A legendary Pokemon! What are the chances that we all three would get one?'' She wasn't wrong. It all seemed like a big joke. The chances were really low when you think about it.

''You're right about that.'' Purple-head finally put the Tablet back to his backpack. ''So... We need to talk about our next move. What are you guys going to do?'' He asked.

''I was thinking about visiting the Augur to be honest, he gave us an invitation after all...'' Damian started. ''Now, that I have Shaymin by my side, I can finally protect Jaern!'' He seemed very confident in himself.

''You don't plan on showing him the pixie, do you?'' Asked Dalton.

''Huh? Why not?'' Damian was confused.

''I don't think it's a good idea to tell anyone about it. The less people know about it, the less you'll be in danger.'' Nora explained. ''Dalton has it really bad right now. The cultists know that he was chosen by a pixie, so they'll try to take him down as soon as it'll be possible for them.'' Purple-head nodded.

''It's not like I'm defenseless though...'' Dalton tried to make the best out of the worst giving a big smile. ''I think that I'll head to Helios City, I heard that there is a gym, so I'll be aiming for that.''

''The gym, huh? I'm still looking into the prophecy. I'm trying to find out more about it, so I'm searching here and there. Someone told me that there is a huge library somewhere in this region that may contain information about the prophecy, so I'll be searching for it...'' Said Nora.

_'The Augur...'_ Those thoughts crossed Dalton's mind again. _'His person really strikes me odd... The whole region is under his control, and his statues stand in almost every city. The mysterious disappearance of the First Augur, and even the fact that the cultists were saying that he brainwashed the entire region... I have a bad feeling about him... And I'll get to the bottom of this case!'_

''Dalton!'' He heard a shout. It was Nora. ''Dalton! Don't space out like that!''

''Oh, sorry!'' He laughed. ''H-huh? Where's Damian?'' Damian was nowhere to be seen in the base.

''Really? You didn't even notice him leave? He said that he can't wait to see the Augur so he'll be going ahead of us.'' Nora knocked on his head.

''Ow! Jeez, no need to be so rude! Not my fault that I'm good at thinking!'' He said ironically and started laughing with Nora. When they stopped there was a moment of awkward silence. It was the moment when purple-head realized that he was alone with Nora. His heart started beating faster and he couldn't help, but to steal glances at her. He wanted to say something to break the silence. ''And you? What do you think about the Second Augur?'' Dalton asked suddenly.

''Huh? About the Augur?'' The question caught Nora off guard. First she though Dalton was joking, but his face clearly showed that he was serious. ''Well... I don't think he's a bad guy. He did help out the region after the First Augur went missing.'' This answer did not please Dalton.

''You to Nora?'' Ha was kind of sad. He looked on the ground and stood up. ''Do you really believe that Jaern is a good guy?!'' He started to rise his voice. Dalton didn't even know why the Augur was something that sparked the anger flame in him.

''What is your problem?'' She sounded irritated. Nora stood up as well. ''He helped us out! He's fighting the cults! Of course he is a good guy!'' She was starting to shout as well.

''I see...'' Dalton lowered his head. ''I-I'm sorry... I just think that there is something wrong with him. Don't you get the feeling that people treat him like a god?'' Purple-head wasn't shouting anymore.

''I don't know... I guess the statues really aren't that necessary, but he did help out Torren. I think you're wrong on this one Dalton.'' She also calmed down.

''Maybe...'' Was what he said. _'Like hell!' _Was what he thought. Sometimes you have that feeling that you're right no matter what, even when everybody else is saying that you're wrong, and this was the exact same feeling that Dalton was overwhelmed by.

It was starting to get quite late, the sun was going to be replaced by the moon in a minute or two.

''It's getting late, we should rest.'' Said Nora. ''Let's go reserve some beds in the Pokemon Center.''

''Actually... Wait a second.'' Dalton stood up, and went to the other side of the base. After a minute he came back. ''Ok, come with me.'' He was smiling. They walked to the upper part of Dalton's base.

''Huh? This wasn't here before!'' A big carpet was laying on the floor and on the carpet, there were standing two beds. ''H-how?''

''It's the Tablet.'' He explained taking the Tablet out of his bag. ''I can buy things with it, and then... Materialize them? I guess? I think that's how it works...'' He wasn't sure himself. The technology is definitely progressing fast!

''So... We'll sleep together?'' She blushed.

''Well, each of us has a bed, but if you want me to move mine to another part of the base, then that's fine with me.'' Dalton answered blushing as well.

''N-no, it's ok. It would be kind of scary sleeping alone in a place like this.'' Nora admitted. ''This base looks kind of creepy to be honest, sorry!''

''No, I know.'' Dalton gave a warm smile. ''But I like it.''

''If you like it, then I guess I have no choice.'' She laughed.

Dalton turned off the lights, and they lied down on their beds, Dalton on his back looking at the ceiling, and Nora on her side facing away from the boy. Silence filled the room.

''Goodnight.'' Purple-head said finally.

''Yeah, goodnight.'' Nora replied.

* * *

The next day, Dalton decided to go after Damian, while Nora was going to do some more research around Vipik City on the subject of the library. Purple-head proceeded to the Crossroads battling with trainers and soon - evolving his Quilava into a Typhlosion. After clearing Route 5 he entered Koril Town, and a dry and warm breeze caressed his face. The sun felt way hotter than before and the sky was very clear. Koril itself, wasn't a small town, neither was it a big one. It was a quiet and peaceful town to be honest, but the people seemed concerned about something. Dalton decided to ask around, and it turned out that some shady people passed through the town recently and entered the desert. Some of the townsfolk were sure, that those people were cultists. The boy immediately got interested. Before he entered the desert, he decided to heal up at the Center and stock up on some Super Potions. When he entered the desert, he immediately felt a sense of regret. The wind was far stronger than before and it was full of sand, so his vision was limited. Aside from that, a lot of sand was going in his mouth and eyes.

''I hate deserts.'' He said to himself.

The desert itself, seemed quite empty. There were no trainers to be seen. Actually, there was nothing to be seen, aside from sand. With his eyes covered, Dalton was slowly making his way up the desert. He was walking up a small dune, when suddenly the sand lowered itself and the boy landed on his face and slid down the dune. The sand was hot, and it was very unpleasant, especially, when it was everywhere under Dalton's clothing.

''Ow, damn it!'' - Dalton was cross. - ''I fricking hate deserts!''

He was standing up, when he felt something under his hand. It was small, probably a stone, so the boy was about to ignore it, but something about the thing caught his interest. I wasn't rough. It had an oval shape and it was smooth. He kneeled down, and picked it up. It was a small orb, it had a green color, and a black and brown, strange shape inside of it.

''A Mega Stone?'' He didn't even question how he knew about that. True, he saw Beedrill Mega Evolve, but he never saw its Mega Stone. ''I wonder what Pokemon it belongs to...'' He put the stone in his backpack and ventured forward.

Soon he saw an entrance to a cave. At last! He was save for some time from the sand. He quickly made his way inside of the cave. It was a lot cooler than the outside, and the air wasn't filled with sand. The cavern wasn't that dark either. It was almost the middle of the day, so the sunshine falling in the cave through the entrance was quite enough to light the place up. Dalton sat on the rocky ground and rested for a while. It was quiet, or so Dalton though. He couldn't hear anything at first, but when he went completely silent...

''W-what do you want?'' It was a trembling, manly voice. Purple-head focused on the direction, the voice was coming from. It was a little bit deeper into the cave, but it seemed rather close. The boy slowly got up, and tried to stay silent while he was walking in the said direction.

''Ohohoho, I think you know what we came for.'' A woman spoke up. Her voice was kind of spooky, and the echo of her voice sent a chill down Dalton's spine. ''We want the scroll.'' Purple-head was really close now. The voice was coming from behind huge rock. He slowly walked up to the big rock and hid behind it. The boy peaked from behind it and saw an interesting scene. A hiker was surrounded by lots of people who were dressed rather unique.

_'Cultists...'_ Dalton though. _'They may be the ones the people in Koril were talking about...' _He was right. Those were cultists, and from the looks of it, they were threatening the hiker.

''The scroll belongs to my children! They found it!'' He was scared of them, but he didn't want to give away the precious scroll.

''I don't care.'' He received a simple answer. Just now Dalton could take a look at the talking cultist. It was a woman, but that was already clear. She was wearing some kind of robes and had strange styled dark-purple hair. She continued talking. ''Listen carefully. You know what happens, when something explodes in a cave? A lot of rocks fall from the ceiling, sometimes trapping people inside of the cave...'' She smiled.

''W-where are you going with this?'' He was petrified.

''I think you exactly know where I'm going with this. If you don't give us the scroll you can bid farewell to your family down the ladder.'' The smile on her face was disturbing. Her eyes were like the eyes of an insane person. Dalton frowned.

''Fine! Just take this stupid scroll!'' He handed over a scroll to the main cultist. ''Now let me go to my family!''

The purple-haired woman nodded, and the cultists let the man through. He hurried to the ladder and climbed down.

''Press the button.'' The woman said coldly.

''B-but you said that we will let them go.'' One of her subordinates protested.

''Press the button.'' She repeated herself, her tone didn't change at all. They had no choice. The cave trembled and a overwhelming, loud voice was heard. Purple-head watched as the entrance with the ladder was being covered with rocks. ''Let's head back to Helios City.'' She said. ''We're going to visit the Augur, he'll help us out with the scroll.'' She finished talking, and started going deeper into the cave, or at least so it looked. In reality, just a little further was another exit from the.

Dalton was shocked. He immediately ran to what was left from the ladder to try to move the rocks, but they were too heavy. There was nothing he could do. It was too late... With his head lowered he started exiting the cave.

''W-wait a minute!'' He suddenly connected the dots. ''They are heading to the Augur, because they want his help? T-that would mean, that Jaern is working with the cults! He is a bad guy in the end!'' After all, there was something good in the fact that he witnessed everything just now. He was fully confident in himself about the Augur's real intentions. ''I'm coming for you Jaern...''

He was about to exit the cave when someone bumped into him. It was a familiar face.

''D-dalton! You caught up faster than I thought you would!'' It was Damian. He looked a little different than yesterday.

''Damian! There is something I need to tell you!'' Purple-head didn't even notice Damian's change in appearance. He was now wearing a brown shirt with a red scarf, and red pants. Ha was kind of resembling his new partner - Shaymin. ''We have to-''

''Battle!'' Damian cut him off. ''We have to battle! I got a lot stronger, and now I'm sure I'll defeat you!'' He was totally hyped up. There was no stopping him. Dalton had to fight.

''Go! Crawdaunt!'' A huge, red lobster Pokemon landed on the rocky battlefield. It had huge pincers and a gold star on its forehead. It looked ready for a hard fight!

''Come on Akame! I need you!'' Dalton said while throwing a Poke Ball. A humanoid Pokemon landed with grace on the ground. It was yellow and white, and it looked like it was wearing a dress. It was the Delta Gardevoir! She looked at Dalton with hateful eyes and crossed her arms. She didn't want to cooperate. ''Please! Just once!'' She still didn't want to listen to her trainer. Gardevoir looked at her opponent, and then back at her trainer. She sighed and took a battle stance which looked like a pose a ballerina would make. ''Thank you! Now, use Shock Wave!'' Gardevoir put her hands in front of her, and started creating a ball of lightning. Sparks were flying everywhere, and suddenly bolts of electricity started shooting in Crawdaunt's direction hitting him for super effective damage! It was a OHKO. Akame jumped with joy and let out a happy cry, but then she got a hold of herself and went back to her usual behavior.

''What?! No way... Crawdaunt isn't very defensive, but still...'' Damian was shocked. ''Damn it! Time for my next Pokemon! Go! Blastoise!'' A huge black turtle landed on the ground. It had a red headband and a couple of red belts tied to its shell. It roared loud and Akame took a step back.

''I promised one battle.'' Dalton said calling back Akame to her Poke Ball. ''You did great!'' He smiled at the capsule. ''Now, it's time for my next move! Go! Kagami!'' A big badger-like Pokemon landed on the rocks. Fire immediately shot from its back making the area w little warmer. It growled at the turtle without hesitation. This Typholsion was really special. It looked like someday it belonged to a trainer, because it already knew Fire Pledge. Aside from that, the nature shenanigans. ''Fire Pledge!'' The badger stomped on the rocks, and the ground slowly started cracking. Suddenly a huge wall of fire consumed Delta Blastoise damaging it.

''A-amazing!'' Damian was in awe. ''But! My Blastoise is even more amazing! Use Dark Pulse'' The turtle made a black ball of darkness with its arms and proceeded to smash the ball in the ground. A wave of darkness flew from the spot in which Blastoise smashed the ball. The wave threw Kagami across the cave wounding him pretty badly. The damage overall was pretty even, but Kagami was able to keep up, because the Charcoal he was holding onto.

''Again, Fire Pledge!'' Once again a wall of fire surrounded Delta Blastoise and hurt him quite badly. Blastoise was near his limits.

''We won't lose! Aura Sphere!'' The Delta Pokemon took a step back and positioned its arms in a characteristic way, one below the other with the palms facing towards each other. In between the palms a ball of light started to form. Then, Blastoise shot the ball straight at Typhlosion making him fly one more time. Typlosion was at his limits as well.

''It's a game of speed, an when it comes to speed, Kagami wins! End it with a Fire Pledge!'' Kagami roared and stomped on the ground making it crack for the third time. The fire shoot from the ground and swallowed the black turtle. When the fire died out, the Blastoise wan knocked out. ''Yes!''

''Damn! And another one!'' Damian cried. ''Ugh... I chose you! Luxray!'' This time, a big lion with black fur stood on the rocky battlefield. Its black mane was spiked and it looked really sharp! Judging by the mane's length - it was a male. On the end of his long tail, there was a gold star. ''Luxray! Use Thunder Fang!'' The cat's fangs started glowing with a yellow light, and sparks started emanating from his mouth. Luxray started charging at Kagami.

''Kagami, come back! Go! Nishinoya!'' Dalton called Typhlosion back and send out Excadrill in a second, so the Thunder Fang hit with succession. Unfortunately for Damian, Nishinoya was a Ground type Pokemon. The attack didn't do any damage at all. The lion let loose of the mole, and immediately an attacked was lunched. ''Earthquake!'' The whole cave started to shake, and the ground underneath Luxray started shaking especially hard.

''Like hell dude! Come back Luxray! Go Shaymin!' - A little green hedgehog landed on the rocky ground. It looked cute, but in mid-battle with its face filled with hostility, it somehow was a little frightening. It took the Earthquake attack which was pretty damn strong. But in the end, a Legendary is a Legendary - it lived.

''Well, I did expect Shaymin, but not so early!'' Dalton commented. _'But this tells me something important... He didn't have any other Pokemon to switch in on a earth attack, which means that I will need Excadrill later... Who can I switch in though? Akame won't help me, and she would be useful... I guess Kageyama will do the trick.'_ He quickly connected the dots.

"Alright Shaymin! Use Leech Seed!'' A couple of seed flew out of the hedgehogs and started falling at the armored mole.

''Nishinoya, come back! Go! Kageyama!'' A black, boney dragon landed on the battlefield, making the dust fly up. The seeds landed on the dragon and roots spread from them. They sucked a little HP from him and the Pixie regenerated a little.

''Now we're talking Purple-head!'' Damian smiled widely. ''Give me your best shot.''

''You got it!'' Dalton pointed his finger at the Legendary Pokemon. ''Shadow Ball!'' Three big, dark-purple balls appeared in front of Kageyama. He roared as the balls one after another, shot in the opponents direction, each making a direct hit. The Shaymin took quite some damage, it was at its limits.

''Damn it! Use Synthesis!'' The Pixie started absorbing green energy. The Shaymin recovered, but so did Kageyama, because of his Leftovers.

''Looks like it's over! Shadow Ball, one more time!'' And again, three missiles of darkness flew towards Shaymin, hitting it directly and knocking it out.

''What?! You knocked out my legendary Pokemon? Aren't you lucky...'' Damian was bummed up. ''But! I still can fight! Get ready! Luxray!'' The lion yet again landed on the rocky ground.

''Shadow Sneak!'' Shouted Dalton. He wasn't sure, if Kageyama could outspeed the cat so he played safely. The dragon suddenly disappeared leaving a dark shadow in its place which disappeared shortly after. Out of nowhere a dark cloud appeared behind Luxray and Delta Charizard emerged from it and spun around waving his tail and hitting the lion with it. The damage wasn't crazy, after all, Charizard was more Special than Physical, but damage was damage.

''You cheeky little... Use Crunch!'' The Luxray roared and its fangs grew larger, making them even more visible than before. It rushed in Kageyama's direction. It lunged at him, biting and his shoulder. Kageyama dropped on the ground unconscious.

''Damn it! With just one Crunch?! Kageyama, come back! Go! Nishinoya!'' The mole was facing the lion again. Their eyes locked on each other, ready to attack. Even though they could give their everything, the battle was already decided. ''Earthquake!'' The cave shook and the ground under Lexray's paws cracked. After the quake, it fell on the rocks unconscious.

''And another one! Arceus, damn it!'' Damian returned Luxray to its capsule, and he drew his final Poke Ball. ''You're my last hope, come out! Metang!'' A big levitating monster appeared on the battlefield. Its skin was rock, or maybe steel or some kind of metal. It was hard to tell. The Metang floated above the ground moving from side to side and looking at his opponent.

''All right! We got this! We only need to hit it with an Earthquake, but first we have to pin it to the ground. Nishinoya, use Rock Slide!'' Excadrill spread his arms and strange portal-like rings appeared above his foe. Huge rocks started falling from them, hitting the Metang, but having almost no effect aside from pinning it to the ground. ''Excellent!''

''Wha-? I call shenanigans! Grrrr, use Psychic!'' Metang's red eyes glowed and strange, mystic powers surrounded Nishinoya. He started levitating and suddenly was thrown into a stalagmite braking it in half. The damage wasn't crazy but Nishinoya had scratches all over his body. It appeared that the crash with the stalagmite caused some damage as well.

''Hang in there buddy! Use Earthquake!'' The whole cave started trebling, and soon after Metang's numb body was lying under the rocks from the Rock Slide attack.

''Oh, man! I lost AGAIN!'' He cried. Damian was erupting with rage. He couldn't beat Dalton even with a legendary Pokemon on his team. That was bullshit! ''Dalton! You cheat, how do you keep winning?!''

Dalton laughed. ''I don't know dude. It just... happens.'' He scratched the back of his head. ''Anyway... There was something I wanted to tell you about the Augur!'' Purple-head remembered.

''Huh?'' Damian was curious. ''The Augur? What happened?''

''I saw some cultists and overheard their conversation. They are heading towards the Augur and it seems that they are worki-'' He couldn't finish, because Damian interrupted him.

''Wh- wh- what?! The Augur's in danger! I'm going straight to Helios City! We'll meet there!'' And he ran off.

''Helix damn it Damian. When will you listen? I need to open your eyes... I need to open everyone's eyes... I'm coming for you Jaern... Be prepared...'' Dalton exited the cave and the light of day blinded him. A hot wave of wind burned his skin and sweat immediately covered his face. The wind was stronger than before, and it even had more sand in it. A desert and strong winds? ''I hate deserts...''

* * *

_=Save_

_Would you like to save the game?_

_=Yes_

_There is already a save file. Is it OK to overwrite it?_

_=Yes_

_Dalton saved the game!_

* * *

And that would be it! Damn this took long, longer than I expected. I hope you guys will forgive me and wait for the next chapter which I hope will appear soon. I was actually planning on making this chapter and the next one into one, but I figured that it would be too long and it would be a pain to read. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please! Share your opinion about this fanfic. Tell me what is wrong, what is good, what you like, what you dislike. It really helps! To the next fic guys and gals, Papa Bless You.


	4. The Insurgent

Welp, here we go. Another chapter, but this one is kind of special. Why? Because from now on, the story will change drastically. How? Like I would tell you! You'll have to read to find out! Enjoy! ALSO, please! Write some reviews! It really helps and motivates!

* * *

_= Continue _

_Dalton _

_Badges: 2_

_Time: 5d 14h_

* * *

''Hi, I'm Dalton, but you probably know that by now. I just won against Damian in the Rezzai Cave and started heading towards Roggan Town, but with my luck, a sandstorm started building up. The air was filled with sand, and a huge black cloud started covering the sky. I hurried to the town, but the sandstorm was quickly catching up...''

* * *

**Location: Rezzai Desert**

The purple haired boy was now running. His palms were sweaty, knees week, arms were heavy there was sand in his hair already, he wasn't ready for something like that! He was tripping and falling on his face from time to time because of the sandy hills. Finally he reached the exit, but the storm was there before him, so it was really hard to see. Dalton entered Roggan Town, or so he hoped, because his vision by now was nearly non-existent. Blinded, with his hands searching for a building he was slowly making his way to the center of the little town. After walking for a short time in the dark, his fingers finally touched something that felt like a wall. A house? A Pokemon Center? Damn, even a shop will be enough. He searched for a door or an entrance and he finally found one. It was a regular door, which meant that he was in front of someone's house.

''HELLO?!'' He shouted. ''THERE'S A SANDSTORM! I'D LIKE TO COME IN!'' But there was no response. He pulled on the handle, the door was open! He quickly got in and shut the door immediately not even looking inside the house, his face was facing the closed door.

''I'm sorry that I had to barge in so suddenly.'' He let out a sigh of relief. ''There's a huge sands-'' He started to turn around to face the owner of the house and he froze. Silence took over the building.

''Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU?!'' A girl shouted stammering. It was that cultists girl from before, the one who Dalton saved from the trash mountain falling on her. ''W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!'' She was still shouting.

Dalton was still frozen in place. He didn't even move one inch. He started to reach for the handle again and pulled it. _'I think I'll go.' _He though. And the second he pulled that handle a strong wind blew the door open and pushed Purple-head away from the door, making him fall on his stomach. The girl started walking towards the open door, but it was really hard, because of the wind, and when she finally closed the door she sat down on the floor with her back leaned against the entrence. Silence, again deaf silence. The girl was looking at the boy who was slowly getting up from the floor. When he turned in her direction he was covering his face with his hand.

''Ouch...'' He whispered to himself checking his palm. It was covered with blood from his nose. ''Damn it.'' He whispered again.

The girl raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy. What was he doing here? Why he? Why here? The boy who was her main enemy and at the same time the boy who saved her life. The one with the Mew, the one all the cults were after. And here he is. She had him in her house. If things would go her way she could even get promoted to a Cult Admin! She smiled slightly, but she quickly regained her cool again. Something dripped on the ground. She looked at the purple haired boy again. His face looked quite funny, somewhat flustered and embarrassed. What was going on with him. She looked at his right hand, which was covering his face. Something was leaking through his fingers... Was it blood? Did something happen to him when he fell down? She looked in the floor near him, and she saw a red dots. Yup, blood. She got up and went to one of her cupboards and started searching for something in it.

Dalton was watching her carefully. What was she up to? Did she have a gun or something like that hidden somewhere? She was a cultist after all. A cultist! Just his luck! First the sandstorm and then this? Wasn't he a Super Duper Luckster. And there's blood everywhere! Helix damn it! The girl finally closed the cupboard and with something white in her hands she came closer to Dalton and threw it to him. She threw him a bandage? A handkerchief some toilet paper and a white rag.

''Huh?'' He was confused. ''And what's that for?'' He asked with his nose stuffed with blood.

''It's for the blood you idiot.'' She said. ''Wipe it.'' She waved her hand in front of her face.

Dalton wiped his face and hands with the handkerchief and blew his nose into it. Quite a lot of blood came out. He looked at her suspiciously. What was she doing?

''Heh...'' He snorted.

''And what are you laughing at?'' She asked irritated.

''Aren't we enemies?'' He replied with a question.

''We're stuck in a house together during a crazy sandstorm. Do you seriously want to fight now?'' Damn was she irritated. Probably because of him not his stupid questions.

''Can't argue with that.'' Said Purple-head still sitting on the floor with a piece of paper stuck in his nose. He looked actually quite funny, but the girl wouldn't admit it. Like a guy like him would make her laugh!

The cultist girl sat in one of the chairs by the table, but soon she stood up again and went to her kitchen counter. She poured some water into a kettle and started warming it up. Next she prepared two cups and put some sachets in them. Was she making tea? And two cups of tea? Man she must be thirsty for some tea. Shortly after, the water started boiling so she turned off the gas and poured hot water in the cups. She took two little spoons, put some sugar into the cups and stirred the water. She then took both of the cups and sat by the table. One of the cups was placed next to her but the second one was placed on the opposite side of the table. She wasn't going to drink it? Then why did she make it? Kids starving in Aroma and she is wasting water? Typical cultist...

''So are you going to drink it or not?'' She asked after a while.

''What?'' Dalton was taken off guard. ''Drink what?''

''The tea I made, you idiot!'' She pointed at the second cup, looking at Dalton.

Purple-head was confused. The tea? The tea was made for him? He slowly got up and walked to the table and sat in front of the cultist. He took the cup in his dominant hand and brought it up to his lips, and he was about to drink when...

''It's poisoned!'' He shouted standing up.

''It's not!'' She stood up as well.

''Prove it!''

The cultist took the cup from him and took a long sip, she swallowed and then immediately cried.

''Aha! I knew it was poisoned!'' He laughed in triumph.

''HOOTTT!'' Tears were in her eyes.

''What?'' What was going on? The tea wasn't poisoned? It was just hot... What was she up to? They both sat down and the girl continued to drink her own tea with a irritated expression. Dalton was looking at the cup. Slowly he picked it up and took a short sip. ''Huh?'' He took another one. ''It's...'' And another one. ''Actually...'' Another one. He couldn't stop. Well, he didn't even think about it, but he just left a desert so he was quite thirsty. He looked up at the girl and caught her looking at him as well. When she noticed it she quickly turned away from him and started drinking from her won cup again, blushing slighly. He took the chance and looked at the girl. She didn't even look like a cultist right now. She wore a grey sweater and brown shorts. Her hair was blonde and quite short - it reached just past her neck. She wore a white hairpin in her bangs. Her eyes were a dark, blue color. Overall, a pretty girl. She probably wasn't even that old. She actually looked like she was Dalton's age, which was seventeen by the way.

''What are you looking at?'' She blushed.

''Heh, you're actually quite nice.'' Purple-head said.

''Well, you're just as stupid as they say.'' She complimented Dalton back.

The boy laughed. She was trying to be mean to him, but it ended up being really funny! Maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought she was. Was every cultist like that? They all were human after all. They fell like everyone else, they speak like everyone else. People tend to forget, that they are all human.

Some time passed in silence. Well, not really silence. You could hear the sandstorm raging outside, but still. Awkward silence.

''Why?'' Dalton broke it. The girls attention quickly focused on him. ''Why did you join a cult?''

The girl didn't really know what to say, or even if she should tell him. They were enemies! Right? Right! Right...

''Well...'' Right? ''Someone once told me...'' She hesitated. ''You are either a cultist or you're no one. I'd rather be a cultist than no one.'' She finally said.

''Is that so?'' He asked. ''Was it worth it? Do you like being a cultist?'' Purple-head kept asking. He was really serious, there was no hesitation in his voice.

''It's not like I have a choice now. Once you join a cult there's no backing out. When you quit, you might as well take your own life, otherwise they will do it for you.'' She wasn't very happy when she was explaining. It was clear by now - she wasn't a bad person. Probably most of the cultists were like her. Regular people, manipulated and forced to do the dirty work. Quite depressing. ''And you?'' This time the girl asked. ''Is it true? Are you really the chose one?''

Dalton wanted to say that he wasn't really sure, but he thought about Damian and Nora and the danger he would put them in. ''I guess.'' He replied. ''Mew chose me so I think that makes me the one the prophecy talk about.''

''So it is true...'' She seemed kind of sad about that.

''What? What's the matter?'' He saw that.

''It's just... If you're the one, that means that every cult is after your head. Including my cult.''

''Ah, I see.'' He smiled. ''Don't worry, I won't go down so easily. And I think you know that quite well.''

She remembered how he saved her and wounded still fought the other cultists. She looked at her ankle which was bandaged. That was quite a reminder of his actions. _'Why?' _She thought. _'A young boy like him... It's just sad...'_

''Cheer up!'' He said. ''Let's change the subject!'' She nodded. ''Well, actually I didn't even introduce myself. Hello, I'm Dalton.'' He stood up and bowed like somebody from a royal family. The girl giggled.

''I'm Emily.'' She stood up and just like a girl with a big dress she pulled it up and bowed a little. They both laughed, and continued talking.

They talked for about an hour not even noticing that the sandstorm stopped quite a while ago. When they finally noticed it, Dalton decided it was time to leave. He stood up from his chair and walked to the door. Emily walked with him.

''Hey, I had a really great time.'' Dalton said looking at the girl.

''Me too.'' She smiled. ''But remember...'' Dalton looked at her with a questioning glance. ''After you leave we'll be enemies again.'' She wasn't really happy when she said that. Did she actually take a liking to the boy?

''Don't worry.'' Said Dalton. ''I'm sure, when the time comes and we'll face each other again, we won't fight.'' A big grin appeared on his face. Emily smiled as well, it looked like he managed to cheer her up. ''I hope we'll meet soon.'' He reached out his hand to her.

''Yeah, let's meet soon.'' She grabbed his hand and they shared a warm handshake.

Dalton left the house and waved again to Emily who was standing in the door. When he walked away from her home he looked at the sun. Night time was about to begin really soon, so he had to hurry to Helios City. Just before he left Roggan, he visited the Pokemon Center to heal up, and continued his adventure.

* * *

He headed towards Route 6 battling his way through it and soon after, entering Route 7. When he set his foot in it he saw two red towers on each side of the road that lead to the Helios City. You could see it from this route pretty clearly. It was really big, probably the biggest city in the region. No wonder the Second Augur decided to make it his home. There were a lot of tall buildings, but one was especially tall, reaching the clouds and even going past them, or actually the clouds lowering themselves near the tower. Dalton looked at it wondering if this is Jaern's headquarters. With this thought flying in his mind, he made his way towards the city.

Soon he entered Helios, and a familiar face greeted him. It was Damian.

''Took you long enough!'' He shouted.

''Well, sorry but I got caught up in a sandstorm and couldn't really proceed.'' Said Dalton looking at Damian with irritated expression.

''Okay, okay, never mind that! Listen, just now I was in the Jade Tower, and it was filled with cultists! I think those were from the Sky Cult! They wore really dark green clothes and capes!'' Dalton froze. He knew they went to the Augur, but to think that they would do it without hiding or without any discretion.

''What else do you know?'' Dalton quickly asked.

''They are blocking the entrance to the Jade Tower, so we can't get in from the front, but I heard, that the tower is connected with the Helios Sewers, so maybe we can get in by going through the sewers.'' Damian explained. This wasn't exactly a bad idea. A great one if I had to say.

''Looks like we don't really have a choice, huh?'' Dalton admitted. ''We're going through the sewer system. Let's scatter and find a way to go in.'' He proposed. ''When one of us finds it, he'll send a signal through the Pokedex watch.''

''Okay! See you later!'' Damian ran off.

''All right, let's do this!'' Dalton rushed off as well.

Purple-head started off by talking to the townsfolk if they knew a way to get into the sewers, but no one really knew, or they didn't want to tell him.

''Excuse me! Do you by any chance know where the sewer system entrance is?'' Asked Dalton an old man.

''No, I'm afraid I don't know...'' He answered a little bit sad that he couldn't help the youngster.

''Oh, alright... Thank you!'' The boy started walking off when suddenly the man spoke up.

''Wait a second boy. Have we met before?'' He asked. ''You seem awfully familiar... I swear we've met before.'' Dalton eyes sparkled. They might've met before! This man probably saw him before his memories were wiped off! He was seriously excited.

''Well, I don't know, have we?'' He didn't really know how to ask. He wanted to know more.

''No, I don't think we have, sorry for troubling you!'' The elder said walking off.

Damn it! That was his chance to find out more about his past. Se he certainly was in Helios City before. Maybe this was where he came from? Ahhh! This encounter sparked more questions than gave answers! Well, he was getting closer to his past, that was certain, but he was still so, so far away.

Dalton continued his search for the sewers with a lot happening inside his mind. He couldn't really focus, so his search was a failure. To his surprise, his watch suddenly started vibrating. It was Damian!

''I found it! Go to the Department Store and search its basement. We'll meet in the sewers!'' Was all he said. Dalton quickly ran to the big store and as soon as he entered it he went straight for the basement.

''Excuse me!'' The receptionist cried. ''You can't enter the basement!'' Now the boy had a problem. How did Damian even enter the basement? That kid...

''Ah, I'm sorry.'' He backed off. And exited the store. ''How can I get in?'' He was rubbing his forehead, searching for an answer. _'What are my options? A distraction? I could sneak by in one occurred... Wait! I know!' _He finally thought about a pretty neat plan. Dalton drew one of his Poke Balls and called out a Pokemon. ''Nishinoya, come out!'' An armored mole landed on the ground. Dalton crouched and petted him on his metallic head. ''Listen buddy.'' He began. ''You have to use Earthquake as soon as we'll walk in this building, alright?'' The mole nodded. Looks like the plan was clear.

Both of them started walking in the building, and as soon as they did the cashier started talking again. ''Sir, I told you, you can-'' But she didn't finish because suddenly the ground started shaking and the whole building started trembling. The casher dropped on the floor and ducked under her table. Dalton quickly returned Nishinoya back to his Poke Ball and run as fast as he could down the stairs which lead to the basement.

''Yes!'' He whispered to himself while looking at Nishinoya's Poke Ball. ''All thanks to you.'' Dalton smiled at the capsule and attached it back to his Poke Belt (a regular belt but with special Poke Ball holders).

Dalton started searching for and entrance to the sewers and soon enough, he found one. Behind some boxes, a ladder was leading down underground. He started climbing down, and a strange stench hit him. It wasn't as bad as the Vipik Dump, but still it wasn't something pleasant. Purple-head jumped down from the last three rugs and landed in a pond of green, polluted water. He cringed at the thought that the whole area will be filled with it. Well, it's not like he had a choice. He looked around to check if Damian was anywhere near, but he wasn't. Of course. Why would he? They only agreed to meet in the sewers. Better keep moving, he probably started searching for the connection with the Jade Tower. Dalton started walking through the smelly maze covered in polution and... other stuff, back and forth walking on dead ends from time to time. Soon, he found a big, deep pond of the green liquid. He could see a ladder on the other side! How was he going to cross it? Damn it!

''Mew!'' He suddenly heard. It was the pink pixie.

''Mew? What is it?'' He petted it on its head. It flew to the middle of the pond and started glowing with green light. ''What? Is that... Seedflare?'' That's right! Mew could use any move! It saw Shaymin use it back at the dump and learned how to use it by itself... Amazing!

Mew covered the whole area with light green, soothing light and purified all the water in the area. The fluid in the pond slowly started to change color, from green to clear blue. When Mew finished it floated back to Dalton and landed on his head, completely exhausted.

''Great job!'' Purple-head praised the fluffy Pokemon, and after the Pokemon hugged Dalton's head, it disappeared yet again.

The boy swam across the watter with his Instant Lapras and climbed up the ladder. He expected to come out in the tower, but what he saw was shocking. It looked like a underground city! There was a sign in front of the ladder.

''Welcome to the Black Market.'' Dalton read out laud. The Black Market? ''I guess it rings a bell... Someone told me about this while I was questioning people around Helios...''

''Ah! Dalton!'' The boy suddenly heard a familiar voice. It was Damian. ''Took you long enough!''

''Deja vu...'' He replied. ''Anyway, how did you get past the cashier?!''

''Oh, you know.'' He nudged him with his elbow. ''She couldn't say no when she saw me.''

''I bet she was laughing so hard she didn't notice when you slipped through.'' Dalton joked.

''Yeah right!'' Damian was a bit upset, but then he laughed. ''Let's get going, this place gives me the creeps.''

He wasn't exactly off with that statement. The Black Market was a really strange place. There weren't really any roads, you had to walk on quite big pipes to move around which were connected to platforms with buildings on them. Dalton and Damian were slowly walking through the market, Damian a little scared and Dalton actually interested and curious.

''Rare Candies, Rare Candies! We sell Rare Candies!'' A shady guy was shouting.

''Evolve your Pokemon without trading it! No need for friends!'' A old woman was screeching.

''Make your own move for your Pokemon! Your own original move!'' Another man was inviting.

That last one caught Daltons attention. A new move? You can make your own move? AWESOME! Nishinoya could use a stronger Steel type attack...

''Excuse me!'' Said Dalton while walking towards a guy with a coat and fedora.

''Are you crazy? Are you out of your mind?!'' Damian whispered to Dalton with angst in his voice.

''Chillax, I got it.'' Dalton reassured. ''Excuse me! How does this 'Original Move' work exactly?''

''Oh, it's quite simple kid!'' He answered with a raspy voice. ''It will be a Physical with base power of 70. No additional effect, you choose the name and the type. So what do you say kiddo?'' He grinned.

''How much?'' Purple-head asked straight forward.

''Ohoho! I see you like going straight to the point eh? I like that. For you it'll be 5000.'' He stated.

''5000? Alright.'' Dalton smiled. ''A steel type attack, and for the name...'' He stopped for a second. ''Hmmm... Let's go with 'Odin Sword'.''

''Hmmmh. Cool, cool. You got it. Hold on a second.'' He said and disappeared under his stand. He soon stood up with a disk in his hand. ''This may look like a TM, but it's not. This is a steel type Custom Move, and once I write the name...'' He wrote 'Odin Sword' on the CD with some kind of a marker. ''It should work for any Pokemon you have. Remember one thing kiddo! It works like the old TM, the disk disappears after one use, so use it wisely!''

''Thanks.'' Said Dalton handing over the money and receiving the Custom Move. ''By the way, aren't you concerned about a kid like me buying something from the Black Market?'' Dalton joked.

''Why would I?'' The man was confused. ''You seem like a very mature boy. What are you? fifteen?''

''Seventeen actually.'' Dalton corrected.

''Almost got it! Anyways, does it really matter what your age is? If you're mature, than you can even be fourteen and I would sell a Custom Move to you kiddo.'' He said and he ruffled Daltons hair.

''Again, thank you!'' Said Dalton as he walked off with Damian. ''A nice guy, huh?'' Dalton said to Damian.

''What?! You just made a deal with someone from the Black Market! That's just... Wrong!'' The sandy haired boy screamed angrily.

''Oh, come on!'' Purple-head waved it off, calling out Nishinoya. He then proceeded to hold up the Custom Move CD to his head and the CD got absorbed. The Pokedex opened up and a massage appeared, asking if Excadrill should forgot a move. ''Bye, bye Metal Claws.'' The move was forgotten and a new one replaced it.

''I can't believe you aren't fazed at all.'' Damian shook his head. ''Let's, let's just go.''

Soon they reached a quite big building, connecting with the top of the sewer. That could be it, couldn't it? They entered the building and saw a lot of boxes with strange devices inside of them. They decided to not touch them, they might've been dangerous. The walls and the floor were made out of steel or maybe metal? As they were walking further, they heard voices.

''Boss, someone entered the building.'' A man's voice was heard. The man wasn't old, that was clear, and his voice was familiar.

''Oh? Who is it?'' Another man, slightly older spoke up. The voice was somehow familiar, but Dalton couldn't figure out where he heard it. The boys walked closer to the men, tightly sticking to the cold wall.

''Two young boys, it seems that they are searching for something.'' The younger man explained.

''Hmmm, I want to meet them, let them come.'' Dalton felt Damian's grip tightening on his arm. Dalton's eyes narrowed.

''Let's go.'' He said, and pulled Damian after him.

Damian protested, but Dalton was persistent and didn't stop. They were walking towards the voices and soon they saw them. A man in a black coat and black fedora with white clothes sticking out of the coat was sitting before a computer screen, and a younger man with light blue hair, a white cape and pants and a blue shirt, the man was looking straight at them. Dalton knew both of those men... Kind of.

''So you came.'' The younger man started, and the older one turned around and when he saw the boys he smiled slightly.

''Well, well, well. I think I remember you boys...'' He started. ''How are my Deltas doing?'' The other man was a little confused, but quickly caught up with what was going on.

''Boss, don't tell me that those boys are holding on to our Deltas?'' He was kind of angry.

''Now, now Taen. Don't get angry with me! You wanted to throw them out anyways, so I gave them to my friend from the university.'' He stood up. ''Now, what bring you here if I can ask?'' He got dead serious.

Cultists. Cultists from the Perfection Cult. There was something off about them. The older, the boss had a really good impression. He looked shady, but he acted somewhat kind for a cultist. The other one was like a mirror reflection to him. More lively, he seemed like the type who would often act before thinking, but he also seemed like a calm and intelligent person. Those two... They really are dangerous people!

''Oh, where are my manners! I'm Reukra, the leader of the Perfection Cult.'' He smiled and took of his fedora for a brief moment. ''This is my right hand Taen.'' He introduced the other cultist. ''And you were...?''

''Dalton. I'm Dalton, and this is Damian.'' Purple-head nodded to say hello and introduced his friend.

''Ah! It's good to see that you're safe boys! But, um... Why exactly are you here?'' He asked coldly. ''You don't want anything happen to you, do you?'' A scary tone filled the room. The way Reukra was speaking seemed quite normal, even warm per see. But because of that, it was easy to forget that he was a cult leader.

''W-we need to pass sir...'' Damian mumbled.

''Need to pass? What for?'' Taen hissed. He didn't really like them, did he?

We have to go to the Jade Tower, but the Sky Cult took over it and we can't get in.'' Dalton explained.

The cultists looked at each other with serious expressions. Reukra started:

''Are you sure you know what are you getting into?''

''What do you mean?'' Damian asked, still gripping Dalton's arm and hiding slightly behind him.

''Oh, you know.'' Taen began. ''Cults are really dangerous, you can get killed.''

''We have to warn the Augur! He's in danger!'' Damian erupted. The cultists exchanged looks again, this time their faces even more serious. Reukra nodded. It looked like they were communicating through telepathy.

''Very well, we will let you through, but under one condition!'' The boss started.

''W-what condition?'' Damian was really desperate to get through.

''You'll help us with our research.'' He simply explained. ''You see, we, the Perfection Cult are a little different from other cults. While they, blindly search for a god-like legendary Pokemon we focus more on research. We were studying the Delta Pokemons a while ago and with enough data we moved on to Mega Evolution. The problem is, we lack specimens to experiment on.'' He tried to sound as optimistic as it got. ''So we have a proposition for you boys.'' He looked at Tean who hurried to some boxes behind him, and after digging in them for a while he came back with three strange stones and two strange devices. They both looked similar - like bracelets or rings, but were different colors. One was black, while the other one was white. They both had one stone stuck on the side of them.

''I've got one question for you...'' Dalton started. ''What are those?'' He looked really interested. ''Are they by any chance...''

''Indeed.'' Taen giggled. ''Those are three Mega Stones, one for each Delta Pokemon boss gave to Professor Sylvan and the Key Stones.''

''We want you, to use them.'' Reukra explained.

''So... what's the catch?'' A straight forward question from Dalton.

''Hehe, sharp!'' The Perfection Leader laughed. ''Here's the deal. We'll analyze the data from your Key Stones and you'll be able to use Mega Evolution. Seems like a fair trade, doesn't it?''

There was no response. Both of the boys were thinking really hard. Was it a good idea to make a deal with a cult leader? Is data analyzing the only drawback there'll be? Can they really trust cultists? Sure, some cultists, like Emily aren't actually that bad, but those in front of them... It was obvious that they weren't exactly good people.

''A-alright.'' To Dalton's surprise, Damian spoke up. Was he really that desperate to save the Augur? When you think about it, it was really messed up. A young boy was ready to strike a deal with a cult leader just to serve the Augur. That was some serious brainwashing shit right there! ''I'll do it.'' He stepped forward, leaving Purple-head behind and walking up to Taen. He took the white ring and a Mega Stone for his Delta Blastoise. When he put the ring on, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

''Count me in.'' It was Dalton. He took the black bracelet and put in on, then he took the Mega Stone for Kageyama and turned to Reukra. ''Will you tell us how to use these?''

''Heheh.'' He laughed. ''That wasn't part of the deal. You need to figure it out yourselves, I'm sure you'll be able to.''

''Okay kids, now go away. If you go a little bit further you'll find a ladder which will lead you to the Jade Tower's basement.'' Taen said waving the boys off.

They were walking in silence. Damian looked sad, but Dalton didn't really have anything to say. Taking the offer was Damian's choice after all. Purple-head decided that it'll be for the best if Damian will agree with his decision alone.

''Let's go Damian. We're running short on time.''

* * *

They entered the basement in complete silence. It was dark, so they couldn't see much, but there were no cultists down there. They decided to slowly and silently move up a floor. There was light there which blinded them for a second, but as soon as they regained vision, they looked around.

''Strange, there is no one here...'' Dalton whispered. ''Are you sure there were Sky Cultists here?''

''100% sure!'' He whispered a bit louder.

''Maybe they moved up a floor, let's go.'' Dalton waved his hand and quickly walked to the next set of stairs. But when they went up them - again, there was no one, not a single soul.

''What's going on?'' Damian was nervous. ''I swear this place was filled with cultists... Where the hell are they?'' This time Damian went up another set of stairs first. This floor was different. It seemed bigger and you could just feel that someone is on this floor. They went deeper into the room and they saw none other than the Second Augur - Jaern. The moment he saw the two friends he spoke up.

''Ah! Two familiar faces! I remember you from one of the towns I visited...'' He was sitting on a throne, which was situated over a battle arena. Near the battle arena, a man in a suit was standing, holding a cane.

''Jaern!'' Damian cried. ''You're in danger!'' He stepped closer to the Augur.

''Danger? What do you mean?'' He looked at Damian and Dalton with a strange look. It wasn't filled with concern or angst, but with suspicion and anger? That's strange...

''The Sky Cult invaded the Jade Tower!'' Still, Damian was taking the lead in the conversation.

''Invaded?'' The Second Augur's expression hardened, but soon a wicked smile appeared on his face. ''Invaded?!''

''What? Where are you going with this?'' Damian stepped back. His concern changed into angst.

''Invaded!'' He shouted. ''They didn't invade the tower, I invited them.'' The smile widened even more.

''What why?'' Damian asked. Dalton's fist clenched. This was it. This was the moment. Jaern was going to reveal himself.

''Because I Damian, I am the leader of the Sky Cult!'' He stood up and started laughing. Dalton saw a tear flowing down form Damian's cheek. Then another, and soon a river was flowing down Damian's face.

Dalton grinded his teeth and looked at the Augur with a look filled with hate. He stepped up and joined Damian. He knew it! He knew Jaern was up to no good! Why? Why was he doing this?

''The scroll.'' Dalton started. ''What was it for?''

''Oh?'' He stopped laughing and looked down at the purple haired boy. ''So you saw it? Eh, I'm disappointed in my people. How could they let a child witness something like that? There will be punishment, but for now...'' He clapped his hands and a door in the back opened up. Around six cultists entered through it and quickly surrounded the boys. ''Since, you're going to die, I'm going to tell you why I need this scroll. You see, as the Sky Cult, we want something. What we want? Rayquaza.'' Dalton's eyes widened. ''That's what we want. Why do we want it? Justice.''

''Justice?!'' Dalton erupted. ''That's why you killed the First Augur?!''

''Oh? So you figured it out?'' Jaern giggled. ''Yes, I killed that filthy scum. I did justice to the Torren region by killing him. Without him, I will bring justice to the whole region!''

''You sick fuck!'' Dalton was extremely furious. That was something that triggered him, and he didn't know why, but he didn't give a shit right now. He started walking towards the cult leader but some grunts blocked him and didn't let him through. ''Let me go!'' He tried to pass them, but he failed and was knocked back and landed on his back. He stood up immediately and tried yet again but was knocked back.

''Bwahahaha! This is hilarious!'' The Augur sat on his throne with tears of joy in his eyes. He was holding his stomach and arching forward, laughing out loud. ''A-alright, alright!'' He was still laughing. ''Here's the deal boys, right now, you're dead. So what are your last words?''

''...'' Dalton was silent, yet his expression showed that he wanted to tell a lot to the false Augur.

''Let's make one last deal.'' Started Damian emotionless. Dalton looked at him confused, but still enraged. ''Let Dalton battle you. If he wins you'll let us go, if no...'' Purple-head's eyes widened.

''What? Why me?'' He asked.

''Because you're the strongest person I've ever met...'' He looked down. ''If anyone has a chance in beating the Augur, you are the one.''

Dalton stayed silent. Maybe he was right? Maybe from the beginning of his journey, this was his destination? A fight with the Second Augur. Dalton looked back at Jaern who was still smiling devilishly.

''Mhmhmh, alright.'' Jaern agreed. ''But, you won't fight me. Instead you'll fight East, the Helios City gym leader. And if you'll lose I will use your soul to summon Rayquaza. If you win, I will sacrifice East.'' The man wearing a black tuxedo came forth and stood in front of Jaern, on the battlefield. ''Grunts, let the purple kid pass.'' They backed off and made the way clear. Dalton slowly walked up to the arena and hopped on it.

''Good luck beating the strongest leader in the region!'' One of the cultist shouted.

''Yeah! You're dead kid!'' Another one added.

''Alright, alright boys!'' The Augur laughed. ''I want to see a fair fight!'' He had the nerve to joke in a situation like this.

''Don't take it personal, son.'' The leader apologized, but Dalton stayed silent. He was looking down, the shadow from his hair was covering his face.

''Shut up.'' He hissed. ''Let's get this over with.''

''FIGHT!'' Jaern shouted and the battle began!

''Don't let me down, go Skarmory!'' East called out his first Pokemon. It was a big bird covered in steel. It had sharp spikes sticking out of his head and wings.

_'Come on Dalton! You won't lose this time in your first battle! You can't lose!_' He was thinking. ''Kagami!'' Dalton's lead was his Typhlosion. The fiery badger landed on the floor and roared loudly. Flames instantly burst from his back and he stood up on his back feet. ''Eruption!'' Dalton shouted and Kagami's eyes shone with a red color. The flames on his back intensified and he fell back on the ground standing on his four feet again. He arched forward and the flames exploded from his back covering the whole battleground with red, hot fire. He roared and the flames became even hotter. East covered his eyes and took a step back, while Dalton and Jaern stood unfazed. The cultists took a couple of steps back as well. When the fire finally died down they could witness the damage with their own eyes. The whole ground was covered with black stains left after the flames, and in the middle of the battlefield the Skarmory was lying unconscious.

''Tch! Come back.'' East was irritated.

''Hohoho! Damn, Dalton!'' The Second Augur looked somewhat amazed. ''Last time I saw you battle, I was afraid you'll lose your life!'' He laughed again.

''Kingdra, come out.'' This time, a blue seahorse landed on the floor. ''Hydro Pump!'' The Kingdra build up power and released a huge stream of water right in Typhlosion's direction.

''Kagami, come back! Kageyama!'' He switched the Fire Pokemon with the Ghost/Dragon Pokemon. He tanked the attack pretty well and looked at his opponent with a fearsome look. East looked shocked when he saw Dalton's starter. Jaern saw him before but in his unevolved form.

''You all are going to pay...'' Dalton said as his right hand went up to his face's level. The sleeve fell down a little reviling a black Mega Ring. He placed two finger on the rock. ''MEGA EVOLUTION!'' He screamed and the Key Stone started emitting lights in different colors. It was bursting with energy which was blowing Dalton's hair away. Kageyama started glowing, with the same light the ring was producing, and started changing his form. This time even Jaern reacted. He stood up in disbelief, his grin finally disappearing from his face. Everyone else aside from Damian looked terrified. The sandy haired boy's eyes sparkled and he opened his mouth in awe.

A loud roar filled the whole tower and suddenly the area became as dark as the night sky. People on the outside looked at the Jade Tower and started coming closer to it.

Everyone inside the tower was confused (aside from Dalton of course), even the Augur. They were looking around, not able to see anything because of the sudden light change. Their eyes were starting to get used to the dark when suddenly purple flames lit up in the dark. Everyone saw Delta Charizard's new, upgraded form. The dragon lost his legs but gained big, burning, purple wings. Instead of his legs there was a long flame which looked like a tail. Kageyama's empty eyes were emitting hot flames. His claws were floating, covered in flames. The black bones became even spikier. The bones designating his wings were especially sharp. Kageyama looked truly terrifying.

''What the fuck!?'' Jaern shouted. He certainly didn't expect to see something like that. Dalton smiled looking at his starter. Kageyama looked back at him and it looked like he smiled back.

''Kageyama! Use Dragon Pulse!'' Charizard's eyes burst with more intense flames for a second as Kageyama leaned back and inhaled air. Then, he released it all but it wasn't air, it was a huge, purple wave of destruction aimed right at the seahorse. The impact sent the foe flying and hit the wall, cracking it. ''This power is amazing.'' Dalton commented. The Kingdra slowly got up, bruises all over its body, barely managing to hold it balance.

''...'' East expression was priceless. Angst and frustration. His fists were trembling as he called to his Pokemon. ''Come on! Use Dragon Pulse as well!'' The leader pointed at the black dragon. Kingdra did the same motion as Kageyama, storing all the energy it was capable of and released it all out shooting a purple beam at Charizard. The move was quite strong, the Delta was knocked back a little due to its power. It wasn't enough to knock him out though. Not even close.

''Shadow Ball!'' The Charizard created four shadow missiles in front of him in a circle. They shot one at a time in the opponents direction, each hitting its target. The Kingdra fell unconscious on the floor.

''Gah!'' East was shocked. ''So much power...'' He looked at Jaern who wasn't very pleased. His look showed that he was starting to get impatient. ''Come back Kingdra...'' The Gym Leader looked down and called his fainted Pokemon back. ''I'm counting on you, Altaria!'' A cloud-like Pokemon floated above the battlefield. East hit the ground with his cane and the cane started glowing just like Dalton's Mega Ring a while earlier. The Altaria soon after started glowing as well and started changing shapes. The amount of energy the Mega Evolution created was amazing, but didn't match the Delta's Mega Evolution. Before Dalton stood a new Altaria. Its body was almost fully covered in clouds now, and her tail got longer. The two streamers on its head turned into clouds as well. It didn't look dangerous at all, it looked really fluffy!

''Dragon Pulse!'' Dalton shouted and Kageyama released a stream of purple force which hit the foe. The Altaria wasn't fazed at all. It looked like the attack didn't even hit. _'So resistant to Dragon type attack now... Did it gain the Fairy type by any chance?' _Dalton was kind of worried. Dragon Pokemon couldn't stand a chance with Fairy Pokemon.

''Now, use Dragon Pulse!'' East commanded and his Pokemon shot the attack at Kageyama. Dragon Pulses were flying back and forth for some time now, and almost each one did heavy damage. This one wasn't a exception. Delta Charizard backed off a little after the attack. It did quite some damage, Kageyama was exhausted and all bruised up. The Altaria on the other hand was perfectly fine. This battle is going to be tough...

''Damn! Kageyama, attack with Shadow Ball!'' The dragon created four shadow balls again and shot them at the Mega Altaria. The attack did some damage and dropped the foe's Special Defense.

''Let's finish this! Hyper Voice!'' The opponent started screeching loudly while flapping its wings. The sound wave was in a incredibly high pitch and Kageyama after a while dropped on the battlefield changing back in his regular form. The darkness disappeared as well. ''Hah! Pathetic!'' East laughed, and it looked like Jaern was pleased.

''Come back Kageyama! You did good.'' He praised his starter for his splendid work. ''Now... Come out! Nishinoya!'' The steel mole entered the battle and looked at his opponent with a fierce look. ''Let's do this! Odin Sword!'' Dalton shouted as Excadrill jumped into the air forming a drill and covering himself with steel. He started spinning with a high velocity and coming down on Altaria. While he was flying down with amazing speed he looked like a silver sword. He hit the Mega Pokemon dealing monstrous damage to it, almost knocking it out.

''Attack with your strongest move! Hyper Beam!'' The Altaria started accumulating energy before its beak into a pink ball, and suddenly it shoot a huge beam from it. The attack went straight to Excadrill who blocked it with his steel claws and threw them to his sides reflecting the foe's move. He took damage, but it was insignificant. ''What?'' East couldn't believe what he saw. His strongest attack did almost nothing to a regular Pokemon. And then Nishinoya regenerated most of his HP due to his Leftovers.

''This is it! Counterattack with Rock Slide!'' Nishinoya raised his claws to his sides and stomped on the ground creating a portal above Altaria's head. Huge boulders starting falling from the wormhole hitting and knocking the Mega Pokemon out.

''Grh...'' East grinded his teeth. ''Come back Altaria! Go! Gliscor!'' A scorpion with wings appeared on the battlefield. It shrieked and stared at its opponent. ''Earthquake!'' The whole building started to shake and Nishinoya took a lot of damage, but survived and regained some health with Leftovers.

''Quickly! Rock Slide!'' Boulders started falling on the Gliscor damaging it greatly. It was a critical hit! Nishinoya managed to knock the threat out with one hit.

''...'' East was speechless. He stole a glance at Jaern and saw that he wasn't very happy with the outcome of this situation. ''Come back...'' East was somewhat sad. Dalton noticed that, but he wasn't very happy himself. He was actually in a pinch. His starter got knocked out, Nishinoya was on the verge of fainting, Akame doesn't really want to listen to him and only Kagami was in his top form, but from what Dalton saw, East's Pokemon were mainly Dragon type, which meant that Fire attack won't do shit. ''Go! Noivern!''

_'Shit.'_ Dalton though. Another dragon... This was starting to getting irritating. Akame would be perfect! But she won't listen... Maybe he should give her a chance... Maybe she'll listen to him one more time... He had to take the risk! If he wanted this plan to work, he had to sacrifice Nishinoya. There wasn't any chance for a switch mid-battle, it was too dangerous. Dragon types and Flying types are usually really fast Pokemons, so that would mean that when he switches, they are going to hit him twice in a row, and that's really bad. '_I CAN'T lose this match...'_

''Noivern, use Flamethrower!'' The dragon breathed fire and the whole room lit up with a orange light. When it stopped attacking the Excadrill fell on the floor with burn marks.

''Come back!'' Dalton called him back calmly. ''Come one, Akame. I NEED your help.'' He said as he called out a white and yellow humanoid Pokemon with a long dress. It was the Delta Gardevoir. She looked at Dalton and immediately crossed her arms and looked away from him.

''HAHA!'' The Second Augur laughed at Dalton. ''You can't even control your own Pokemon!'' Gardevoir looked Jaern with the same expression she looked at Dalton and then she turned again to Dalton to give him the cold look again, but when she looked at him her expression changed. Dalton was looking at the ground embarrassed.

''I knew this was a bad idea.'' He whispered to himself as everyone aside from East and Damian were laughing. Akame heard him and she bit her lower lip. Gardevoir closed her eyes turned around to face Noivern. East's brow raised, but it soon turned into a frown.

''Noivern! Dragon Pulse!'' The dragon stored energy and shot it at Akame. She withstood the attack pretty well, because of her high Special Defense. Dalton's eyes focused on Akame. She was going to fight?

''Akame!'' Dalton shouted. ''Ice Beam!'' The Gardevoir put her hand before her and created a white, twirling ball, from which a beam of ice shoot out and hit the Noivern freezing it completely. It was a one hit KO, or so they thought. Noivern stood back up reviling its Focus Sash, which broke instantly. The Noivern was on its last hit, but it looked ready to fuck somebody up.

''Ice Beam? Are you an Ice type?'' East asked looking at the Delta Pokemon. ''Well then, Focus Blast!'' The dragon put his wings before itself and created a huge red ball which was spinning at a ridiculously fast speed. The next instant, the Noivern flew in the air with the energy ball, spun with it and shot it at the Gardevoir. Akame readied herself and took a step back bowing a little. She was looking at the missile flying at her, with a concentrated look, and when it was really close to her, she did a pirouette and avoided it. The attack exploded behind her and dust and smoke flew everywhere limiting the field of view of everyone.

''Ice Beam!'' Dalton shouted suddenly and a beam of ice pierced the cloud of smoke making it vanish. The attack hit the wyvern and knocked it out completely this time. Akame looked pleased, as a little smirk appeared on her pretty face. Purple-head looked quite surprised himself. Delta Gardevoir was amazing! So much power! It's sad that she doesn't like Dalton that much...

''I'm... I'm on my last Pokemon...'' East looked at his last Poke Ball terrified. Jaern was quite unhappy as well. His face showed that he lost his confidence from before and was irritated right now. His eyes were drilling through Dalton.

''Finish this.'' He simply said to the Gym Leader. ''I'm getting bored of this fight.''

''Yes, my Augur.'' East responded a bit nervous.

''You know I'm counting on you right?'' Jaern wasn't even looking at his servant while he was talking to him. ''I believe that you won't fail me.''

''Never!'' East shouted and raised his Poke Ball in front of him. ''Talonflame!'' A read beam released his final Pokemon on the battlefield. It couldn't be worse. His final Pokemon was a Fire type... It was really fast as well! ''Let's end this!''

''Ice Shard!'' Akame immediately started shooting shard of sharp ice in hers opponents direction, throwing her arms constantly. Each ice spike hit its target in mid-air and the Taloflame was slowly backing down. The attack wasn't very effective, but it weakened the foe.

''Enough! Flare Blitz!'' The bird flew up a little and then dived suddenly covering itself with blazing, bright red and orange fire. It charged right at Akame with crazy speed and then collided with her causing an explosion. When the fire died down Akame was lying on the battleground covered in burn marks and Talonflame was flying in circles around her. The impact heavily wounded the bird as well, there were scratches all over his body and his wing movement seemed a little bit slower than before.

''Come back, Akame! You did great.'' He switched the capsule with another one. He looked at it with focused eyes, and then closed them. ''This is it. This is the final battle.'' Dalton gripped the Poke Ball harder. He clicked the button in the middle of the ball and the capsule grew bigger. ''Kagami! Let's finish this!'' He called out the big, badger-like Pokemon. The fire immediately burst out of the holes on his back and he roared at the Talonflame.

''Brave Bird!'' East shouted pointing his finger at the Typhlosion. The bird did three spins in the air, with each one flying a bit higher, and after the third spin it dived enfolding itself with bright sparkling fire. Just like with Fire Blitz, it crashed into its foe. The Typhlosion flew back and hit the floor a couple of times, finally reaching the wall and stopping on it. The fire on Kagami's back died down, and his head dropped down. ''Ha! This is the end!'' East looked at Jaern, but the Augur wasn't celebrating yet. His eyes were closed and the expression on his face hardened. East looked confused and focused on Typhlosion. His back exploded with blue fire and he stood up in silence.

''Blaze.'' Dalton quietly said looking at his Pokedex. ''His ability activated...'' Kagami finally opened his eyes, revealing a light blue, almost white iris instead of a dark red one. Typhlosion slowly stepped on the arena again and he fell on his four paws. He was ready to attack. East's expression changed again, this time from confusion to angst. He was terrified. ''Let's finish this Kagami!'' Dalton rose his fist up looking at the Talonflame. It was very weak after taking recoil damage two times in a row. ''Eruption!'' Kagami's fire died down immediately and he leaned forward, rising his bottom body higher. The holes on his back started glowing with bright, blue light and little blue embers started shooting out of them. He roared and fire exploded from his back covering almost the whole floor in hot flames. This time the power of the attack caused everyone to cover their faces with their arms and move back a little.

Outside of the tower it was nighttime already. The sky was full of starts, and you could actually see the orange glow behind the horizon, confirming, that the sun went down recently. The lanterns on the streets gave out quite enough light, but it still was hard to see. Suddenly a bright light lit up the entire town. The city looked like it was lightened up by the full moon, but the source of the light was the Jade Tower. More precisely - the floor on which the battle between Dalton and East was taking place. The light died down as suddenly as it appeared making the lanterns yet again, the main source of light.

Inside the tower the battle has ended. East was on his knees, while Jearn was looking greatly disappointed.

''I put my faith in you East.'' The Second Augur started. ''You were my strongest man, and you lost to this child.'' East's body started shaking. He knew what was coming next. He looked up at his boss, his eyes were trembling, not able to focus on Jaern's face. ''I'm sorry, but you know what the deal was.'' Jaern snapped his fingers and after a couple of seconds two cultists dragged Dalton down from the arena.

Purple-head wasn't able to say a thing. He just sentenced a man to death. He didn't have a choice, did he? It was either him or the Gym Leader. He looked up at Jaern whose face was covered by the shadow of his hair. The moment Dalton got off the arena, it lit up with a bright, yellow light, making it impossible to see the leader. East started shouting his lungs out. It was such a painful scream it caused the grunts to close their eyes. Dalton got goose bumps after hearing East's cry. When the light died down, everybody looked at the arena just to see a ball of yellow light levitating in the middle of it. Jaern climbed down from his platform and took the ball in somewhat of a container and turned to Dalton.

''You're just like a cockroach aren't you?'' He said with a angry expression. ''I've got enough of you. Meet me at the rooftop, I'll finish you off this time.'' He walked off to the elevator from which the cultists walked out.

The whole situation caught Dalton a little off guard. The Second Augur knew something about him? How? Why? What was going on? He just finished fighting for his life, and now he was going to do it again? But, did he really have a choice? If that means that he can find out something about his past he had to give it a try! But first... He needed to heal his party.

''Dalton!'' Damian ran to his friend and hugged him tightly. ''I'm sorry! You were so close to dying... If you were to die because of me... I... I don't even want to think about that... There is no way I'll ever repay you for what I've done.'' Tears were flowing down his cheeks.

''There is a way.'' Dalton started breaking the hug. ''Heal my Pokemons.'' He said seriously. ''I'm going to take on the Augur himself.'' Damian looked shocked. He wasn't serious, was he?

''What? Are you sure? I don't know... You had problems with beating East, but the Augur?'' The boy was doubting his friend's decision. Dalton nodded in response. ''Okay... Give me your Poke Balls...'' He proceeded to heal his party of four Pokemon and he gave the capsules back. ''I'm going with you though...''

''Let's go!'' Dalton smiled. It wasn't a smile of joy, it was a smile of determination.

They entered the elevator and they were about to take off on the roof, when suddenly someone else ran into the elevator as well. It was Nora. Looks like she caught up. She scolded them again for being too rash and said that as soon as she saw the light emanating from the Jade Tower she knew something was going down, so she got there as fast as she could.

After a short ride, the trio arrived at the rooftop. The night shy glittered with stars, there wasn't a single cloud to be seen. Actually, there were clouds, but they were below them. It seemed that Jaern somehow covered the roof of the Jade Tower from the people in the city by shrouding it with fake clouds. On the other side of the rooftop, they saw the Second Augur.

''Stay back.'' Said Dalton to his friends as he blocked their way with his arm and stepped forward. ''I'm fighting alone...''

''Are you ready?'' Jaern said looking at the purple haired boy. ''Watch this. I'm going to fight you with the strongest Pokemon there is.'' The Augur pulled out the container with East's life-force, turned around and raised it in the air. Suddenly a black octagon shaped crystal started floating in front of him. ''This crystal... The First Augur found it and used it.'' Jaern started explaining. ''As you know, Pokemon need PP to use their moves. The PP is nothing more than energy, and this crystal is a limitless source of energy. This means that when a Pokemon will be under the crystal's influence it will be able to attack forever. That's why the First's Pokemons were so strong. And now...'' Jaern looked back at Dalton. ''Using East's soul I will summon the legendary Pokemon Rayquaza! Come forth!'' He shouted, and the moment he did a loud shriek interrupted him. Everyone looked up and saw a snake-like shape in front of the white moon. It suddenly dived and with amazing swiftness flew in front of the Second Augur. It was Rayquaza. It bowed to Jaern and let him rest his hand on its head. ''Dalton...'' He said still looking at the legendary Pokemon. ''This is your end. You've been bothersome from the very beginning. From a time you don't even remember. But do not worry, you won't need to remember.'' He turned around to face Dalton. ''Any last words?''

''Bring it you fucker!'' He was burning with rage. So the Second knew him before he lost his memories! And Purple-head was sure that Jaern had something to do with his memory loss.

''Very well. Rayquaza, I pray to you, kill this peasant. No criminals, no threats, no insurgents shall remain!'' The legendary Pokemon suddenly started glowing and changing shapes. Dalton jumped back drawing a Poke Ball. The Rayquaza roared again as it stopped glowing - it Mega Evolved. Long, gold tendrils appeared on its body and its body looked sharer over-all. A strong wind blew from its direction pushing everyone back.

''Go! Kagami!'' Typhlosion appeared on the rooftop and took a battle stance immediately. The battle began. The battle that only Jaern, Dalton, Damian and Nora are able to witness. If they only knew, that there was someone hiding in the clouds, watching carefully.

''Fool! You don't stand a chance against the power of a god! Dragon Ascent!'' The Rayquaza leaned back and made a ball of light above its head. The ball started growing and emitting more light. The next moment the Rayquaza spun its head and with it, the ball and shot it at Kagami. The ball left behind it a long, bright, big trace. In the end, the attack looked like a beam. The move had such power, the moment it hit it target, Typhlosion was thrown back with great force, hitting the floor several times, every time bouncing back in the air just to fall again.

Dalton watched as the HP bar of his Pokemon quickly reached zero on the PokeDex's hologram. He was terrified. There was no chance of winning was there? The hologram showed something else though. ''What? If that's the case... I think I know how to win!'' A devilish smile appeared on Dalton's face. ''Kagami come back! Go, Nishinoya! Excadrill entered the battle.

''There's no point in fighting! Just give up! Dragon Ascent!'' The legendary Pokemon attacked again shooting the 'beam' at its opponent. The mole shielded himself with his steel claws but was knocked back either way. He was lunched back, but he regained his balance in mid-air and pierced the roof with his claws, slowing down immediately and standing back on his feet. He wasn't going down so easily.

''That's right, resist it! Counter with Rock Slide!'' Nishinoya stomped on the floor with all the energy that he had left after taking that monstrous Dragon Ascent, and caused huge boulders to fall on Rayquaza. It was hit for some damage, but it wasn't anything special. To make things worse, its ability was Delta Stream, which meant that its Flying type was shielded from super effective attacks. ''Crap!''

''Dragon Ascent!'' This time, the attack knocked Nishinoya out. Jaern smiled with satisfaction. He was unstoppable!

''Come back Nishinoya! Go, Akame!'' Dalton was not giving up! He knew he could do it! Just one more attack should do the trick!

Nora and Damian were watching the battle from behind a vent in terror. Dalton was boned! He was going to die right in front of them! There was no chance of winning, yet he still was fighting, and they were unable to help. It was truly a terrible situation. Damian's eyes were filled with tears and he was gripping Nora's arm. She was watching the fight with a worried and scared expression. There was nothing they could do, nut watch...

Akame was knocked out with another Dragon Ascent, not being able to make a move. Dalton called her back and drew his final Poke Ball. He looked at it and closed his eyes.

_'I have only one chance. The Rayquaza is weakened a little, so Kageyama might be able to do it...'_ He opened his eyes and looked at his friends. The moment his worried eyes met theirs, he felt sad. They were really concerned about him... About their friend... Friend? How could he call himself their friend, when their whole relationship was based on his lies. He would tell them everything after this battle. If he ends up alive of course. Purple-head gave them a sad smile and a slight nod. This was it, he turned to Jaern who was wearing a sick smile on his face.

''You're really funny you know?!'' The Second Augur laughed. ''You keep on struggling, but in the end you know you'll lose!'' His laughter went from strange to straight up disturbing.

''You know what?'' Dalton smiled confidently. ''I'm not sure if you noticed, but Dragon Ascent has one flaw.'' He called out his starter, and Delta Charizard landed on the rooftop.

''Huh?'' Jaern stopped laughing and looked at Dalton a little bit confused. ''And what is that flaw?''

''Oh, nothing big really.'' Dalton touched his Key Stone and Kageyama burst with power, making the wind from Delta Stream change directions. Jaern took a step back and Rayquaza leaned forward to try to resist the power. ''Every time you hit with Dragon Ascent the Defense and Special Defense of your Pokemon drops by one stage.'' Dalton smiled.

''Pffff...'' Jaern snorted. ''So what? You can't outspeed Rayquaza either way!''

''No, I can't.'' Dalton admitted, but hid smile didn't disappear. ''Not by stats alone...'' Purple-head pointed with his finger at Rayquaza. ''Shadow Sneak!'' The Mega Delta disappeared in the shadows immediately and Jaern expression changed from happy and confident to terrified and confused.

''A priority attack...'' Was the only thing the Augur was able to squeeze out.

Rayquaza was looking around for the black dragon frantically. Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind it and erupted in purple flames, as Kageyama emerged from it, did a front flip and hit his opponent with his hot, fiery tail in its back. The Sky High Pokemon was taken by surprise. Its eyes widened and it let out a weak cry. It was frozen in air with its head risen in surprise. It changed back to its normal form and fell on the ground unconscious.

Jaern fell on his knees in complete shock. How? How did he lose? He had a legendary Pokemon on his side and he still lost! He looked up at Dalton with eyes full of rage.

''NO!'' He shouted. ''I won't allow you to win! Justice must be done! I failed to get rid of you once and I won't repeat my mistake!'' He stood up and ran back to the black crystal. ''I'll just use the crystal to completely heal Rayquaza, and then you'll be done for good!'' He was laughing like a maniac.

''I won't let you!'' Dalton shouted as he nodded at Kageyama. The Mega Delta flew up to the crystal and floated on the opposite side of it. He then spun around and hit the octagon with his fire tail and broke it into three pieces. The crystal exploded and the piece were launched all over the region.

''NOOO!'' He cried as he fell on the floor again. ''You fucking brat ruined everything!''

Dalton was joined by Kageyama, Damian and Nora. They stood behind him.

''It's over Jaern, hand yourself to the police, or I'll be forced to do it myself.'' Dalton threatened the Augur. There was a moment of silence, but it was quickly broken by laughter.

''Hahahahahha!'' It was the Second. ''Are you blind you fucking idiot!? The whole region is under my control! No one is going to believe you!'' As crazy as it sounded, he was right. Who was going to believe three kids? ''Rayquaza!'' Jaern called for his Pokemon. It got up weakly and flew slowly to the Augur. ''You'll pay for this Dalton... For this and everything else!'' He finished and he took off into the sky on the Sky High Pokemon...

* * *

The three teens were standing were standing on the rooftop of a tower in the middle of the night. Dalton looked relieved - ha managed to survive this time, but if the Augur would use one more Pokemon, Purple-head would lose. He needed to get stronger fast! Damian and Nora looked better as well. They still were shocked by the whole situation, but their concern went away. There was silence for a long time, no one really knew what to say.

''I'm glad that nothing hap-''

''There's something I want to tell you guys.'' Dalton cut off Nora. He was looking at the ground the whole time, and now he raised his head and looked at his friends.

''W-what is it?'' Asked Damian.

''The whole time...'' Dalton started. ''The whole time we know each other... I was lying to you.''

''What?'' Nora frowned. What was he talking about?

''From the moment I met Damian I was hiding the truth about me.'' Dalton was looking them in the eyes, but his gaze was drifting away from them constantly. ''I don't come from Selene City, I didn't come to Telnor Town to see the Augur...'' Dalton started pointing out his lies. The more he said, the more Nora's face changed. Damian looked concerned, but Nora's expression was different. She was mad. ''Actually, I don't remember anything... I have amnesia. The first thing I remember is waking up in Darkrai Cult's base...'' He wasn't looking at them anymore. Dalton was ashamed of himself, of his lies. But did he have another choice? If he didn't lie in the first place he probably wouldn't come this far...

''Wait, what?!'' Nora was angry. ''So you're telling me, that from the start you were hiding this stuff? You woke up in a cult's base and you didn't tell us?'' She was really angry at Dalton. Who could blame her? Dalton did lie a lot, but what made her mad the most was the fact that he didn't tell them about the cult he woke up in!

''N-nora, stop...'' Damian was trying to calm her down, but it was no use. She was furious.

''No Damian, I won't stop!'' She was shouting. ''Don't you see it? He tricked us! Who knows, maybe he even used us! We don't know if what he says is even the truth! Maybe he is a spy from the Darkrai Cult!'' Nora turned to Dalton. ''That's it, we can't trust you anymore.'' Those words hurt Dalton, especially that it was Nora who said those things. ''Our friendship was a big, fat lie as well, wasn't it...'' The tone of her voice lowered a bit, and she as well looked hurt. It wasn't easy for her. Dalton was someone she could rely on after all, he had a Pixie Pokemon just like her. Damian? Yeah, sure, he got one as well, but he and Dalton were different. Damian was kind, determined and a coward, where Dalton was... A traitor... ''I don't want to see you ever again, come Damian, we're heading out.'' She grabbed the boy by his collar and started dragging him out. He was resisting at first, he couldn't abandon his first friend! Dalton, he really cared for them, didn't he? There's no way he would lie like that... He looked at the purple haired boy who was standing still, looking at the floor. The shadow from his hair covering his face, which was barely visible due to night time. Damian finally gave up his struggle and tagged alongside Nora.

Dalton was speechless. He knew that the lies were going to have consequences, but he didn't expect to lose his friends... He went to the edge of the rooftop and sat on it. He looked at the night sky. It sure was beautiful. He looked down clenching his fists and holding up the tears. Maybe... Maybe it's for the better... This way, he won't put them in danger... He lied down on the hard roof and put his arm over his eyes. He lied, lied and lied and he finally lost track of time.

''Hey, why the long face?'' A voice suddenly spoke. Dalton jumped up and looked behind him. There was a man standing casually and smiling warmly. He didn't recognize his face. The man had brown hair, wore a black and white hat with a Poke Ball shape on it. He was wearing a black shirt, jacket and equally black pants. He wasn't very tall, he was higher than Dalton though.

''W-who are you?'' Dalton asked surprised. ''What do you want?''

''Ah! No, I don't want anything!'' His smile was really soothing. He walked to Dalton, who was standing - ready to fight, and sat down on the edge of the roof. Dalton was unsure at first, but he quickly joined the mysterious man. ''I saw you fight that Rayquaza you know?'' The man looked at the boy. ''It was really cool. The fight was really hard, but you came up with a pretty neat strategy!''

''What is your point?'' Dalton asked.

''My point is...'' He said as he stood back up and rubbed the boy's head. ''That there will be much harder fights...'' His tone changed, it was more serious. ''You have to get stronger!'' He smiled again and reached for a Premier Ball. ''Here, take this Pokemon. I received it a long time ago, but I didn't use it even once. I think you'll need it more than me.'' He said as he ruffled Dalton's hair again. ''We'll meet again, so train really hard until then! Maybe we could even have a battle!'' He giggled and started walking away.

''Wait!'' Dalton cried holding the Premier Ball. ''Who are you!?''

''Me?'' The man turned around for a second and locked eyes with Dalton. ''People call me Omicron.'' He replied and jumped off the roof just to fly back up on a Charizard.

Dalton stood on the rooftop watching as the mysterious person flew off into the distance. He gripped the capsule stronger while looking at it.

_'Stronger...'_ He repeated in his mind. _'I will get stronger!'_

* * *

**Location: Unknown **

''Gray to base, Gray to base!'' In a dark room a voice spoke. The room was full of monitors and electronics. ''Gray reporting in!'' A person walked up to one of the monitors and pressed a button on a keyboard located below it.

''Yes Gray, what is it?'' A man asked.

''I see him...'' The voice seemed happy. ''I see him! We finally did it!''

''That's great.'' The man clenched his fist. ''Stay put for now, I'll contact the rest.''

''Roger!'' And the conversation ended. The man opened a door and ran out of it in a hurry.

Just what was going on?

* * *

_=Save_

_Would you like to save the game?_

_=Yes_

_There is already a save file. Is it OK to overwrite it?_

_=Yes_

_Dalton saved the game!_

* * *

And this marks the end of chapter number four! Damn it's way too long, and it felt kind of rushed at the end! I thought it would be shorter, about the same length as the third chapter. Still, I hope you managed to read it and enjoy at least a little. From now on, the story's plot will change from the game's plot, so I hope you won't kill me for that! Either way... I think you saw that I gave Jaern a different personality than the one he had in the game. I just felt that w little crazy personality would fit him more. To sum it up, like, comment and subscribe if you liked the video, and definitely write a review! It really helps to write this fanfic! See you in the next chapter, Papa Bless You.

~Felix


	5. The Prophecy

And here we are on the fifth chapter of this fanfic. I hope you liked it so far! I'm really enjoying writing it, because at least a few people seem to like it. Well, anyways. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to write a review!

* * *

_= Continue _

_Dalton _

_Badges: 3_

_Time: 6d 9h_

* * *

'...'

* * *

**Location: Unknown **

The room was dark, well, not really. It was lit up by several turned on computer screens. By a big screen a man with dark grey, messy hair which was covering his right eye. He was wearing a long, white lab coat and a plain light brown T-shirt underneath it, and dark brown pants. A device was attached to his ear and a little microphone was sticking out of it, reaching his mouth. He touched a button on the machine and started speaking.

''Base to Gray, base to Gray, do you hear me?''

''Loud and clear!'' A voice responded with slight disruptions.

''What is the situation?'' The man asked.

''...'' There was a moment of silence. ''I'm still waiting for him. Yesterday he entered his Secret Base and I couldn't reach him.''

''Mhm. Alright, I understand.'' The man nodded. ''We have to wait. We can't let him escape after all we did to find him!'' He sounded determined. ''We'll be in touch, proceed with the mission, and don't do anything stupid.''

''Roger!'' The voice replied.

The man put his hand on the table and formed a fist.

''We'll get him, don't worry.'' He talked to himself.

**Location: Secret Base [Helios City]**

* * *

He was laying in his bed lifelessly, looking at the ceiling and playing with the Premier Ball he received from the mysterious man. After what happened yesterday he lost all of his energy. When he exited the Jade Tower he went straight to his Secret Base to escape from his problems. Since then he was lying in his bed, sometimes sleeping, sometimes thinking about what he did wrong and how to repair his mistakes. He was kind of depressed. The more he thought the more he was sad. Somewhere between sleeping and thinking he checked the capsule and what Pokemon was inside of it. It was a amazing gift, that much I can say. And so, the night passed and the morning arrived. He looked at his watch - it was about nine o'clock.

''I can't lie here forever...'' He said to himself. ''The Augur summoned a legendary Pokemon which joined forces with him. I have to stop them. But there's more. What about the prophecy? What about all the other cults? The is still a lot I have to do... And to do it all, I have to become stronger...'' He finally got off his bed, packed everything he needed and exited his base.

A door opened and he found himself standing behind the bookshelves in the Clothes Shop in the Pokemon Center. With bags under his eyes he scanned the room. As usual a woman was selling some clothes and other articles behind the counter. There weren't a lot of customers, a couple of girls were standing with shirts, and dresses near the counter, and some guys were standing with shoes and hats behind them. A few people were sitting by some desks on the opposite side of the room. Dalton looked at his clothes - the same in which he woke up. Black tracksuit and trackpants with gold elements. Maybe not all that stylish, but he kinda liked them. They were really comfy and looked actually pretty good on him. Yeah, he could buy something new, fresh - he had the money, but did he really want to? Nah, not at all. He felt a strange connection to his clothes, a connection no clothes would replace.

He went up the stairs and entered the main room in the Pokemon Center. A nurse greeted him from behind her counter with a warm and pleasant smile. His eyes scanned the room again. There weren't a lot of people here as well. Well, it was still morning, so people just woke up, no one had time to hurt themselves or their Pokemon. Some old people were sitting in the reading corner and talking silently while holding two, identical books. Looks like they're enjoying themselves. A book club meeting perhaps? Dalton didn't read a book in... Since he remembered. Moving on... Behind the nurse the was a big TV hanging on the wall. It was on and it seemed that the news were on. Dalton came closer, he was kind of curious and he still had to heal his Pokemons.

''Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center. We restore your tired Pokemon to full health. Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?'' She asked as she saw the trainer approaching.

''Yes, please.'' Dalton replied, gave her his Poke Balls and looked at the TV.

A man was standing before a cave in a desert. It looked just like the Rezzai Cave, in fact, it was the Rezzai Cave!

''... the Rezzai Cave where the Augur saved a hiker and his family about a hour ago. From what they were saying it seems that they were trapped there by the Sky Cult for almost an entire day. Thanks to the Augur no one was hurt! We really are lucky to have someone like Jaern as our Augur!'' Dalton clenched his fist and grinded his teeth. He got away with that! What's more to it, he made it look like he was the good guy after all! He's such a sly fox...

''Umm, excuse me!'' The nurse tried to catch the trainers attention. Dalton snapped back and looked at her. ''Your Pokemon are perfectly healed! We hope to see you again!'' She bowed after she gave Purple-head his Pokemon back.

''O-oh, thanks.'' He muttered and put the capsules in their places.

He slowly walked to the door and exited the Pokemon Center. The sun was shining and it was nice and warm outside. There was almost no wind and some clouds were lazily moving across the sky. He looked at the streets. Quite a lot of people were walking through them. Everyone busy with their own lives and problems. Some kids were running and laughing free from any worries, some teens were chatting as they were walking through the streets. Every now and then you could see an adult dressed up in a elegant suit with a briefcase hurrying somewhere - probably to work. The benches were occupied by elders. Grey haired men and women were sitting in the shadow and throwing seeds to bird Pokemon from around the area. It was really peaceful. You would say that this is a regular city if you didn't know about the Black Market, the Perfection Base or the Second's true intentions and nature.

Dalton took a deep breath of clean, warm air, closing his eyes for a second. The air didn't have a taste, yet it felt really good and relaxing. Purple-head took a step forward, entering the street with a slight smile on his face. He had to be more optimistic, that was sure. But that also was easier said than done. He checked his Pokedex to see where to go next, there was a map app installed, so why not use it? Utira Town... Well, the town seems to be actually quite close to Helios, you just needed to pass through the Cave of Steam and you were there. Well, let's get go-

''Ah, Mister!'' Dalton heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw a girl exiting the Pokemon Center. She was a little shorter than him, had not too long, light brown hair reaching past her shoulders. She had a quite casual outfit, a short, creamy dress with fancy frills at the end of it. Near the shoulder area of the dress there was a flower like pattern. She wore white shoes with really low heels, almost nonexistent. The girl also had a extremely light brown purse with her. She took a few steps towards Dalton and stood quite close to him. ''I'm sorry, but are you the trainer who defeated a gym leader with only one Pokemon?'' She asked leaning closer to him while standing on her toes to try to match his height.

''Umm, do you mean Xavier? Well, yeah, but that wasn-'' He tried to explain what went down back then, but the girl didn't let him finish his sentence.

''So you are!'' She looked really happy. ''Hey, ever since I heard about that I wanted to fight you! Why don't we have a battle?'' She got even closer to him, her green eyes sparkling with excitement.

''Uh, well...'' Purple-head hesitated. He wasn't really in the mood to have a battle. But, he wanted to get stronger, didn't he? Stronger, yeah, much stronger. He made up his mind. ''Alright.'' He answered with a slight smile. ''I'll battle with you, the question is, where?''

''I think I know where we can fight.'' The girl took Dalton's hand and started jogging somewhere. After a while, they ended up on a beach. The breeze here was cooling their faces and the sound of water filled the air. In the water, far away you could see a cave, it was the entrance to the Cave of Steam.

''Is this our destination?'' Asked Dalton after the girl rested a little.

''Mhm! Now, let's battle!'' She drew a Poke Ball and pointed it at the boy.

_'There is no point in using my new Pokemon for w while. It is quite over leveled so I'll use it only if necessary.'_ He thought to himself as he drew a capsule.

''Let's make this a one on one.'' The girl started catching Dalton a bit off guard. ''And, let's make this a Free Battle.''

''Huh? Free Battle? What does that mean?'' Dalton looked at the girl with a questioning glance.

''What, you don't know? Well, it isn't really a popular style o fighting, so I guess you could not know about it. Let me explain.'' The girl put her arm on her hips. ''Usually when you battle you take something like turns, when Pokemon attack one after another depending on their speed or the priority of their moves, but in the case of a Free Battle, there are no turns. Pokemon can move freely and you can give commands anytime you want. You can ask them to do anything you want as well, as long as they can really do it.'' The brown haired teen explained.

''Sooo, it's kind of like a battle without rules?'' Dalton asked.

''Well, yeah you could call it that. You obviously can't attack the trainer though. That wouldn't be cool.'' She gave a serious expression.

''As if I would ever do that...'' Dalton looked at the girl with a doubtful expression. ''Well, let's get started then!'' He smiled.

''Alright! Greninja, go!'' A blue colored ninja Pokemon landed on the sand. Its pink scarf was waving on the mind. The frog stood straight up, crossed its arms and closed its eyes. It was waiting for its opponent.

''W-wow. Awesome!'' Dalton looked at the Pokemon in awe. It was really cool looking! ''Well, as for my choice... Go! Kageyama!'' The black Delta Charizard landed on the sandy ground. It roared and glared at its foe. The girl was quite surprised to see this kind of Pokemon, but she was focusing on the battle really hard so she didn't bother with it too much. ''Kageyama, this is a different type of battle. I think it'll help us grow stronger, so just trust me, ok?'' Dalton's starter nodded and took a battling stance. Purple-head took a glance at his Pokedex's hologram. It looked like the Greninja was a little stronger in level than Kageyama. Kageyama being at level 49 and the Greninja at 53. They still got a pretty good chance at winning.

''Let's start, shall we?'' The girl said. ''Greninja, start off with Double Team! Confuse your opponent and blend in with your copies!'' Just before attacking, Greninja's skin changed colors, from dark blue to gray, which very confused Dalton. The frog made a ninja-like sing with its frog-hands and clouds of smoke started appearing across the beach, and identical Greninjas started walking out off the clouds.

''Don't let them fool you!'' Dalton cheered on his starter. Kageyama didn't know on which Greninja to focus and started panicking a little. ''Just blast a Dragon Pulse at them!'' Dalton pointed in his opponents direction. Delta Charizard leaned back with his head and started storing purple energy in his open mouth. You could see waves of purple light flowing out of his mouth. Suddenly he spun his head around and released a huge Dragon Pulse attack which enveloped a big chunk of the battlefield.

''Jump!'' The girl cried as all of her Greninja flung into the air, dodging the attack. Some of them got caught in the Dragon Pulse while jumping and immediately changed into a puff of smoke and disappeared.

''What?'' Dalton didn't predict that outcome.

''Haha! This is how a Free Battle is! Now, half of you counter with Water Shuriken, and the other half, start running at Charizard at full speed and attack with Night Slash!'' The first half of the frogs, while still being in air, changed colors back to dark blue and formed water starts in their hands, and shot them at their target. The other half landed on the ground as quickly as possible and changed colors from grey to black and started running towards Kageyama. In their hands, formed black blades enveloped in black energy. The blades looked like kunai.

''What the hell is going on?!'' Dalton was shocked. So much was going on at the same moment. All that color changing, all the clones, all the different attacks. It was really confusing! Now, Purple-head started panicking as well. ''Um, um, use Dragon Pulse to knock out the ones that are running towards you! And, um, use Shadow Ball to reach the ones that are shooting shurikens at you!'' He didn't really know what to do. There was so much going on at the same time!

Kageyama started taking in air to release a Dragon Pulse, but when he was accumulating energy, the Water Shurikens reached him and started dealing damage. The damage wasn't crazy, but the shurikens didn't stop hitting. It was like an endless attack! It disturbed Kageyama's concentration and he failed to do the Dragon Pulse. He hadn't even had a chance to start the Shadow Ball attack, because multiple frogs started cutting him with Night Slashes dealing quite some damage! Delta Charizard raised his guard and tried to endure the onslaught of attacks, and managed to survive it just barely.

''What?'' Dalton was in shock. He was being beaten without even managing to deal any damage! Is this how Xavier felt when he was beating him with Kageyama? That feeling was terrible! Helplessness filled Dalton and he couldn't think properly. ''Kageyama, quickly!'' He muttered out. ''Use Shadow Sneak!'' But Kageyama looked back at Dalton with a questioning glance. It looked as he was saying: _Use on what?_ ''Umm, umm.'' He tried to come up with something, but he couldn't think straight.

''I won't wait for you!'' The girl shouted with a big grin on her face. ''Greninja! Surround your enemy and then use Ice Punch!'' The frogs formed a wall while running at their opponent and when they got closer they started surrounding him. Once every Greninja was in its place they changed colors, from dark blue and black to a really bright shade of blue, cyan to be specific. They clenched their fists, which started glowing with a white light, and little snowflakes started appearing around them. Suddenly, every Greninja jumped at the Charizard and punched him with all their might. Once the storm of attacks calmed down, the black dragon fell on the sand unconscious.

''Kageyama!'' Dalton rushed to his starter, still in shock. He lost a battle without even scratching the opponent! The boy took the skull of his starter in his hands and petted him. ''Sorry, buddy. I guess we lost...'' He didn't really know what else to say.

''Look's like I won.'' The girl came up to Dalton who was kneeling by his Pokemon. ''But you gave it all you've got I guess.'' She shrugged. ''So how was it?'' She leaned in Purple-head's direction. ''How was the battle? How does it feel to get swept?'' Her smile grew. She had such a arrogant expression, it drew Dalton crazy!

''Do you like to rub your victory in your opponent's face?'' He asked annoyed. What was the girl's deal? She randomly came up to him, challenged him to a battle, and after she won, she nagged him? Like, seriously?

''Ach? No, not really... It's just been so long since I fought-'' She cut off suddenly. ''A-anyways.'' She continued without ending her last sentence. ''I want to ask you something...''

''What is it?'' He asked, still annoyed.

''Do you want to know everything?'' Her tone went crazy serious. Know everything? What did she mean by that? Like, everything in the universe, or... No... No way... Dalton looked at her with a stunned face. She smiled a little. ''Oh, interested? If so, then follow me.'' She said and without adding anything she walked off in the direction they just came from. In the direction of the Pokemon Center.

Dalton quickly called Kageyama back to his Poke Ball, and ran after the mysterious girl. The boy quickly caught up, but stayed a little behind the brown haired teen. He was very confused, just what was going on? Did she know something about his past? Who was that girl? He didn't even ask for a name, but she didn't either, yet it looked like she knew him somehow. Dalton scratched his head with both his arms. What the hell is going on?!

A moment later they reached the Pokemon Center and entered it without talking. The girl lead him to the clothes store from before and went behind the bookshelves. Was she going to her Secret Base? In every clothes store in every Pokemon Center there was a bookshelf with a device attached behind it which looked like a cardinal reader. Everyone who bought a Secret Base received a Tablet to edit his base and a unique card that allowed to open only one Secret Base. Every card looked the same if we're talking about design, but the card the girl took out of her purse was different. It was a black card with red elements on it and something written in red. Dalton couldn't really make out what was on the card, but he decided to ignore it. Probably wasn't that important either.

The girl slid the black card through the reader and the door opened. She went through it, but Dalton stood still, frozen in place. Her head popped out of the door and she smiled at the boy. She reached her hand out and waited for his reaction. Dalton hesitated for a bit, but he grabbed her hand in the end. She dragged him in and closed the door behind them, locking it automatically. What Dalton saw behind the door surprised him greatly.

* * *

A white corridor. Quite long as well. You felt somewhat relax just being in the corridor. The witness wasn't the bright kind o whiteness, where you find it hard to see. It was more dim, easy on the eyes. On both sides of the walls there stood some green plants which looked good on the white background. The floor wasn't completely white either. It was more gray than white in fact. It was made out of grey tiles. On the end of the corridor there was a pair of double doors which led to the next room.

They slowly walked towards the next section of the mysterious base. The room was in a shape of a circle. It looked like a center of a mall. In the middle of the room there was a big pot and in the pot there was planted a tree. The tree seemed dead, with no leaves or fruits. Just the trunk with some naked branches. The tree wasn't all that big either, it fit perfectly in the room with was about 7 meters high. Under the tree there were some chairs and desks. A few people were sitting in those chairs. By one of the tables there were sitting a woman with short, curly, light pink hair and a man with short, straight, brown hair. They looked quite young, probably a little above their twenties. They both were talking and laughing from time to time. The man had a funny expression and tried to make the girl smile. They both were dressed casually. By another table, there were sitting three people. One of those people wore a lab coat and glasses and the other two wore regular clothing as well. By the third table was sitting one man. He wore a lab coat and had grey, messy hair which covered one of his eyes. He didn't look that old either, well maybe a little older than the pair who were sitting a couple of tables away from him. He was checking something on his phone, but he put it away immediately, when Dalton and the girl walked in. His eyes widened and he stood up. Everybody's attention shifted towards the teens. Their eyes slowly started tearing up and smiled started appearing on their faces. Suddenly they jumped in Dalton's direction.

''Young Master, you're back!''

''I'm so glad!''

''We finally found you, kid!''

Everybody was jumping around Dalton happily, ruffling his hair, stretching out his cheeks and wiping out their tears. He suddenly felt somebody hug his arm. He looked at it and saw the grown haired girl clinging to him with tears in her eyes.

''I'm happy you're back, brother.'' Dalton's heart stopped beating for a second.

After a long while the whole base came to see Dalton. He didn't know what was going on. Did they all know him? Did that girl really was his sister?

Some time later everybody calmed down and let Purple-head catch a breather.

''Alright everyone!'' The grey haired man started. ''Back to work! Now that we found our little fellow here we're going to start fighting again!'' Everyone cheered and ran back from where they came from. Only five people left, including Dalton, the grey haired man, the brown haired teen and the pink and brown pair from before. Everyone sat in the chairs by one of the tables and started staring at Dalton intensely.

''Umm.'' He tried to say something. ''Could somebody explain to me what is going on? I came here to get answers, didn't I?'' He scratched the back of his head.

''How much does he remember?'' The pink haired woman asked the mysterious girl.

''Not much from his past it seems.'' She crossed her arms.

''Could you tell us your name maybe?'' The gray haired man spoke up.

''D-dalton.'' The boy hesitated.

''Oh, jeez! Looks like nothing from his past!'' The brown haired man said.

''Huh?'' Now Dalton was confused! Maybe he didn't remember everything but he remembered his name! It was Dalton! It had to be! ''What is going on?! I need answers, now!''

Everyone exchanged glances. They weren't sure who was going to tell him. Finally the grey haired man nodded and turned to Dalton.

''My name is George Dejitaru and I'm a scientist and a IT specialist here.'' He introduced himself. ''This here is Nikki Night your sister.'' The brown haired girl gave a warm smile as she tucked her head to the side. George's hand pointed at the two left. ''Those two are Holly and Ross Dova, it may not seem like it, but they are one of our strongest trainers.'' The two waved to Dalton while smiling.

''Here? Our? What do you mean?'' Asked Dalton. ''And I have a sister?! And my surname is Night!?''

''Yes, you do have a sister indeed.'' George smiled. ''And she's younger than you by a year.'' He explained. ''And what I meant by 'here' and 'our' is our organization.'' He ran his hand through his hair. ''You see, all of us are part of a cult fighting organization created by your father. We were called the Anti-Cult Special Forces back then, but now... We don't really have a name since... Then, well actually you could say that we are being portrayed as a cult. How ironic.''

''Then?'' Dalton asked yet again.

''Yes. About a year ago your father and you went missing when you went out on a mission. Since then we didn't hear from you guys anymore. But a couple of days ago we received a call from our men, that there was a trainer who beat a leader using only one Pokemon. We dug around and we finally found you!'' He gave a big thumbs up.

''Yeah...'' Dalton still had a lot of questions. ''Then who am I? Isn't my name Dalton?''

''Dalton? No, it's not your name.'' The grey haired man answered to Purple-head's disappointment. So he lied to his friends about his name too... ''It's your codename!'' The man smiled. Codename? ''You are Percy Night, codename: Dalton. I guess only the codename survived the amnesia...''

''Codename? Why would I need a codename?'' The boy asked.

''Everyone here has a codename. Well, at least everybody important. In the organization only the ones by this table, and your father have codenames. You see, the organization was created to fight cults. If the cultists knew your real occupation they could've find you easily!'' George explained.

''Besides, codenames are awesome!'' Ross shouted. ''Every codename was given to us by your father and we fricking love them!''

''W-what are your codenames?'' Dalton, I mean Percy asked.

''I don't really go fighting with my Pokemon, but my codename's 'King'.'' The IT specialist said. ''Nikki's codename's 'Gray', Ross's 'Cerberus' and Holly's 'Chimera'. Och, and your father's was 'John' if you were curious.''

''Wow, those are pretty cool...'' Percy looked down. There were so much information coming at him at once, he could hardly process anything. His real identity, his father, his sister, a little of his past, and that was just the beginning. He hardly scratched the tip of the iceberg.

''You now, you have your room in this base. If you want to cool down and process all the information I can walk you there.'' His sister said. Percy nodded in response. They both stood up and walked off.

There were a total of four corridors connected to the big, round room. One from which they came from, one to the right, one to the left and of course one leading forwards. They entered the right corridor which was identical to the one they walked through before, but this time, there were lots of doors. Something like dorms perhaps? Each door had a name written on it. And almost at the end of the corridor, at the right wall, there was written: 'Percy Night'. The corridor actually ended with a staircase leading down, to even more rooms.

''Well, if you need something just come back to the main living area, we'll be talking over there for some time. I'll make sure to check on you in a while, ok?'' Nikki said and she gave her brother a hug. ''Glad you're back.'' The feeling was familiar, that was clear. It looked like this all was true after all...

The room was dark at first - the lights weren't turned on, go figure. But when he turned them on and finally saw his room he felt a strange feeling. Tears starter blocking his vision. He didn't feel sad, he felt somewhat happy. It was such a pleasant feeling. The room wasn't big, and the walls were colored in a light shade of orange. On the right in the middle of the wall there stood a bed, not a big bed, not a small one either. It was just enough big for him. The duvet and the pillow were in a dark shade of blue. On the left side of the bed, there stood a bedside table with a lamp and a book on it. On the wall in front of him, there were a couple of paintings, one presented a pretty Gardevoir looking at the watcher and smiling mysteriously. Another one showed a deformed version of Helios City, all wavy, over the city there was a beautiful night sky with big starts and a moon in the shape of a crescent. Those were some nice paintings! On the right wall there was table and two chairs. On the table lied two framed pictures. By the wall behind him, stood a big wardrobe. It had a mirror on it.

Percy started walking across the room, walking up to the table and running his hand across it. It was really dusty! He took the pictures in his hands and looked at them. One showed him and Nikki, smiling and showing the 'V' sign to the camera. To his slight surprise Nikki wore glasses. They looked really happy. Percy was looking at the camera with a smug smile and with one eye closed. He didn't really change, his hair was still messy and short, well maybe now it was a little longer. He looked at the second photo. The other one showed the whole crew of the Anti-Cult Special Forces. That included him, his sister, George, Ross and Holly. His father was missing from the picture.

''I guess dad was holding the camera...'' He said to himself and put back the photos on the dusty table.

Percy walked on the cream-orange carpet and with each step he made a little cloud of dust. Looks like they really haven't cleaned in this room for ages...

''What did George say? A year ago? I was lost for a year? What was happening during that year?'' He ruffled his hair with both of his hands. ''This all is really troublesome.''

Percy walked up to his bedside table and looked at the book that was lying there. Did he maybe enjoy reading books? He blew the dust from the cover and read the title: 'The Book of Aron'. It seemed interesting. He looked at the summary, which read: 'A book about a young Aron who lived peacefully with his family of Lairon and Aggron until he got suddenly captured by a trainer. It's a beautiful story of a Pokemon and its trainer who at first don't get along very well, but as the time passes, grow closer to each other and become inseparable friends.'

He put the book back to its place with a smile. Seems like a really great book. Percy sat on the bed and caused a lot of dust to fly up in the air. He coughed a little, lied down on the comfy duvet and covered his eyes with his arm. There was so much to process. There was so much stuff to think about. He didn't know where to start. What happened the day he went missing? What was happening the entire year? The thoughts were getting to him, making him think more and more, tiring his brain. He didn't even notice when he fell asleep.

* * *

''Percy!'' Knock, knock, knock. ''Open up, Bro-bro.'' Knock, knock, knock. ''Or else I'm going to burst down the do-'' The door opened and behind it stood a sleepy Percy.

''A-ah, it's you Nikki.'' He murmured. ''Please, come in.'' The girl walked in the room and the door closed behind her.

''Soooo, how are you? Better I hope...'' She asked concerned.

''Ech, yeah I guess. I think I managed to grasp the situation at least a little.'' He scratched his head. ''But still, this all is a big surprise to me. To think that somebody actually remembers me and can tell me who I am.'' A weak smile appeared on his face as he sat on his bed. The girl joined him and put her arm on his shoulder. She tried to cheer him up. ''What was I like?'' He suddenly asked.

''What were you like?'' The girl put her arm to her lips and started thinking. ''Well, I can't really tell, because I just met you, but the old you seemed a little colder. He was a serious person, always calm in battle and he was a genius strategist.'' She looked up at the orange ceiling. ''He was friendly though. Always managing to befriend every Pokemon he saw, and every person he met. He was definitely a charismatic person. He rarely lost Pokemon battles, and never lost a Free Battle.'' She looked at him and smiled. ''So yeah, I guess you changed. Still don't know if for the better, but even if not, I'll still love you Bro.'' She hugged him again. She really missed him didn't she? Percy could see tears flowing down her cheeks again. This time, Percy hugged her back, tears welling up in his eyes. ''I just don't want to lose you again...'' She wept. ''Please, don't leave me again!'' She started crying.'' Percy caressed her hair gently. He wanted to cheer her up as well. He felt really close to her, maybe the memories were wiped off, but the feeling stayed...

* * *

''Are you sure kid?'' George asked. The whole crew stood behind him.

''Yeah, I need a little more time to think about all of this.'' Purple-head smiled weakly looking at them.

''Alright then, I can't really stop you can I?'' He laughed. ''Well, be careful! We don't want to lose you again.''

''No, not this time.'' He assured. ''I still have to fully discover my past.''

''Oh, I almost forgot!'' The grey haired man remembered something and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black card. ''This is for you. You can access our base from any Pokemon Center in the region. Be sure to come back as soon as you can!''

''Alright!'' Percy waved to them as he exited the base and ended up in the Pokemon Center in Helios again.

He needed more time to think everything through carefully. He wanted to understand the situation as much as he could, there were just so many information coming at him at once. He needed time, to adapt.

There wasn't much to do in Helios, so after healing up, Percy proceeded to the next city, in which he could investigate the library Nora was talking so much about. Aside from the whole organization problems, he still had to find out more about the prophecy, and the library seemed like a good source of information. He swam across the water in Helios, and entered the Cave of Steam. Hot and wet. Maybe even worse than the desert! Wait, no, actually I take that back. At least groins of sands didn't find their way into his... Yeah, there wasn't any sand in the cave.

The cave had a couple of trainers inside it, but they weren't much of a challenge to Percy. He managed to cross the cave relatively fast and come out in Utira Town. Drenched in sweat, because of the heat inside of the cave he was glad he could feel the breeze on his skin. It cooled him down nicely. He looked at the sun - it was quite some time after noon. Well, he still had some time to heal his Pokemon and check out the library. And so he did, after visiting the Pokemon Center he went to the huge library.

When I mean huge, I mean huge. The building wasn't very high, but damn it was wide! It may even be the biggest library in the whole world! Percy slowly opened the big door to the library and stepped inside. He carefully closed the door, which resisted with all its might. He started pushing the door with his whole body, until the door finally gave up and closed. He looked behind him and saw that he focused the attention of some people in the room on himself. Redness filled his face as he proceeded deeper into the building.

''Ah, welcome!'' A man with light purple hair who was sitting behind a counter spoke up. ''Hi, welcome to the Utira Town Library, can I help you with something?'' He asked politely.

''N-no, thanks. I think I'll be alright on my own.'' Percy replied and wandered off as the man's red eyes followed him.

He was walking through the library, looking at books, checking their names etc. He was looking for anything that was at least mentioning a prophecy, but he had no luck.

After searching for a long time he finally sat down by a table and lied on it, borrowing his head in his arms. He was thinking again. About what you ask? Everything. Everything turned into a mess after the battle with Jaern. He lost his friends, he met the organization, he found out that he was missing for a year. All this stuff was really bothering him, and the more he thought about it, the worse it was. Was there really no way to escape? Well, he was in a library, maybe he could read a book to keep his mind busy. Percy stood up and walked to a nearby bookshelf. He ran his finger through the back of the books searching for an interesting title. He was looking and looking and looking until his eyes stopped at a book called 'The traitor of Aroma.'

_'Traitor? Huh, looks like I'll be able to relate to this...'_ He joked in his mind, took the book into his hands and went back to the table.

Purple-head looked at the summary first: 'A book based on a true story which took place in the Aroma Region. A tale about a man who betrayed everyone and caused the fall of Aroma.' The book looked certainly interesting. A traitor? Finally someone who Percy associate with! He opened the book and realized, that it wasn't really a story, it was a relation. He started reading in his mind:

_'There was a time when Aroma was in great distress. A course swallowed the region and caused Pokemon to turn against their trainers, other Pokemon and every living thing that got near them. The curse was disastrous, leaving no one unharmed. It was like this until a mysterious, young trainer from Vesryn showed up. It was later discovered, that it was a Champion from said region. The Trainer somehow found a way to cure the Pokemon from the curse, so the Trainer ventured through Aroma and started helping everyone...'_ Percy raised his eyebrows.

Well, the trainer came to help, so how can he be a traitor? He skipped through the next pages which were filled with descriptions how the trainer helped and details of his adventure. He started reading again:

_'Although the Trainer was a help to the region, something started to change. The Trainer started associating with a evil organization called: Team Cipher. They were known for starting the Shadow Pokemon incident and they started working in Aroma around the time the plague spread. Some people were speculating, that they were responsible for the plague to spread, but there were no real evidence to support their accusation. However, ever since the Trainer started hanging around Team Cipher, the curse stopped spreading, but also stopped disappearing. To sum up, the Trainer started working with the organization, and no one knew why...'_ Percy frowned.

He was starting to understand where this story is going, but he didn't want to believe it. The Trainer resembled him in a way. He started off good, but in the end he betrayed his friends and everyone he knew. He skipped some pages again:

_'The ruler of Aroma, King Suzerain who was helping as much as he could with fighting off the curse, decided to end the Trainers spree. Suzerain blocked his path, the King decided to fight the traitorous Trainer. From what we know, that wasn't their first battle, but it certainly was, their last. In an epic battle which would decide the fate of the loser the Trainer succeeded yet again and defeated the King of Aroma. King Suzerain succumbed to the curse as well, some say that his last words were the words of forgiveness and hope. Aroma's last resort disappeared. After that, Team Cipher took complete control over the Aroma Region and the Trainer went back to Vesryn. But, word has spread. Even in the Vesryn Region the Trainer was hated now.'_ Wow.

Percy read the last words of the book. The Trainer stayed in Vesryn and it's said that the Trainer is the Champion to this day. Waiting for a strong enough opponent who will take the Trainers place. Percy though about the Trainer for w little while. Why did the Trainer do that sort of thing? And why isn't a name mentioned in the book? It that maybe a taboo or something like that? Damn, that book was interesting!

Percy could fell somewhat of a connection with the Trainer. Well, they both were traitors in their own way, weren't they? One betrayed his friends, the other one a whole region. It was really sad. Why do things like that keep happening? Percy didn't want to betray his friends! Did the Trainer want to betray Aroma? That was still a mystery. Maybe Percy will find out more about this in the future?

Purple-head stood up and walked to the bookshelf and put the book back in its place. He checked the time on his PokeDex watch, and it looked like he spent about two hours in the library without making any progress with the prophecy. No luck I guess. Maybe he should return tomorrow and try searching again? But... He didn't want to leave either. He felt good in the library, it was a strange felling. Maybe he really liked books and spend a lot of time in this library in the past? He shook his head.

''Ech, it's time to leave.'' He said to himself. ''I still need to be stronger! I want to be stronger!'' Percy was really hyped up. He turned around and went to the exit.

While he was heading to the exit he noticed that three people were opening a previously closed door and walking through it. A door to another section of the library? And someone was opening the door? Time to investigate! Percy quietly snuck to the door and went through it. When he entered the next room he immediately hid behind a bookshelf and observed his surroundings.

This part of the library was completely run down. Cobwebs were in every corner, book were lying everywhere on the floor and some bookshelves were knocked over and taking up a lot of space on the floor. On the other side of the room he saw the three people again. He looked at them closer and froze. It was the man from behind the counter with Damian and Nora. His heartbeat speed up and he hid behind the bookshelf completely. What were they doing here? They were probably here to find out more about the prophecy, that was clear, but still. They could at least give him a sign that they are going to check on the prophecy! I mean, the prophecy could be as much about Percy as it could be about them! He should at least hear it!

He looked back at them and noticed that they moved to the next room, so he quickly followed them. And then into the next room, which was different from all the others. It was way bigger and had some sorts of platform at the end of it. Percy jumped behind a bookshelf close to the door and looked at the three people. The man from before was standing a little bit in front of the two, looking at them, his lips moving. He was explaining something to them. Damian was clinging to Nora's hand again, apparently scared of the abandoned wing of the library. You have to give it to him though, this place looked pretty scary! Nora was looking at the man with a serious expression, nodding from time to time. Percy tucked his head and tried to listen to the conversation.

''... the place. It is said that you can hear the prophecy here, but you need someone really strong to hear it.'' The purple haired man said.

''I see.'' Nora simply replied. ''Maybe we'll be strong enough to hear out the prophecy...''

''N-nora, I really thing we should call Da-''

''No!'' She interrupted him. ''I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore! And you should do the same Damian, just forget about that idiot.''

Percy felt a sting in his chest. He shouldn't have had to heard that, it really hurt. It's true, maybe he did betray them, but right now, he sort of felt betrayed himself. They could at least tell him, that they found out where he could go and try to hear the prophecy. Percy felt anger stirring him up. His fist clenched and he wanted to leave, but there was no backing out now. He needed to hear that prophecy!

''Alright, then. If you want to try just touch this stone.'' The man pointed at a dark blue stone that was floating near the platform. Nora came up to it and lied her hand on it. At first there was no reaction, but after a short while, the stone started shining up, and a mysterious, black fog appeared on the platform and a light shone within the fog. A person walked out of the dark haze. The person was a man? Or a woman? Not really sure. Looked like a man, but why would a man wear a dress? Or was it maybe a robe? Kind of looked like one. The person had long, dark blue hair which formed two spikes on each side of his head, wore a black and blue robe with blue sleeves and blue pants. The person was holding a book in their hands and strange streams of light blue energy were flying around them. The person looked at Nora with their eyes, one green and the other one red, and finally spoke up.

''What is the reason for calling me, The Ancient Oracle to this place after a long slumber?'' Yup, definitely a man. His voice was quite deep.

''W-we!'' Nora stammered. ''We called you out, because we have to hear The Prophecy!''

''Huh? The Prophecy?'' The man on the podium gave a questioning expression. ''And why is that?''

''The region is danger! Without the First Augur no one can stop the cults!'' Nora tried to explain. ''I and my friend were chosen by the Pixie Pokemon as well, and we want to know if one of us is the person The Prophecy talks about!''

''I see...'' The Oracle closed his eyes. ''Very well, I will tell you The Prophecy!'' Everyone looked surprised and happy, including Percy of course. Finally, he could hear the whole thing out and find out if he by any chance might've been The Chosen One. ''But!'' The Oracle started. ''There is one condition!''

''W-what condition?'' Damian asked quietly.

''One of you will battle me! I will test your strength, to see if you are worthy to hear The Prophecy!''

''Then I'll battle you!'' Nora said suddenly. She was really desperate.

''No, I will chose who I will fight myself!'' The Oracle said and a strong wind blew through the room. ''I will only chose the strongest person to fight me!'' The man closed his eyes again, as the streams of energy started circulating faster and faster around him. Finally, they stopped and The Oracle closed his book and opened his eyes. ''A sense great power.'' The words filled the room, as he pointed his finger at his opponent. It was... a bookshelf? What was this? Some kind of a joke? Percy shivered as he saw the man pointing at him and hid deeper behind the shelf.

''Umm, excuse me, but what are you pointing at?'' The librarian asked politely. ''A bookshelf? Is this your strong opponent?''

''Show yourself trainer!'' The Oracle demanded.

Percy stayed still for a moment. He didn't want to be found out! It would be totally embarrassing! And all that talking about a strong trainer! He wasn't strong at all! He was weak, like he lost a battle with his sister a couple of hours ago, and here was The Oracle talking about a strong trainer he was going to fight! But, second by second Percy realized, that if he wouldn't fight, then nobody would hear The Prophecy... He had to do it... Purple-head threw away his embarrassment and walked out from behind the bookshelf. And as soon as he did, he felt a huge wave of hatred hit him. He looked up at Nora and he was glad he couldn't see her face in her full glory. The light behind her made it really hard to see her expression, but Percy knew, her expression was probably terrifying. Damian looked a little happier though, but still you could just feel the sadness emanating from him. He didn't rush to Percy just because Nora stood next to him. The librarian was quite shocked by the turn of events as well. He didn't really know what to say.

''Trainer! Battle with me and prove yourself worthy!'' The Oracle's voice filled the room.

''I-'' Percy started but couldn't finish.

''N-no!'' It was because Nora interrupted him. ''He can't fight! I mean, he wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place!'' She was trying her hardest to cut Percy out, but The Oracle wasn't giving up.

''If he won't fight me, The Prophecy shall remain unspoken off.'' And there was silence. Everyone in the room wanted to hear what The Oracle would say about The Prophecy.

''I... I'll do it.'' Percy finally said it. ''I'll fight you!'' He took a step closer.

''Dalton!'' Damian cried happily, but Nora didn't share his enthusiasm. She turned away from them and walked to the back of the room, and when she passed Percy, she send a scary glaze at him, which made him shiver.

_'Jeez, I get it, you don't like me anymore. No need to rub it in...'_ Percy was slowly giving up on getting back his friends, well at least Nora. Damian actually still liked him, but Nora? He lost hope that he could make her like him again. _'Let's get this over with...'_ He walked closer to The Ancient Oracle and looked him in the eyes. ''I'm ready when you are.''

''Splendid!'' The Oracle looked kind of happy. ''I hadn't had a fight in so long, and with a good trainer as well!'' It seemed as he could tell if Percy was a good battler just by looking at him. ''Let me start. Go, Claydol!'' He called out his Pokemon. A Pokemon made out of earth landed on the floor and its levitating arms rotated around it. He had several eyes and looked kind of creepy.

''I see. Well then, let's try this, Akame!'' Percy called out his stubborn Pokemon. The Delta Gardevoir looked at Purple-head and hesitated. It looked like she was warming up to him, but still didn't trust him quite enough. She crossed her arms and turned around from him, but suddenly her head turned into his direction again. She was going through a mental struggle, not knowing what to do. Percy gave her a warm smile and nodded. Akame finally gave up and faced her opponent. ''Let's start with a Calm Mind!'' Akame relaxed for a second, clearing her mind and then coming back to the battle. Her Specials went up.

''Interesting, Claydol start off with Sandstorm!'' The Pokemon started spinning and from the spike on its head a strong wind mixed with sand started shooting out. A sandstorm brewed and Akame took some damage.

''Well, damn!'' Percy commented. ''We have to deal with Claydol quickly and back out, Ice Beam!'' The boy pointed at the Ground type Pokemon and Akame started chanting a Ice Beam in her hands. Soon, a white beam of light shot at its target and small snowflakes appeared near the attack. The icy attack dealt massive damage as Akame's foe flew to the other side of the room hitting the wall.

''A-amazing!'' Damian shouted.

''Counter with Earth Power!'' The Pokemon levitated back to its previous place and spun around. The ground under Gardevoir started shaking and suddenly a powerful stream of earth burst from below sending Akame flying and making her hit the ceiling. She fell down and slowly stood up. The attack did quite some damage as well. The sandstorm continued.

''Shit! I forgot that Akame is part Electric type...'' Percy clenched his fist as his Pokemon took some more damage from the Sandstorm. ''Gah! Let's finish this, Ice Beam!'' And his Pokemon attack once more with the Ice Beam, knocking the opponent out.

''Interesting...'' The Ancient Oracle noted and drew another Poke Ball. ''How about this? Go, Delphox!'' A red and yellow fox Pokemon landed on the battlefield. It stood on both of its legs and held a burning stick in its hand. ''Quickly, Flamethrower!'' The Pokemon waved its stick and suddenly thruster is forward. Flames covered half of the room and when they died down, everyone saw Akame lying on the floor unconscious.

''Damn it! Akame come back! You did great...'' He praised his Pokemon. ''Now what...'' He started thinking and he tried to come up with some sorts of strategy. The sandstorm is raging, so there's only one good choice... ''Go! Nishinoya!'' A bipedal mole covered in steel armor landed on the burned floor. The sandstorm kicked in again and Delphox took some damage.

''Let's end this! Flamethrower!'' The Pokemon started chanting its attack, but...

''Not so fast! Earthquake!'' Percy quickly shouted and the ground started shaking.

''What? How? My Pokemon should be faster!'' The Oracle was confused.

''It is.'' Percy replied. ''Not in the sandstorm though... One of Excadrill's abilities is Sand Rush. It doubles the speed of the Pokemon when it is in a sandstorm.'' A smile appeared on his face. ''And the sandstorm is going to last two more turns!'' The ground finally stopped shaking, and the Delphox fell on the floor.

''Ah, I see...'' The Oracle changed his Pokemon again. ''Your turn, Jellicent!'' A huge jellyfish Pokemon landed on the floor.

''Let's set up, shall we? Swords Dance!'' Nishinoya stomped on the ground as four astral swords appeared above him and clashed together. His Attack raised sharply.

''Attack! Brine!'' The Oracle shouted as his Pokemon spun around and flung its tentacles forward and released water from them. The attack flew down on Excadrill like rain, damaging him greatly. The sandstorm was raging and Jellicent took some damage as well. The sandstorm calmed down and Nishinoya regained a little HP due to the Leftovers.

''Hang in there buddy!'' Percy called out to Nishinoya. ''Just finish with a Earthquake!'' The ground shook and soon his foe fell on the ground knocked out.

''Only two left, huh?'' The Oracle took another Poke Ball. ''This should do, Aegislash!'' A Pokemon which looked like a sword and a shield levitated above the battlefield. ''How are you going to hit Earthquake now?'' Excadrill regained some HP again.

''Damn, Let's go for Rock Slide then!'' Percy pointed at the opponent and a portal appeared above the Aegislash and rock started falling down on it. The attack wasn't very effective, but the Attack boost did its thing. Some rocks knocked the Pokemon down on the floor, but Aegislash quickly got up again.

''This is it, Sacred Sword!'' The Pokemon removed the shield from its front and the blade shun with a bright white and red light. Then, it attacked, the blade cutting through Nishinoya and knocking him out.

''Damn it!'' Percy called him Pokemon back and took another Poke Ball. ''Go! Kagami!'' The Typhlosion landed on the floor and the flames on his back burst as he stood up. ''Let's do it, Flamethrower!'' Flames started escaping Kagami's mouth and suddenly he released a stream of hot, red flames. When they died down, Aegislash appeared to be unconscious.

''Come back!'' The Ancient Oracle drew his final Pokemon. ''This is it, Banette!'' A spooky, haunted doll Pokemon appeared on the battlefield. It moved from side to side while chuckling. ''The real test begins, Mega Evolution!'' The Oracle touched his Mega ring which he just showed by pulling his right sleeve up. The Banette started glowing and a strong wind started blowing. The Pokemon changed forms and it now was a Mega Banette!

''We're not giving up! Another Flame-''

''Sucker Punch!'' The Oracle interrupted Percy, and the Ghost type Pokemon disappeared instantly, just to reappear behind Typhlosion and hit him with full force in the head, sending him flying across the room. He crashed in a bookshelf, breaking it, and making a lot of book fall on him while he was lying on the floor. It looked like it was a critical hit, Kagami was knocked out.

''No!'' Percy cried and clenched his fists. ''Damn it...'' He called Kagami back to his Poke Ball, and switched capsules. He got two left, but he didn't want to use his new Pokemon, so it looked like it was a one on one situation. ''Kegeyama, I count on you!'' He said to his starter, as a black, boney Charizard landed on the floor. Everyone in the room went silent. The Pokemon looked even stranger than the Delta Gardevoir. Kageyama roared and the Mega Banette backed out a little.

''Interesting!'' The Ancient Oracle nodded. ''Show me what this Pokemon is capable of!''

''You asked for it...'' Percy raised his right hand and revealed the black Mega Ring. ''Let the New Moon shine!'' He shouted, touching the gem inside of the Key Stone. ''Mega Evolution!'' A amazingly strong wind blew and colorful lights covered Delta Charizard. The bookshelves started shaking and Damian and the librarian took a couple of steps back, while Nora took a couple of steps forward meeting up with them. It was the first time she saw the Delta Pokemon Mega Evolve, and it was insane. Suddenly the room went completely dark and after a second, light sources started to appear. One of them was located behind The Ancient Oracle, but the other one was Kageyama. His wings covered in flames and his purple tail and his flaming eyes were shining with a bright, purple light. He let out a loud roar. ''Shadow Ball!'' Kageyama roared and four purple balls appeared in front of him. One after another, the missiles launched in Banette's direction, each hitting him successfully. Mega Banette was shot back at the wall behind the Oracle. The attack was extremely powerful, but wasn't quite enough to defeat Mega Banette.

''Amazing!'' The Oracle looked somewhat happy. ''Come on, counter with Shadow Ball!'' The Banette jumped forward, creating a big, black energy ball and threw it at its opponent. The attack was also very strong, making Kageyama back out a little, but this move wasn't enough to knock him out as well.

''This is it! Finish this with a Shadow Sneak!'' Before The Oracle could react, Mega Charizard appeared behind his enemy and slammed it with his fire tail. The Banette fell down on the floor and the battle ended.

* * *

''Ahaha, I see.'' The Oracle laughed. ''I'm proud, that strong trainers are still here.'' He smiled at Percy. ''So, you want to know The Prophecy, right?''

''Y-yeah.'' He nodded. Purple-head stood in front of The Oracle, with Damian, Nora and the librarian behind him.

''The listen carefully.'' The Ancient Oracle cleaned his throat. ''When the region will be in need, and when the cults will attack, one person will stand in their way. The person will be chosen by one of the Pixie Pokemon and with its help, fight the cults. Thanks to the chosen one, cult after cult is going to be destroyed, but in the end, the chosen one will betray his friends and join a cult...'' The Oracle stopped talking and the whole room went silent.

Percy felt a horrible sting in his chest. The Prophecy was about him, wasn't it? He betrayed his friends, and he technically is a part of a cult. The Anti-Cult Special Forces were portrayed as a cult, weren't they? Percy couldn't believe it, his eyes started watering and he clenched his fists as hard as he could. In the end, he is a bad guy... Betraying, joining a cult... He couldn't take it... He took a step back.

''That's quite some bullshit!'' Nora shouted. ''This means that either this prophecy is wrong, or it's not about us! I mean, none of us could actually join a cult!'' Percy took another step back.

''That's right!'' Cried Damian. ''We will fight the cults, not join them! And there will be no betrayal, we're friends! Friends don't do that!'' He backed up one more time, almost lining up with the others.

''Take it or leave it. I'm forbidden from lying.'' The Ancient Oracle explained and left magically.

That was it. Percy had enough. He couldn't stay with his friends anymore. They couldn't be friends with a cultist! He turned around on his heel and ran straight past them and exited the room. He heard voices from behind him, but he couldn't face them. As he run, tears fell from his eyes on the floor, making darker stains on the dirty carpets. Soon, he exited the library completely and ran straight to his Secret Base, where no one could find him.

* * *

He was lying on his bed again, when his watch started vibrating. It was a incoming call, from Damian. He didn't want to, but they needed a explanation, he couldn't tell them everything straight in their faces, but he had to do it somehow. He picked up the call.

''Ah! Dalton! What happened, where ar-'' Damian sounded worried.

''Damian...'' Percy interrupted him. ''Is Nora there as well?''

''Y-yeah... She asks what's going on?''

''Alright... Guys, I need to tell you something.'' He tried to build up strength to tell the truth. ''I'm not your friend.'' He felt his heart breaking. ''From now on, you can call me an enemy...''

''W-what? What are you saying?'' Damian was confused. ''Is this some kind of a bad joke?'' He added.

''I'm a cultist.'' Percy said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

''...'' There was no answer. ''Is... Is that true?'' This time it was Nora.

''...'' It was harder to say it to her than it was to Damian. ''Yes...''

''...'' Again, silence.

''This is a goodbye. Stay away from the cults. I don't want anything bad happening to you guys. You're not the chosen ones, don't put yourselves on danger.'' He warned them. But again, there was no answer. ''Bye... It was a pleasure to meet you guys... It really was...'' And those were his last words. He hung up and lumped on his bed lifelessly. It was a horrible day, but there was one more thing he had to do.

''H-hello? Nikki? I think I've made up my mind...''

* * *

_=Save_

_Would you like to save the game?_

_=Yes_

_There is already a save file. Is it OK to overwrite it?_

_=Yes_

_Dalton saved the game!_

* * *

And this is it folks! I hope you liked this chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it! A lot of thing went down in this chapter so I hope you're not very confused. You probably noticed, that I changed up the prophecy a little, but I hope you don't mind! It's for the sake of the fanfic, and I can already tell you, that it's REALLY important. Again, the chapter was actually quite long, I'm surprised, because I thought it would end up shorter. Oh, well. As long as someone enjoyed it I can't really complain. Anyways, please share your opinions, ask questions, I will respond to everything, and it gives me a lot of motivation to write the next chapters! See you in the next chapter, Papa Bless You!

~Felix


	6. Puzzles from the past

Thanks for the feedback guys! On the last chapter I got more reviews than on any other so I guess I'm getting better as the time passes. Now, to start things off, the last chapter was just one big plot twist, full of action and a lot of information. This chapter will be kind of a breather. I'll try to make it a lot more laid back, focused on explaining and getting you guys used to the new situation. Second of all, InfamousLuffy brought up a pretty good point I guess. I've been avoiding starting dialogue lines from descriptions, because it seemed somewhat like a bother to me, but I guess the way it was could be confusing a little, so just to be safe I'll try to upgrade my writing style so everybody can be happy! And last of all, there was a anonymous review to which I couldn't reply in the review section. Remember guys, I see every review and I reply to every review. So if you want to ask about something or give me a tip or just simply state your opinion about this fic, don't be afraid to write! If you're a anonymous viewer, then I'll just reply to you in a chapter. And since there was a question which a lot of people may have asked themselves, I'd answer it in this chapter as well:

miyu: Thanks for the support. Yeah, I try to make this fic different form the game, because there would be no point in writing if I wouldn't do so. It would be just like reading the script for the game xD. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoy it so far. Hope you're ready for this chapter!

InfamousLuffy: Yeah, I've been basing my names on anime characters. So far there've been two from Haikyuu (Kageyama and Nishinoya), one from Kuroko no Basket (Kagami) and one from Akame ga Kill (Akame). There will be two more from the two last animes though :D

So again guys, thanks for reading, and enjoy!

* * *

_= Continue _

_Dalton (Percy)_

_Badges: 3_

_Time: 8d 7h_

* * *

''Hello. It's me (Percy). After what happened last time, I decided that I should join the Anti-Cult Special Forces and work with them as the chosen one. My destiny is to destroy all the cults, so I might as well work with people who know what are they doing. I called up Nikki and informed her about my decisions. She seemed really happy, but my heart still ached. I did betray my friends after all. I lied to them about everything, and even if I didn't know the whole truth, I felt bad. In the end I went back to being depressed and lying in my bed for the whole night. The next morning I went to the Organization's base, and after being welcomed by everyone I went straight to my dusty bedroom and stayed there for a whole day and night. When the morning arrived I finally decided it was time to get back on my legs. The cults aren't going to disappear by themselves!''

* * *

**Location: Anti-Cult Special Forces Base [Utira Town]**

The young boy was lying on his bed with his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He took a deep breath and sighed loudly, but no one could hear him. He was alone. All thanks to him by the way. Anyways, aside from sadness he started feeling something else. A huge growl filled his room. He placed his hand on his stomach - it demanded food.

''Okay, okay.'' He said to himself. ''Let's eat something.'' And with that he exited his room.

He stood in a long hallway filled with doors. He was currently in the dorms. The doors were in a regular distance from one another, but the hallway wasn't short so in the end there were a lot of room in one hallway. On his left there were stairs leading downstairs. It seemed that some rooms had to be moved downstairs to make more space.

Percy was about to go to his right and explore the base, because for now he only visited the dorms and the central area, but he smelled something in the air. Oh boy, it was food. It seemed as if aside from more rooms, there was a canteen down the stairs. Purple-head turned around and slowly walked down the steps. There were two sets of them, so the floor was located directly under the previous dorm floor.

As Percy thought, the downstairs area was mainly for the living rooms, but on the far right side of the floor there was a big door. It was half open, and Percy could just smell the aroma of food escaping from the room. That had to be the canteen!

As Percy got closer, the smell got stronger. The air smelled somewhat like tomatoes... Purple-head peaked through the double-door and saw a big room filled with long tables and a lot of chairs by each of them. There were some people inside, but all the faces were unfamiliar to Percy. All aside from two. A woman and a man were sitting by one of the tables. The woman with light pink hair was laughing, while the brown haired man was eating spaghetti and talking to her. Maybe he was telling jokes?

_'What were their names again?'_ Percy thought to himself. _'Ross and Molly? No, no. It was something like Ross and Holly! Yeah, that's right. '_

While Percy was busy with himself, the pair has noticed him standing in the door. They immediately called out to him.

''W-wow!'' Percy said with his mouth full. He swallowed and started talking. ''This spaghetti is amazing!''

Ross laughed and took a bite himself. ''Well of course! After all, I made it.'' He was really proud of himself. Holly just shook her head with a stupid smile on her pretty, young face.

Percy swallowed another big bite. ''But spaghetti? For breakfast?''

''Yeah, why not? I mean, if we want to we can have anything for breakfast, even pizza.'' Holly explained.

''Can't argue...'' Percy swallowed the last bite and let out a loud sigh. ''With that.'' His plate was now almost perfectly clean. There were a couple of tomato sauce stains left, but aside from that - no noodles.

''So, how are you feeling Percy?'' The woman asked. She looked somewhat concerned. Purple-head doesn't remember her at all, but she definitely knows him.

Percy scratched the back of his head. ''Better I guess. I'm still confused about all of this though. I'm not sure how should I act here and how should I treat people...''

The pair looked at each other and they shared a nod.

''If we can help you somehow...'' Holly started. ''Just ask.''

There was a minute or so of silence, and then Percy spoke up.

''Well, I want to learn more about the past.'' He looked at them. ''Like, what kind of person were I?''

Ross scratched his chin and answered. ''I guess you changed a little. A year back you seemed colder in a way.'' He stated.

''Yeah.'' Holly backed him up. ''Actually you could say you were quite arrogant. You were really sure of your power as a trainer so you treated everyone as a worse trainer than you were.''

Percy was dumbfounded. ''Wow.'' He said. ''I was a pretty bad person, huh?'' He was kind of sad.

''No, not really.'' Holly tried to cheer him up. ''You were like that when it came to Pokemon and battling, but overall, you were kind and always thinking about your close ones.'' She finished, and Percy lightened up again.

''Thanks...'' He said.

Ross laughed. ''No probs, Kid! If there is anything you want to know, don't be afraid to ask!'' The man muffled Purple-head's hair.

''Well, there is one more thing.'' He said as Ross was playing with his hair.

Holly looked at Percy. ''And that is?''

''How did you join the Anti-Cult Special Forces?'' And there was a moment of silence.

''Well, it dates back about three years ago...'' Ross started.

...

* * *

A bunch of people were running around in a hurry. They were all dressed the same - purple jackets with silver elements on them, black pants and black shoes. They all had unique looking caps on their heads with matching colors with their jackets. Suddenly a door opened and a young boy with light brown hair came out. He was wearing a white T-shirt and blue and yellow colored boxers.

He yawned and rubbed his eye. ''What the hell is going on here?'' His eyes were wandering after the running people.

''We're being attacked!'' Someone from the crowd shouted.

''You were sleeping the entire time?'' Another voice shook the hall. ''Didn't you hear the alarm go off?''

The boy's facial expression turned from tired to less tired. ''I had earplugs in my ears so I could sleep better, so no. I didn't hear any alarm.''

A tall man wearing pretty much the same attire as the others, with the difference of a captains hat on his head instead of a cap walked up to his and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

''I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GRUNTS NOT TO WEAR ANY EARPLUGS!'' He shouted straight in his face. ''GET YOURELF TOGETHER, DRESS UP AND GET READY TO DEFEND THE BASE!'' He threw him back into his room and shut the door behind him.

After a minute the boy walked out wearing the same clothes as others and hurried along the hall to a big room with a lot of people located in it. In the middle of them, on a pedestal there stood the same man from before giving a speech.

''... The Space Cult finally breached out defenses and entered the base! The guards are trying to hold them off to buy us enough time to get ready to counterattack!'' He was red from shouting. ''Get your Pokemon ready and be on your guard! The Time Cult will not fall on this day! Take your positions!'' He pointed his finger forwards and all the grunts dispatched.

The boy didn't hear the whole story but he already had the idea of what happened. He warned the Boss, that their defenses weren't strong enough and that their base wasn't hidden well enough. _'That's what you get for not listening to me...' _He thought to himself as he took his position. _'Easy now... We were trained for a situation like this...'_

Suddenly a big bang was heard and the walls of the base shook and some plaster fell from them. A lot of screams followed the explosion and the sound of fighting Pokemon was heard from a far.

A drop of sweat crawled down the boy's face as he swallowed his saliva loudly. He knew immediately that they were overpowered. He reached for a Poke Ball that was hidden under his stylish jacked and readied himself for what was about to hit them.

Loud steps could be heard getting closer to their location and figures started appearing from behind the corner. People dressed in red jackets with hoods started walking in and after them their Pokemons. Suddenly a lot of grunts jumped out of their hiding spots and released their familiars and a big battle begun. Beams, stars, sparks, bubbles and leafs were flying everywhere.

The boy was still hiding, but he was peeking from time to time at the scene that was unfolding right before him. His teammates were slowly backing off and returning their defeated Pokemon. Some of them didn't make it and were pierced by magical attacks. Their corpses lying on the floor and painting the previously dark grayish floor red.

The browned haired boy looked at his Poke Ball, closed his eyes and hid it back under his jacked. _'If they aren't going to kill me... My Boss will'_ He suddenly stood up with his and in the air and his forehead covered in sweat.

''Halt!'' One of the attackers shouted and everyone stopped advancing into the base. ''What do we have here...'' The cultist was a woman apparently and she walked closer to the boy. He took a quick glance at her and noticed that she was about the same age as him - 18 to 20. ''I assume you're surrendering?'' She put on a smug smile.

The boy gulped again. ''Y-yes...'' Was his answer. He was mad at himself for giving up so easily, but he knew that he stood no chance to them all, no matter how good he was.

''I see...'' She said calmly. ''I guess there are sane people in this disgusting place after all.'' She giggled. ''Are you perfectly sure you don't want to join your friend over there?'' She pointed at the bodies behind them.

He shook his head without saying a word.

''Good...'' She said as she turned around. ''Tie him up, we have a hostage.''

The boy's arms were tied up behind his back and two cultists were holding him by his shoulders. Everyone proceeded further into the base. They soon reached the Boss's room and broke down the door using a Pokemon. Inside, the tall, old man wearing a captains hat waited for them with his back turned to them. When they walked in he slowly turned around and looked his enemies straight in the eyes.

''It's over!'' The girl shouted in his face before he could say anything. ''Surrender like your clever grunt over here and we won't kill you... Painfully.'' She added with a sick grin on her young, girlish face.

The man's lips shook and he reached for a capsule with a Pokemon in it. ''For years...'' He stared. ''For years I was pouring sweat, tears and blood into this organization. I gave my life to it and I won't be giving it up so easily.'' He readied his Pokemon. ''Even if it means facing all of you... Even if it means that I'll die... Even if it means that everyone in this organization dies... I... Won't... Give... It.. Up.'' He raised his arm and was about to release his Pokemon, but something interrupted him. He suddenly froze with a face full of shock and disbelief. He looked down with his head shaking a little and saw blood on his jacked. It was coming straight from his heart with a long vine sticking from it. He looked back at the cultists and saw an Ivysaur with one of his ivies expanding and penetrating his body. Blood started dripping from his mouth as he lifelessly fell on the floor behind his desk.

''This settles it.'' The girl said as she turned around and walked off. ''Search the whole facility.'' Were her last words.

* * *

On a field of grass surrounded by trees were gathered a lot of people. All of them were wearing red clothes expect one young boy who was kneeling tied up wearing purple attire. Out of the entrance to a near underground building came out some more people with stacks of paper in their hands. They threw them in a big bag and tied it up so nothing would fall out of it.

''Great job grunts!'' The woman from before spoke up. ''Now let's retreat to our base, we need to look through those documents, and not to mention this little fellow over here.'' She looked at the boy whose eyes were focused on the ground under him. ''Group, let's...!''

The girl couldn't finish, because she was interrupted by the sound of rustling bushes. From the nearby patch of high grass an adult man appeared. He was wearing a stylish, white jacket with gold elements on it. The jacket was unzipped and revealed a brown shirt under it with a black symbol of an half open eye on it. His pants were dark brown, and his belt had various kind of Poke Balls attached to it. His hair was jet black, somewhat long and very messy. His eyes were grayish-blue and looked really sharp. On his neck he had a small, sliver necklace with a small stone on the end of it.

The man stepped out of the grass, looked around and sighed. ''Looks like I was late...''

The people were frozen in place and their eyes were focused on the man. The clearing was filled with silence, even the bird Pokemon stopped chirping, the wind suddenly stopped blowing and all the bug Pokemon hid somewhere not daring to make a noise.

The adult's eyes were shifting from cultist to cultist and the more he looked the more the frown on his face grew. ''I take it the raid wasn't without victims.'' He reached for two of his Poke Balls - one of them was a regular red and white capsule and the other was a Friend Ball. ''Now... We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.'' His voice was deep and rusty, but it sounded good at the same time.

The girl who was leading The Space Cult took a step forward and reached for her own capsule. ''Try us.'' She challenged him and released an Ivysaur. Soon after her, all of the grunts released their own familiars and looked at the man with vicious expressions.

''Are you sure kids?'' The man asked after his Poke Balls grew in his hands. ''This is going to get nasty if you don't give up now.''

''Don't bullshit me!'' The girl spoke up again. ''Oh! Look at me! I'm the Augur! Savior and hero of the Torren region!'' She mocked him. ''You can go ahead and die.''

''I warned you...'' He said and threw the capsules upwards. From the balls, two Pokemon jumped out - a Greninja and a Lucario. They landed with grace on the grassy field and took offensive stances. ''Get ready my friends...'' He said to his partners. ''This might be a bothersome battle...''

''GO!'' The girl shouted and all of the Pokemon rushed at once at the enemy.

''Greninja, use Double Team. Lucario, Swords Dance.'' The Augur gave simple commands to his familiars as the cultists launched their attack. Suddenly many grayish frogs jumped above the battlefield and a couple of swords danced around the bipedal coyote.

The girl cultist shouted again. ''ATTACK!'' All the cultist joined in a loud, strong shout as their Pokemon attacked.

''Water Shuriken and Bullet Punch!'' The Augur said calmly again. The Greninjas switched colors back to their original one and launched hundreds of water shuriken at their enemy, while the Lucario took a battle stance. He clenched his paws and they shone with a bright light, and as the light faded the paws looked like real steel. The Lucario immediately rushed forward at the foe.

The cultists Pokemon were completely unaware of what was about to happen. A rain of razor sharp fluid shuriken rained down at the foe rapidly cutting their number. With every watery star hitting the ground a small explosion occurred and water and grass with earth flew into the air. While the unstopping onslaught of ninja stars was bombarding the enemy, Lucario swiftly avoided the shuriken maneuvering between the explosions and fainted Pokemon to seek out the ones that were still standing. From all the explosions a big cloud of dust surrounded the area and out of it, suddenly jumped out the coyote with metal hard paws. He jump punched the nearest enemy and followed with a devastating combo of deadly hits at the enemies.

While the battle was raging on, the young, tied up boy was trying to escape somehow. With everybody's attention focused on the battle he started crawling away looking back from time to time. It looked like he almost got away, when someone grabbed him by the rope he was tied with and sat him down again. It was The Space Cult admin girl.

She got her face right in front of his. ''What. Are. You. Doing.'' She asked slowly while Pokemon cries could be heard behind her. ''Stand up.'' She said to him and helped him get on his feet. ''You're going to fight with us. The Augur is a tough enemy and we need help from all sources. Even if it is a weak Time Cult grunt.''

The girl untied him and threw the rope on the ground. The young man moved his arms around, because they ached a little and looked at the girl with an unsure expression.

''Look.'' He started. ''I don't think fighting The Augur is a good idea. He only used two of his Pokemon and he wiped your entire squad's Pokemon. If I want to be honest with you, we should probably book it, because who knows what will happen next.'' He finished and received a slap to his face.

The girl was furious. ''See, that's why your cult stopped existing today. You all were weak and you're the best example of that.'' She shook him by his collar. '' The Space cult does not mess around and we will not give up, even if it means forsaking your own life for the well being of our cult!'' She was obviously not right. It looked to the boy as if she was brainwashed or something like that. Or she just had a very sick view on her life.

The young boy looked behind the girl and saw that the dust began to settle and the Augur with his two Pokemon was walking in their direction. The ground under him was filled with fainted Pokemon and unconscious people. No blood though.

The man looked at them with his soothing yet sharp eyes witch pierced them with their light blue color. He slowed his step and stopped a couple of meters in front of them. His Lucario and Greninja joined him shortly after. ''Are sure you want to continue this young woman?'' He asked politely.

The young boy heard as the girl in front of him swallowed the saliva in her mouth while looking at The Augur. ''Y-yes!'' She exclaimed but the tone of her voice showed clearly that she wasn't actually very fond of that idea. ''I will not falter!''

''Listen...'' The young boy said silently to the girl. ''I'm telling you, back out while you still can...''

''You should listen to your friend.'' The Augur said with his raspy voice. ''I'm not going to hurt you if you give up now.'' He assured.

The girl wasn't sure what to do at first but she quickly made up her mind. ''Fuck off!'' Ashe said as she pointed a Great Ball at the man. ''Go, Noctowl!'' A big owl Pokemon landed on the grassy field and stretched out its wings. The girl proceeded to look at the boy with a forceful expression and pointed with her head at The Augur.

The boy let out a loud sigh as he reached for a Poke Ball. ''This won't end well. Luxio, go!'' A young lion Pokemon landed on the battlefield and sparks flew out of its jet black mane as it shook around. The boy came closer to his cat buddy and petted him gently on his back. ''I'm sorry if you get injured badly in this battle.'' The Luxio purred and nodded with a determined expression. It was ready for everything.

The Augur smiled slightly at the scene that unfolded in front of him, while the girl shook her head and looked angrily at her foe and his Pokemon. ''Are you ready?'' He asked finally.

''Use Hypnosis on Greninja, now!'' The girl shouted suddenly as her owl friend sent strange unnatural psychic waved at his enemy.

''Avoid it.'' The Augur commanded and his Pokemon jumped high into the air avoiding the attack completely. ''It's not very nice to attack so suddenly, you know?'' He calmly said. ''Pokemon battles aren't something you can take on so lightly. They require finesse, respect and discipline.'' He raised his hand as he was talking. He seemed like a person to gesture a lot when explaining something. ''You know, you cou-''

''Shut up!'' The girl cried. ''I don't care about your lectures. Pokemon battles are used to show who is the superior person and who is the weakest one. There's nothing more to it!'' She pointed at the enemy. ''Zen Headbutt!'' The owl's head started shining with pink light and it charged at the Lucario this time.

''Counter it with Bullet Punch.'' He said as Lucario lowered one of his fist with glowed white and turned solid steel. As the flying foe approached, the coyote suddenly hit it with a lightning fast uppercut straight into its belly making its irises fade a little. The Noctowl was thrown high into the air from the knockback and fell onto the ground near Lucario.

The Noctowl was on the edge of fainting. ''Luxio grab Noctowl and retreat!'' The boy shouted as the small lion ran up to the bird picked it up like it was a little baby cat and returned to its trainer. The Augur smiled yet again at what he saw.

The girl looked back at her battle partner with a shocked face. She didn't expect from the boy such kind of thing.

''Thunder Wave!'' The boy shouted and pointed at the Greninja. The Luxio's fur started to rise up slightly as he discharged a wave of electricity at the enemy frog paralyzing it. ''Great job!'' He clenched his fist.

''Huh.'' The Augur commented modestly. ''That's a clever tactic.'' He nodded and smiled. ''But I'm afraid it won't be quite enough. Greninja, use Water Shuriken.'' The blue frog fought through the paralysis and launched five water stars casted from his thighs. A couple of them hit they targets pushing Luxio and Noctowl back.

The girl looked at her hurt Pokemon and clenched her fist as well. ''We aren't giving up just yet! Extrasensory!'' The owl's eyes glowed for a second and an invisible force started pushing Lucario back. The coyote dug his legs strongly into the ground and resisted the attack. It let out the air from his lungs after the force stopped.

''Lucario, it's time to finish this up.'' The Pokemon nodded to his trainer. ''Extreme Speed.'' Lucario suddenly vanished and the ground under which he was standing cracked loudly as dust flew up into the air. The Pokemon appeared again behind Luxio and kicked him with great force. The lion was launched into the Noctowl. Both of the Pokemon flew for a couple of meters and crashed into the ground filling up the area with thick dust particles again. After the air cleared up again the cat and the bird lied fainted on each other. The battle has ended.

''Better luck next time.'' The Augur said after returning his Pokemon in their capsules and walking closer to the boy and girl. ''What a great battle this was!'' He extended his arms as if he was getting ready for a huge hug.

There was no answer to his comment which made the atmosphere somewhat awkward. The boy ran up to his friend and petted him on his mane. ''You did great...'' He said after returning Luxio to its Poke Ball.

''This... I won't fo-'' The girl started shouting but suddenly collapsed as pink dust filled the air around her.

The young boy looked back at the girl and The Augur who caught her before she fell on the ground. ''W-what did you do to her?'' He started panicking.

''Don't worry about her...'' He assured while waving his hand. ''Now listen closely young man. I have an offer for you...''

* * *

...

''And that's basically how I ended up here.'' Ross said as he scratched the back of his head.

Percy shifted his eyes on Holly. ''And you? I assume you were the girl with the Noctowl?'' He asked.

''Mhm.'' She nodded. ''I woke up the next day in this base with this fellow watching me sleep.'' She pointed at Ross with her thumb. ''I couldn't resist the offer.'' She shrugged. ''Of course I was against it at first, but some things convinced me to stay.'' She looked at the man next to her with a warm smile. He returned it with pleasure.

Percy leaned back on his chair and looked down. He grabbed his jaw and massaged it softly as he processed everything he heard. His father was The First Augur. This explained at least some things. After he disappeared, Jaern took his position and started manipulating people. But what happened to his father after that? Where is he now? Could he be dead? There's no way... From this story Percy could easily tell, that his father was a crazy strong trainer with incredible Pokemon. He couldn't have gone down that easily. There had to be more to it...

The boy looked back at the pair. ''By the way...'' He started. ''What's my father's name?''

The brown haired man looked at the pink haired woman with a slightly astounded expression. ''Well... It was Thomas.'' He answered simply. ''He was a great man. A excellent leader and a expert strategist.''

''Was?'' Percy noticed what word Ross chose.

''Well...'' This time Holly spoke up. ''We don't know what happened to your dad exactly. To be honest, most of the people here assume he's dead.'' She looked around quickly. ''But I'm sure.'' She leaned in closer to Percy. ''He's alive... Somewhere... Somewhere out there. Waiting... Waiting for you Percy!'' She cheered up the boy and ruffled his hair. Purple-head smiled a little at her words and stood up.

He stretched back making his spine let out some cracking noises. ''Thank you for the talk.'' He said and bowed his head slightly. ''I'm grateful. Now if you don't mind I'm going to visit the rest of the base.''

The pair nodded to him with big grins and waved to him as he walked off.

After exiting the cafeteria, Percy headed back upstairs. From there he went straight to the central area and thought where to go next. He still had two hallways to discover - one to the left from the exit and one straight ahead. He decided to go to the left first. When he passed by the big dead tree he noticed how old it was. Its bark looked really rotten and the branches were leafless. On the earth under the tree there lied some branches which had broken off a while ago from the looks of it. He stopped for a second and touched the rough bark. It felt unpleasant but familiar. Strangely familiar. Touching the old tree felt relaxing and cleared Percy's mind and made him calm. He felt as if he could beat anyone in a battle now.

He didn't have time for relaxing right now though. He still had half of the base to go around, not to mention beating the cults and finding his dad. After the short break he went onwards.

The area to the left of the entrance and exit was at first similar to the one on the right. A long white hallway with some door on both sides. Maybe they were living rooms as well? Or maybe they served another purpose, like some kind of magazines or server rooms maybe? The rooms were locked so he couldn't take a look at what was inside of them. Giving up on the idea of entering the rooms he continued on looking for something interesting further. At the end of the relatively short hallway he saw a big double door. When he came closer to it, he heard strange noises coming from behind them mixed up with human shouts and cries.

He hesitated for a bit but in the end he opened the door, pushing the door forward. What he saw amazed him to an extend he didn't think it would. Before him stood a giant room which was to size of a small athletic field. In it, a bunch of trainers were practicing battles with their Pokemon. He didn't recognize any of the trainers except of one. Well kind of at least. It was Nikki, but her hair was all different. Instead of her light brown hair it was now light blue, just like the sky ay a beautiful summer day. When she saw the boy enter the facility she ran up to him and with her, her blue colored Greninja.

''Percy!'' She jumped on him and gave him a warm hug. Purple-head returned it, hugging her back as he felt patting on his back. They broke the hug shortly after and looked each others in the eyes. Her beer brown pupils looked quite pretty on her young, girlish face. Her pink lips looked soft, her cheeks were reddish and her breath was irregular. ''What are you doing here bro?'' She asked after she calmed her lungs.

Percy looked around the room. ''Oh, I'm just looking around the base. I guess I'm trying to accommodate to the surrounding.'' He shrugged. ''I don't remember any of this.''

Nikki saddened a bit. ''Don't worry about it.'' She grabbed her hips. ''You'll get used to it again... While we're at it. Care for a rematch?'' She asked after a while of silence.

Percy smiled instantly but shook his head. ''I'm not in the mood for a battle right now to be honest.'' He answered. ''I know I wanted to get stronger, and I need to do it as fast as possible to save our dad, but...'' He let out a sigh. ''I can't overdo myself.'' He clenched his fist. ''If I'll train without a clear mind and without a specified goal it won't do.'' His hand relaxed again. ''I need to be strong not only for myself now. I need to be strong for you as well, and for everyone in the Anti-Cult Special Forces.'' He smiled sadly.

Nikki smiled sadly as well. ''Well...'' She started. ''If you ever need to talk thing out you know where to find me.'' She rubbed her Greninja's head. ''And if you ever want to release some stress or train with our Pokemon just come here. This is the Training Room.'' She turned around with her arm extended. ''It's really big so there'll always be room for another trainer to train.'' Nikki looked at Percy again. ''And don't worry about our dad that much. He's the strongest trainer I've ever met. I'm sure he's safe.'' She hugged her brother again. ''It was nice talking to you, but I still have some training to do, so see you soon!'' And with those words she ran off with her Pokemon back to the place she came from and continued her training session.

Percy turned around after a while and exited the facility with a smile on his face. He entered the hallway yet again. The air here was different from the air inside the Training Room. It was more lighter and less sweaty. The boy continued his tour and went to the last hallway he hadn't seen yet. This hall was the shortest of the three he has seen and it had the least amount of rooms attached to it. With one door at the end of the hall, two on the left and one on the right it made a total of four rooms. Percy started off with the one on the right. The sing on the door read: 'Meeting Room' and it was currently open.

When the boy walked in he saw a long table and a lot of chairs everywhere around it. In one of the corners stood a water dispensing machine. The walls were painted with a white color with a big streak of a nice, relaxing shade of green going around every wall. The room was completely quiet when the door behind Percy closed. The walls were thick - he suspected that they kept the sounds inside of the room safe from any ears waiting outside to eavesdrop.

With nothing to do, Percy exited the room and entered the one opposite to it with a sign 'IT Room' on it. The room was darker than the others - the light were dip and the main source of light were the monitors scattered around the wall straight ahead. In front of them there sat a man wearing a white science coat ruffling his dark gray hair.

''I think I said not to-'' He said irritated while turning around, but stopped immediately after he saw who entered. ''Ah, it's you Percy!'' His attitude changed suddenly.

''If I'm disturbing you I'll go away...'' Purple-head said and started backing off.

''No, no!'' George said and stood up from his swivel chair. ''If it's you then I'm okay with it.'' He assured the boy and grabbed him by his shoulder. ''Did you want to talk about something?''

Percy scratched the back of his head. ''Actually I was just checking out the base.'' He explained. ''It's really amazing! Did my father built it?''

''No, not really.'' The man walked back to the monitors and Percy followed unsurely. ''This base is different from all the other cults' bases.'' He looked back at the young man. ''You see, usually, cults have their bases underground or underwater. This place though, is in cyberspace.'' He smiled proudly.

''So...'' Percy frowned. ''It's like a PC Box but for humans?''

''Exactly!'' He nodded. ''When Pokemon are left in the PC they are transferred into digital data and stored in a Box. It has limited space so as you probably know you can store only so many Pokemon in there. The ACSF base works exactly like that. Actually, the Secret Base you own works like that as well.'' All this time he was talking with a smile and fascination painted on his face.

''I think I get it...'' Percy said. ''So we're safe from being raided then?''

''Kind of.'' George answered. ''Only people who own a Black Card can enter this place. If someone like Jaern had one he could easily sneak in and wreck havoc. But fortunately our people are capable and trustworthy trainers so a thing like that won't happen.'' He assured.

''This is crazy!'' Percy was astounded. ''Why aren't other cults using this technology?''

''That's because there's only one person who can create a base like this.'' George sat on his chair. ''And that person is me. You see, before I started working with your father I was working with my mentor on the PC Boxes here in Torren. After my parents died I had nowhere to go and no one to go to. Then, your mother, a friend of my family offered me a place instead of a favor. I think you already know how it went.'' He smiled and spun in his chair.

''My mother?'' To this time people were only mentioning his dad, but no one said anything about his mom! ''Where is she now?'' He asked the IT specialist.

George lowered his head and went strangely silent. Percy caught on immediately. So she was...

''I'm sorry.'' George said with his hair covering his eyes. ''It happened when you were just 10. No one even knew exactly what happened. Your father... Your dad kept looking for her ever since. Even when everybody gave up, he persisted.''

''She must've been a beautiful person.'' Percy said with a strange sadness dwelling up in him.

''Oh, she was. Believe me.'' George assured. ''Now, I'm sorry but I have a lot of work. Since you came back to us we're back in the game and we can start working on defeating the cults again!'' The man said as he turned around in his chair and started tapping on the keyboard lying before him.

Percy nodded and exited the room with strange tension in him guts. He didn't know if it was the fact that he learnt about his mother or that soon he would be fighting the cults head on that made him feel that way. For now, he had to shake of those thoughts and move on. He entered the next room with the sign 'Research Facility' on the door.

It was a quite big room, bigger than the one he was before in and maybe even bigger than the meeting room. A few people were in it, each working at their own desk at some kind of devices. There were men and women with white coats. Some of them had special glasses on with strange zoom lenses. The room was packed with gadgets to the brim. Some of them looked interesting, while the other looked just plainly stupid and useless.

Percy looked at the scientists absorbed in their work and decided not to disturb them and exited as soon as he backed away to the door.

He had only one more room to visit - the one at the end of the corridor. It was a simple wooden door with the symbol of an half open eye with three eyelashes and a bag under it as if someone hadn't had enough sleep, on top of it. Percy slowly opened the door and entered the room.

This room wasn't big and it was painted a light brown color. It had a couple of bookshelves on the wall opposite to the door and in the middle there stood a somewhat large desk with some stuff on it - including a modern laptop. Near the right wall, there was located a drawer with some photos on it and a pretty flower. Above it, hung a shelf with some more books and a couple of figurines of Pokemon. Near the left wall stood a black leather sofa which looked incredibly comfy. Near it stood a low table and a small drawer with a potted bonsai tree.

Percy walked slowly to the desk in the middle of the room, slightly pushed back. He went behind it and saw a elegant, leather swivel chair. He looked around quickly and decided to sit on it. It was comfier than it looked. Just now he noticed a metal plate that stood near the laptop. He picked it up and turned it around. There was something written on it with black letters.

''Thomas Night'' Percy read slowly and put it back to its place. ''So this must be my dad's office.'' He talked to himself. Strange feelings filled his body and it suddenly became hard for him to move his muscles. He was frozen in place with millions of thoughts running wildly through his brain. ''Dad...'' He muttered and felt a tear escaping from his eye.

He suddenly snapped back and wiped the wet streak from his cheek. He started opening the drawers in the desk to search for some information about his father, but there were only papers there that had no meaning to Percy. One by one, the drawers held nothing useful.

Percy let out a sigh. Even the laptop didn't bring any news to the table. He laid back in the chair and looked at the ceiling which was a darker shade of brown. Dad hadn't left any clues about him, has he? If Percy wanted to find him, the best choice would be to hunt down Persephone from the Darkrai cult. She kept Percy locked up, so she had to know at least something about what happened to his father. Yeah, he had a starting point now at least. From there, he was sure that he could find a lead that will uncover the truth about his dad's current location.

Purple-head stood up from his father's chair motivated. He looked at the desk once more. ''Don't worry dad.'' He said to himself. ''I'll find you. I definitively will!'' He clenched his fist and exited the office.

In the hallway he took a look at the modern PokeDex and checked the time. It was about 4PM, so he basically spent the whole day exploring the ACSF base and learning even more about his past.

Without anything else to do, he decided that the best thing he could do right now, was grab something to eat, catch some fresh air and go to sleep. He could tell, that tomorrow was going to be a hard and exhausting day.

And so he did. He went to the cafeteria, ate some tasty dumplings made by the lady behind the counter and went for a quick walk around Utira Town. It was a pleasant and quiet town, especially at this time of day. As the sun was setting, beautiful colors were reflecting in the local small lakes. The atmosphere was so relaxing, Percy could calm his mind completely, just by walking around the town once. The clear and fresh air cleaned his lungs and allowed him to take bigger and bigger breaths. The delicate breeze caressed his face and arms as his muscles softened and relaxed even more. All the tension from his body escaped. He felt like he just gained a new energy. A new power. He felt like his lifespan increased at that moment. As it got darker and darker he headed back into the base and went to his room.

With his mind at ease he felt asleep in no time...

* * *

_=Save_

_Would you like to save the game?_

_=Yes_

_There is already a save file. Is it OK to overwrite it?_

_=Yes_

_Dalton saved the game!_

* * *

Finally. Sorry it took ages to finish, but I just couldn't get myself to do it. BUT. With the summer vacations setting in Poland, I'll have enough time to catch up with this fic. I'm not promising anything just yet, but I hope that I'll manage to write some more chapters. I have some great ideas I want to implement into the plot of _The Prophecy of Insurgence_ so stay tuned for some crazy plot twists and surprising events! See you in the next chapter! Papa Bless You!

~Felix


	7. The beginning of The End

Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of _'The Prophecy of Insurgence'_. I hope you enjoy it so far. If you do, be sure to leave a review and let me know, and if you don't then also leave a review! I'd love to know how can I become a better writer!

Well, with that out of our way, go ahead and enjoy this juicy chapter!

* * *

_= Continue _

_Dalton (Percy)_

_Badges: 3_

_Time: 10d 10h_

* * *

''It's me again, Percy! A lot has happened in my life recently. It feels like I'm on a emotional rollercoaster full of sudden turns, drops and slow uphill tracks. After joining the Anti-Cult Special Forces we've been getting ready to once and for all destroy the five remaining cults that my father failed to disband. For the past few days George has been gathering all the data he could put his hands on to make sure that our actions will be as successful as they can get. Our scientists have been working on some new gadgets as well, but they have been keeping them a secret from me, so I'm not quite sure what those devices will be able to do. I've been busy myself as well. I've been training like crazy in the Training Room. I've also instructed our IT specialist George to make the walls in the Training Room soundproof so when I'll train at night I won't disturb anyone while they sleep. I'm glad we have someone like George on our team! He's a genius! Well, today's the big day. Today, we begin our counterattack on the cults that have been terrorizing the Torren region!''

* * *

**Location: Anti-Cult Special Forces Base [Utira Town]**

Percy opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times. He turned around on his bed from the strange position he was sleeping in and lied on his back with his sleepy gaze fixed on the dark green ceiling of his room. He blinked some more, trying to force out the sleepiness from his half open eyes. He always was bad at waking up.

Finally after some more laying around he stood up from his bed and walked to the closet in which his clothes were hanging. He quickly put them on and after ruffling his messy hair he exited his room.

It was a little after 10AM and all the people in the organization were already on their feet. Percy looked around and noticed, that there was no one in the dorms hallway, neither was there anyone in the central area. He shrugged and started heading towards the cafeteria to grab something light to eat.

''Ah, Percy!'' Suddenly a voice stopped him. The boy turned around and saw Nikki running up to him. ''George told me to wake you up.'' She explained.

Percy raised his brow. ''Why?''

''We're having an important meeting right now! It's about our future actions.'' She grabbed his arm and started dragging him away.

They ended up in front of the Meeting Room and entered with haste. As Percy closed the door behind him he heard a voice.

''Lock the door.'' It was George.

Percy did what he was told and turned around. In the room were George, Ross, Holly and Nikki - all already sitting by the large table. Percy chose a random chair and joined them.

George stood up. ''Now, that we all are here we can finally start.'' He said as he looked at everyone's faces. ''I'm sure, you all know what is the subject of today's meeting.'' Everyone nodded with agreement. ''Since Percy joined us I've been gathering data on all the cults so we can think of a logical strategy on how to defeat them efficiently.'' He walked away from the table to a whiteboard that Percy noticed just now. ''Our known enemies are The Cult of Darkrai.'' He wrote the cult's name down with a black marker. ''The Abyssal Cult, Infernal Cult, Sky Cult and Perfection.'' He wrote them all down and closed the marker. ''That's five versus one if anyone's still not sure of the direness of the situation we're currently in.'' He walked around the room. ''Now, what would be the best way to defeat a cult?'' George asked.

A silence filled the room for a moment, but Holly broke it quickly. ''That would be eliminating the cult leader, right?'' She played with her curled hair.

''Correct!'' George said and opened up the marker again while walking up to the board. ''Now, we are sure of the identity of only four cult leaders. That would be Persephone from the Darkrai Cult...'' He drew an arrow from the Darkrai Cult and wrote down the leaders name. ''Audrey from the Abbysal Cult, Zenith from the Infernal Cult and Reukra from Perfection.'' He finished writing. ''As for the Sky Cult we only have theories. Thomas - The First Augur had his predictions about this, but even he wasn't...''

''It's Jaern.'' Percy spoke up suddenly. ''I fought him in the Jade Tower where he revealed his true identity to me, Damian and Nora.'' After a short while he added. ''He also summoned Rayquaza if you guys are interested in that.''

''That's crucial information...'' George started talking again. ''It's just as Thomas predicted... Jaern that bastard!'' He said as he scribed down his name on the board. The man turned around to the rest of the team again. ''Those are our targets. If we get rid of them - we'll get rid of the cults. Well, in theory at least.''

''That seems logical and all but...'' Ross interrupted. ''The real challenge will be to locate them and actually defeat them in a Pokemon battle. Or at least restrain them so they won't be able to fight.'' He presented a rather good argument. ''How are we going to do that?''

''They must be on their guard right now.'' Nikki added. ''After Percy wrecked havoc through their grunts, I'm sure they are aware that someone is after them. Even if they don't know that that someone is us.'' She stopped for a second. ''I bet some of the cults remember the existence of the Anti-Cult Special Forces. If we act carelessly now they may actually find out that we still are here. We need a diversion of some sorts.''

''That's right!'' Holly spoke up. ''When they'll let their guard down, that's when we attack!''

''If it only was so easy...'' Percy said. ''Even if they won't expect us that doesn't mean that they will be completely defenseless.'' He looked each one of them in the eyes. ''I've fought with many cultists and all I can tell, that they are completely devoted to their beliefs.''

''You're right.'' Holly said with her head down. ''So aside from a diversion we need massive firepower.'' She summed up.

''If that's the case...'' George finally said something. ''We won't be able to do anything right now.'' He clenched his fist. ''We don't have enough people in our team for an all out, big power attacks. Our people are well trained, but they'll surely outnumber us.''

''So in short...'' Nikki spoke. ''We need to recruit some more trainers, right?''

''Yes, but that won't be an easy task.'' George answered. ''The reason we don't have a lot of members is because to join the ACSF you need to be a trustworthy and loyal person. There aren't many of those people left out there...'' He said and bit his thumb. ''For now, we have to focus on diversion. The attention of all the cults has to be shifted away to a new thing that won't have anything to do with our organization. That way, we'll be able to operate around Torren more freely.'' He lied his hands on the table. ''Any ideas?''

Suddenly, a though came to Percy. He looked up at George. ''I may have an idea...'' He proceeded to look at the rest of the team as their gazes focused on him. ''Someone said to me a while back, that some people considered the ACSF as a cult, right?'' The members looked at each other. ''What if... They are right?''

''What are you trying to say Percy?'' George squinted his eyes.

''What I'm trying to say is...'' Purple-head talked again. ''What if we tried to be a cult?'' Silence filled the room and everyone was looking quite baffled. ''I mean, not a real cult! We'll take on a different name and start imitating an actual cult. That could allow us to roam Torren without the fear of being identified as the Anti-Cult Special Forces!''

''I-I thing I get what you're trying to say...'' Ross started. ''That would be some kind of diversion that would allow us to make some moves, while still being safe... As much as this sounds risky, I think it could potentially work!'' He looked somewhat excited about the idea.

''It would be better than sitting passively and watching as the cult spread even more terror amongst the citizen of Torren.'' Nikki added.

George who was silently listening to the conversation suddenly stood up and walked back and forth a couple of times with his hand on his chin. He was thinking about it really hard. After a short while of silence he came closer to the table again. ''It's worth a shot.'' Percy smiled. ''But for this plan to work we need to put a lot of effort to convince everyone that we actually are a cult. We need unique outfits a name and finally a Legendary Pokemon as a target to summon.''

''I ask around our base to see if anyone know how to make clothes!'' Holly stated.

''Alright, that leaves the name and the Pokemon.'' George said and looked at Percy.

He looked back at him. ''What? You want me to choose?''

''Well it's your idea after all.'' Ross added with a smug smile.

Percy scratched his head and thought for a second. ''What about...'' He looked at George. ''Discord?''

The I.T. Specialist smiled. ''I like that name. And what about the Legendary Pokemon?''

''I think Giratina would be a good choice with this name.'' He smiled slightly.

George clapped his hands. ''It's decided then!'' Everyone stood up with smiles on their faces. ''From now on, we're called Discord and we praise Giratina the Legendary Pokemon of the Distortion World! As risky as the plan sounds it's basically our only choice right now to stay relevant in the Torren region and have any kind of influence. This is our chance people! This is our chance to take Torren back and take vengeance on Jaern to honor Thomas! Let's do our best!''

''YEAH!'' A synchronized shout filled the room.

* * *

After the meeting ended and everyone left, Percy came up to George. ''Huh? What's up kid?'' The man started.

''I wanted to ask you something real quick.'' Percy answered.

George looked a little surprised. ''Yeah, go ahead.''

''Would it be okay for me to continue my adventure? I still need to get stronger and I don't think I can get a lot experience by just training alone in the Training Facility. Besides, when I'll be traveling I can always look for clues as to the whereabouts of the cult leaders.'' Purple-head really wanted to continue his adventure through Torren.

''I don't know about that Percy.'' George was skeptical. ''What if you'll get captured again? No one wants to lose you again, especially Nikki.''

''I know, but that's exactly why I want to travel again. I won't be able to defend you guys if I won't become stronger! Without my memories I became really weak so I need to do everything that I can to become more stronger to compensate for that. Please!'' His eyes looked really sad and you could tell just by looking at his face that he was more than just serious about his words.

George hesitated for a moment but finally gave in. ''Fine. But you have to be extremely careful! Now that you have us try not to engage cults like you did before. Your our only hope for defeating Jaern.''

Percy smiled and nodded. ''Don't worry, I can handle myself!'' And he ran off.

''Jeez... Maybe he lost his memories, but in the end he is the same as he always was...'' A sad smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Percy was about to head out, but before that he wanted to take a quick shower just to be refreshed. He turned on the water and set it on a warm, but not hot temperature. After washing himself properly he exited the cabin and walked to the mirror to dry his hair. As he approached it he froze as his gaze focused on his hair.

''Wha-'' Escaped his lips. ''GUYS!'' He quickly put on his clothes and ran out of the shower room.

He ran to the central area where Nikki and George were chatting, but stopped as the saw him approach rather fast.

''Percy what-'' Nikki started but couldn't finish.

''What is this?!'' He pointed at his hair. It wasn't purple anymore! Well, it was, but only a little. The top was completely jet black and as the hair went on, purple stripes started showing. (look up Haise Sasaki if you still don't the description). ''Why is my hair like this?!''

''Oh, the paint came off!'' Nikki said casually. ''It looks kind of cool to be honest with you.''

Percy looked up at his bangs and ruffled his hair. ''So what you mean is that my hair isn't naturally purple?''

''What are you an idiot?'' George laughed. ''Have you ever seen a person with pink or let's say yellow natural hair?'' Nikki and George started chuckling.

''Maybe I did, but it just so happens that I lost my memory of it...'' Percy pouted.

''Aaaah, don't worry about it bro.'' Nikki wiped a tear of her eye. ''I think you look cool like that, besides our enemy may have a harder time recognizing you now!''

''Yeah, you have a point.'' George nodded.

Percy shook his head. ''Well whatever.'' He said and blew air up his face blowing some hair off his forehead. ''I'll be going then I guess.''

''Good luck out there!'' George smiled.

''Yeah, don't get caught brother!'' Nikki waved with a large grin on her young face.

Percy chuckled and waved back as he exited the base and ended up in the Pokemon Center in Utira Town. He opened up his Pokedex Watch and checked the map. It looked like he was supposed to head south now - towards Miara Town. Even though the town didn't have a gym, it was worth a visit. Maybe he would find some clues about the cults there? Who knows.

* * *

Without any hesitation he exited the Pokemon Center and headed towards Route 8. As soon as he passed the trees that separated the town from the route he noticed that Route 8 was rather straight forward. It was somewhat long, but he could basically see the next town on the horizon. It was about 12AM so he had a whole day to get there.

As he anticipated, the route was filled with trainers, but unfortunately none were strong enough to oppose Percy and his Pokemon. One of the trainers instead of money gave the boy HM02 Fly. That could be useful judging from the Pokemon he had inside of the Premier Ball. With a smile he proceeded through the route.

His legs were starting to get tired. He hadn't adventured for some time now, so it was only natural that he lost some stamina. He decided to take a break near a small lake surrounded by trees. He saw some fish Pokemon swimming in it, but he didn't feel the need to catch them. He felt good with his current team, although he basically lacked one more Pokemon to have a total of six but he had no idea what kind of Pokemon he should go for. He sat down near a tree by the water and watched as the fish Pokemon scattered thought the entire lake with fear.

He was actually happy right now. Even though he fucked up a lot, everything was starting to make sense and turn out great. Although he lost his friend, he found new ones - even his family. His Pokemon were in shape as well, especially Kageyama with whom he was training like crazy for the past few days. Akame was getting used to him as well. She warmed up to Percy but not to the fullest. She still had her doubts.

He leaned back on the tree and closed his eyes as the sun beams caressed his face. It wasn't crazy hot today. The combination of the warm sun and the pleasant wind was great for adventuring. The air felt light as well it was easy to breathe and every breath filled Percy with newer sources of energy.

Time passed and Percy finally felt rested. He stood up and scared the fish Pokemon again. He swiped his back and bum a couple of times as blades of grass flew down from him. The boy proceeded to go further down Route 8 feeling well and refreshed.

He made his way to Miara Town without any more stops and without any more problems. He noticed a sleeping Snorlax that was blocking an entrance to a cave, but he wasn't concerned about that for now. He entered the town and immediately noticed how quiet and peaceful it was. You could hear the sound of waves and Wingulls as well as Pelippers. The whole town was located on connected small islands containing one to two buildings. He carefully crossed the bridge that tied the village to the continent and the first thing he did was visiting the Pokemon Center to heal up his exhausted Pokemon. After healing up he exited the red building and started sightseeing.

The building that caught his attention practically immediately was a rather big and old looking building with some pillars supporting the entrance. It looked like a museum and as Percy approached it, he confirmed his assumptions. It was the famous Miara Museum and some tourists were surrounding it. He decided to go in and look around, maybe he could eavesdrop on some conversations and find some intel on them. It was worth a shot.

The boy entered the museum and paid a fee of 500 PokeDollars (which was a total scam by the way). He started looking around the building which contained some ancient relicts found mainly underwater. There were some people walking around as well, but from what Percy heard they had nothing interesting to say. He was a bit disappointed, but at least he got the opportunity to check out some neat artifacts and read some interesting historical facts and trivia. Just as he was about to leave he noticed a strange person entering the museum. It was a woman with silverish, long hair and characteristic blue clothing. It was plainly obvious that she was someone from the Abbysal Cult.

Percy hid behind a wall and observed the woman from a safe distance. She didn't look interested in anything and anyone. She just walked nonchalantly downstairs not aware that someone had their eyes on her. Percy quickly followed and saw as she approached an artifact that was guarded by a guard.

''I'm sorry, but you can't walk closer than this to this artifact. It's the legendary Blue Orb and it's very important to us.'' The guard said. The woman simply pushed him aside and came closer to the Blue Orb.

''If you don't want to get killed just stand aside boy.'' She said coldly and inspected the orb.

The guard flinched but quickly gathered enough courage to speak up. As he was about to say something he froze and his eyes widened. ''Wait... Aren't you...?'' He was stuttering with fear.

''Audrey, the leader of the Abbysal Cult.'' She finished his sentence without even looking at him she was too absorbed with her investigation.

Percy could hear his heartbeat by now. So she was the one behind one of the cults? Her face felt strangely familiar as well... Well, it looked like it was Percy's lucky day. The ACSF may be able to defeat at least one of the cults faster than anticipated!

''Ah, yes!'' The woman suddenly spoke up. ''There it is!'' She reached behind the display case and grabbed something from a hidden container. She took out a small, azure colored bell and quickly placed it inside her pocket. ''I'll be leaving now.'' She said to the guard who was now crawling on the ground from the shock he received.

As the woman closed in on Percy he quickly turned around and ran up the stairs and hid behind a wall far from the entrance but with a good view on it. He had to follow her to find out what was she plotting. He wasn't supposed to do any risky things but there wasn't even enough time no notify the Anti-Cult Special Forces. Besides, if they were to step in right now, the whole plan with The Discord Cult would fail miserably.

Soon enough the woman showed up and immediately exited the building. The boy carefully followed her, trying to be as sneaky as he possibly could. Outside, he saw Audrey go south towards the sea. When she got to the end of the town she drew a Poke Ball and released a Swampert into the water. She jumped on it and surfed away.

Percy quickly ran after her and grabbed his inflatable Lapras from his bag and threw it onto the water. The rubber Pokemon inflated instantly and wiggled on the water surface. The young boy jumped on it and rode in the general direction where Audrey went. He lost her from his sight, but he saw something else instead. Some rocky islands started showing in the distance with Abbysal cultists swarming everywhere around them.

Percy slowed down and started looking around. There was a total of five islands from what he could tell. There was literally no telling on which of them Audrey got off, so it was basically a game of hit and miss. He decided to check the biggest island first. As he got closer he saw that some cultists were already waiting for him.

''Go back civilian!'' One of them shouted. ''You're entering The Abbysal Cult territory!'' Percy saw as the cultists reached for their Pokemon.

The boy didn't answer them, he let his actions do the talking. Just before he jumped on land he reached for two Poke Balls and readied them.

''You asked for it little boy!'' The other cultist shouted as he threw a capsule. A red beam flashed and a Starmie landed on the rocky beach. The other one joined him and sent out his Kingdra.

''Akame, Kageyama!'' Percy shouted as he released his Pokemon during his jump on the beach. A big, black dragon made out of bones and a white and yellow humanoid Pokemon landed on the soon to be battlefield. The grunts were quite shocked at the sight of Delta Pokemon but they quickly gained their composure back and started the battle.

''Starmie go on! Attack that black monster with Psychic!'' The back star of Starmie spun around and a unnatural wave of energy pushed Kageyama back. It didn't look like it did some crazy damage, as the Delta Charizard roared while taking a step forward.

''Kageyama, counter it with Shadow Ball!'' The black dragon casted three dark spheres of energy and blasted them in the foes direction. The impact caused a cloud of dust to cover the area, and when the dust finally settled, everyone saw Starmie lying on the ground unconscious.

''Argh!'' The second grunt growled. ''Let's not fall back Kingdra! Launch a Dragon Pulse at the black Charizard!'' The Kingra leaned back and stored energy, just to release it a second later in the form of a magnificent purple colored beam. The attack was strong enough to knock Kageyama off his boney feet. He was pretty beat up right now, and was panting heavily.

''Akame, fire off an Ice Beam!'' The Delta Gardevoir obediently started casting the attack, as big and small snowflakes started appearing around her. When the attack was ready a insanely cold beam that looked almost like a beam of electricity shot out, and hit the seahorse Pokemon causing it to fell to the ground. It got up relatively quickly. ''Let's follow up with a Dragon Pulse, shall we?'' Percy commanded again and this time Delta Charizard leaned back and you could see the energy storing inside him through the bones. White and purple lights were shinning through the black bones and suddenly a wave of intense energy was shot out of his mouth. The attack was strong enough to knock Kingdra out.

''Damn it!'' Both of the grunts cried as they returned their Pokemon and ran off in the direction of Miara Town.

''Now that that's taken care of...'' Percy talked to himself after returning his Pokemon back to their capsules. ''I need to move quickly before those grunt inform Audrey that I'm here.'' He said and he ran into the cave entrance located on the island.

The inside was dark - well it was a cave after all. His eyes got use to the lack of light rather quickly as he proceeded through the damp cave. He had to step carefully, as the rocky ground beneath him was quite slippery and it was easy to sprain an ankle. After a while of silent walking he heard some voices. He immediately hugged the nearest wall and could fell his back getting wet. Water was dripping everywhere from the rocky wall, but he couldn't be bothered with that right now.

As the voices got closer his eyes caught the sound of footsteps as well. Soon, two cultist appeared in his line of sight. They were casually talking about some uninteresting stuff and thanks to the darkness that surrounded them, they didn't notice Percy. As they passed him he could finally release the air from his lungs. _'So they still don't know I'm here then.'_ He deduced. If they would know he was inside, they would certainly be looking for him. That was good. It allowed him to take thing slowly and carefully and take lesser risks.

After some more walking and hiding from cultists he approached a bigger area which was strangely lit up with the beautiful reflections from the water flowing on the spiky ceiling. The area was big enough to fit in a small waterfall in it and a medium sized underground lake to which the waterfall was falling disturbing the water and causing small waves. Right in front of the lake was a rocky platform with some ruined, ancient looking stairs leading to it. The platform was surrounded by a couple of higher ranked cultists, or at least so though Percy, because on the platform itself stood the barefooted Audrey. She was holding the strange bell from the museum in her hands.

The boy wondered what he should do right now. If he were to go straight in, he would have to face aver grunt and on top of that battle the cult leader, and that would be probably his end. He had to find a way to somehow avoid the grunts and battle Audrey head on. But how was he supposed to do that?

As the boy was thinking he heard Audrey say something. ''The time has come!'' She shouted and raised the bell above her head. ''I summon you Lugia!'' Percy's eyes widened. Lugia? The Legendary Pokemon? If she were to really summon that Pokemon it would make her a crazy strong opponent. Suddenly, the waterfall started pouring even more water as five ghosts appeared around Audrey. The ghosts had the appearance of withered geishas and looked really creepy. They lacked skin in some areas and their muscles and bones were showing. The grunts looked frightened as well as everyone took a step back.

The ghosts started dancing in a unnatural and disturbing way around Audrey to the sound of the bell jingling. The scene over all was really obscure and strange to look at. Percy could feel his heart in his throat.

Suddenly, the waterfall divided in two parts and revealed a hidden grotto inside of it. A shadow moved inside of it and slowly started coming out. It was none other than Lugia, the Legendary Pokemon that has the ability to control the weather. A slight smile appeared on Audrey's face as she spoke up again.

''Lugia!'' She screamed towards the emerging Pokemon. ''I have the Tidal Bell!'' She showed the Pokemon the azure bell as the Lugia roared and the walls shook and some stalactites fell to the ground and in the water. ''Obey me!'' She shouted again as the Pokemon roared even louder and got closer to her. ''I said obey me!'' She shouted louder and took a step forward. The Lugia hesitated for a second, but after a second or two it bowed it's head to Audrey as a sign of obedience.

''Shit...'' Percy whispered to himself as he moved a little and caused a small rock to tumble down to the main area of the cave. Everyone's attention shifted to the rock formation behind which Percy was hiding with drops of sweat flowing down his face like crazy. His heart was beating so fast and hard that he couldn't hear anything else.

Suddenly he felt strong wind blowing and the rocky formation started to break. He quickly jumped to the side and rolled off as a huge blast of wind shattered the rocks. If Percy staid there he would be most likely dead by now. But he had worse problems right now. He was exposed.

''Who are you?!'' Audrey shouted and pointed at him. ''And what are you doing here?''

''Um.. I got lost?'' Percy tried to play it off.

''Lugia Aeroblast.'' Audrey simply commanded as the Pokemon shot out another insanely powerful wind attack.

''Fuck!'' Percy cussed as he jumped down the stairs leading down to the big area. The attack shattered the stairs behind him leaving him without escape. ''Oh, that ain't good.'' He said to himself as he drew a Poke Ball and readied it.

''You insolent child.'' Audrey said as she stepped off the platform and the ghosts disappeared. ''How did you get here? Did you actually defeated the cultists that were guarding this place?'' She was irritated it seemed.

''I know a few tricks.'' Percy smiled.

The grunts came running to Percy and surrounded him. ''Stop right there and drop your Poke Balls!'' They shouted.

''Leave him.'' Audrey commanded as she came even closer. ''I'm going to punish this child myself.'' As she closed the distance between them her eyes widened. ''No way!'' She smiled cynically. ''I can't believe it!'' Percy frowned. ''Aren't you the First Augur's kid? I would recognize this face anywhere! Haha! That Darkrai Cult can't even kill a child!'' She started laughing maniacally. ''Well, that doesn't matter right now, because you're going to die now either way.''

''Try me.'' Percy challenged her.

''You're a cock one aren't you?'' She giggled. ''Well, how about this. If you defeat me - I'll let you go. If I win, you must die.'' She smiled devilishly.

''Bring it.'' Percy returned the smile. _'Well, I'm fucking dead.'_ Was what he thought though. He knew that his chances of winning were low, as his enemy was in possession of a Legendary Pokemon. Not to mention that she probably had a team of five more Pokemon and he only had five if he included the one he got from Omicron.

''Let's not waste time then! Lanturn, go!'' She shouted as she jumped back and chose her first Pokemon. The blue and yellow dolphin landed on the battlefield and gave Percy an angry look.

''Shit, I don't really have many answers to Water-type Pokemon. I'll have to base my tactics around Kageayama and Akame this time... I'll probably be forced to use the new Pokemon as well...'' He whispered to himself as he switched the Poke Ball he held to another one. ''But for now, let's try this! Go! Nishinoya!'' The mole Pokemon appeared from the capsule and landed on the ground. He sharpened its claws and glared at his opponent. ''Since we're faster go for an Earthquake!'' The Pokemon stomped on the ground and let out a roar as the whole cave started to shake. Rocks started falling from above and cracks appeared on the ground. Lanturn started shaking alongside the ground and as soon as the quakes stopped it fell to the ground defeated.

''Tch!'' Audrey called back her Pokemon. ''Luck, that's all that it was!'' She commented as she drew her next capsule. ''I still have a few tricks up my sleeve though, so be prepared! Go, Ludicolo!'' A Pokemon with a sombrero appeared and danced happily. I guess some Pokemon don't change no matter who is their trainer.

''Well, I don't really want to be in this situation, so let's switch it up a bit. Nishinoya, come back! You did great, now it's time for you Kagami!'' He shouted as his next Pokemon appeared. It may not have been the best choice, but Typhlosion would be useless in this battle anyway, so he should at least try to take out one foe.

''A Fire type against a Water one? Hah, you really are pathetic! Ludicolo use Rain Dance!'' Ludicolo danced around and suddenly dark clouds started appearing inside of the cave. Heavy rain started pouring from them as Kagami's strengths weakened. ''What's more, Swift Swim allows me to move first! Go on Ludicolo! Fire off a Hydro Pump!'' Percy could fell his heart beat stronger again as he prepared for the worst. The Ludicolo fired off a giant stream off water in Typhlosion's direction. Even though the move was powered up it missed hitting the rocky wall behind Kagami. The wall was left destroyed with water slowly leaking out of it.

''What luck!'' Percy said relieved. ''We got a chance to attack now Kagami!'' The Pokemon nodded and readied itself. ''Let's show them Flamethrower!'' Typhlosion stood on his two feet and the fire exploded from his back turning the nearest raindrops into hot steam that quickly enveloped most of the area causing a small fog to appear. Suddenly, a stream of whirling fire was blasted from Kagami's mouth and hit the Ludicolo. The opponent resisted the attack rather well due to the effects of Rain Dance. ''Shit! No burn as well!'' Percy commented shortly.

''Bid farewell to your puny Typhlosion kid! Another Hydro Pump!'' Yet again a stream of water shot out from Ludicolo's beak and this time hit the Typhlosion for massive damage. It launched the Fire type Pokemon at the wall damaging it again making even more water leak from it. Kagami fainted.

''Come back!'' Percy returned his Pokemon. ''Thank you. Now rest a little.'' He said as he looked ferociously at his opponent.

''What, not doing so well?'' Audrey laughed.

Percy didn't bother to answer which apparently irritated Audrey a little. Percy though for a second on his next move and finally decided to pull out the big guns straight away. ''Let's do this Kageyama!'' A black dragon landed on the battlefield and roared fearsomely. The Abbysal grunts walked back a little at the sight of the Delta Charizard.

''What is this monstrosity?'' Audrey appeared to be bothered by the sight as well. ''Is that even a Pokemon?''

''Oh it is.'' Percy answered. ''And it's about to whoop yo ass!'' Percy raised his arm so his sleeve fell back a little revealing a black mega ring. He dropped his arm so his hand was on the level on his face and touched the colorful stone engraved in it. ''Let the New Moon shine! Mega Evolution!'' Kageyama started glowing and suddenly everything faded to black. The rain stopped pouring and the cave was filled with complete darkness. Two sourced of light appeared in the dark that emitted strange, spooky purple light. Soon, as everyone's eyes got used to the dark they could witness the true form of Delta Charizard. A floating, black boned dragon roared causing everyone to back off, even the Ludicolo. Purple flames emitted from his jaws and he spread his fiery wings sending small flame particles everywhere. ''Now that the rain is gone we can work! Shadow Ball!'' Four dark spheres suddenly jumped into existence swirling with black and purple energy. Charizard spun around his head and launched them all at his opponent and whipping up a cloud of dust and small rocks. When the dust finally settled Ludicolo appeared to be knocked out.

''Wha-'' Audrey was shocked. ''What just happened?!'' Percy smiled. Looks like the extra training actually paid off. ''Well then. Judging from what I've seen I can tell that this monster here is a Ghost type for sure. Then my answer to this will be you, Crawdaunt!'' A big lobster Pokemon dropped on the rocky and destroyed floor. It snapped with its pinchers a couple of times and got ready to fight. ''Let's show them a real Mega Evolution!'' Audrey put her arm forward and returned it to her chest and pressed the stone on her dark blue Mega Ring. Magical strings emerged from it and connected to Crawdaunt making him glow and transform. Percy watched as the enemy Pokemon turned more spiky and grew bigger. The lobster Pokemon stomped on the ground and the energy disappeared leaving Crawdaunt in his new, improved form. ''Now we're playing.'' The cult leader smiled.

_'I have to be more careful now... The New Moon boosts Dark type moves as well so, I need to watch out for those. Staying in would be risky, but switching out may be even riskier. Akame can't take a physical attack to well, and Nishinoya may be destroyed by a Water attack easily... And the new Pokemon? It has type advantage but may not live the attack on switch in...' _Percy was thinking really quickly in his head. _'We may need to take some risks in this turn, but I think this would be the best choice!' _He finally decided on his next move.

''I won't be waiting for you forever! Go on Crawdaunt! Knock Off!'' The Pokemon started running towards Charizard quite swiftly as his claw shone brightly and turned completely black on the next second. Due to the New Moon type boost the claw grew even bigger and was almost the size of the Pokemon!''

''Kageyama, return! Go, Nishinoya!'' The dragon was switched for the mole, who took the attack. Both Pokemon clashed with their claws, but the Crawdaunt was stronger and it launched Nishinoya back dealing a significant amount of damage. Nishinoya dropped his Leftovers.

''Shit, there goes our healing...'' Percy cussed. ''No matter! Nishinoya attack with Earthquake!'' The mole stomped again and the whole cave began to shake. Rocks fell from above and cracks appeared everywhere on the floor and walls. Mega Crawdaunt took the attacks quite nicely. He looked beat up but he was still ready to take another attack.

''Say goodbye to your pathetic mole! Crawdaunt, Aqua Jet!'' Water suddenly enveloped the lobster and it launched itself at Excadrill with immense speed. Within a blink of an eye, Nishinoya was out. ''Haha, is that all you've got?'' Audrey laughed at the young boy.

Percy clenched his fists as he drew his next Pokemon. ''Akame, I choose you!'' A white and yellow Delta Gardevoir landed on the cracked up ground and bowed gracefully.

''Uhhh...'' Audrey grunted. ''Another one of these?'' Akame was greatly touched by that comment and with an angry face, made a fighting stance.

Percy smiled as he noticed that Gardevoir was more likely to listen to him now. ''Okay, Akame! Attack with Shock Wave!'' The Delta Pokemon put her arms in front of her and sparks started flying out of them. Soon two lightning balls appeared on front of them and little bolts of lightning exchanged between them. She let out a cry as she launched a wave of electricity at her foe. This attack couldn't miss.

Crawdaunt lit up like a torch and soon fell to the ground unconscious. Thanks to the earlier Earthquake, this Shock Wave was just enough to knock it out.

''Interesting.'' Audrey commented as she returned her fainted Pokemon. ''So an Electric type Gardevoir? We'll see how you'll deal with this! Swampert!'' A big blue Pokemon landed on the battleground. It looked around quickly and lowered itself a little, getting ready to jump and its opponent.

_'An earthquake may hurt, and Akame may be useful in another fight. Bringing in Kageyama in to take a powerful attack isn't really the best idea either...' _Thoughts were racing through Percy's mind. _'Let's not forget about the Lugia as well. I'm pretty sure Kageyama is the only one who can oppose it in any way, so it would be really bad to lose him before we face it... Let's just hope things go my way!'_

Percy pointed at the Swampert. ''Akame attack with Ice Beam!'' The Delta Pokemon chanted and attacked with a frosty beam of ice. The attack did some damage, but it wasn't enough to swipe the Swampert off its feet.

''Counter that with Earthquake!'' The ground shook once more and even more rocks fell from above. The wall behind Percy was completely leaking with water with cracks everywhere on it. As the ground stopped shaking Akame fell to the ground. The darkness enveloping the area disappeared.

''Damn it!'' Percy returned the Delta back to hers Poke Ball. ''Thank you.'' He whispered to the capsule and changed it for another one. ''Let the New Moon shine again! Kageyama!'' The Delta Charizard entered the battle once again and the cave fell into darkness one more time. ''Come on big boy! Use Shadow Ball!'' The Charizard roared and four spheres of darkness appeared before him. He launched them at Swampert and as they connected rocks flew everywhere. When the dust settled Swampert was laying on the ground. ''Yes!'' Percy exclaimed with relief.

''Don't get too happy to early it's not the end yet!'' Audrey switched the Poke Balls. ''Come out Kingdra!'' A blue seahorse landed on the ground and glared at Kageyama.

''This is our chance to turn thing to our favor Kageyama! Go for a Dragon Pulse!'' Kageyama started storing energy in his jaws.

''What?'' Audrey looked a little shocked. ''It's a Dragon type as well?''

Percy grinned. ''You've guessed it! Now fire!'' As he said that, the black dragon sent a wave of energy towards Kingdra. The Pokemon was hit heavily but it managed to survive somehow and it started preparing for a counterattack.

''Don't get your hopes high up kid!'' Audrey smiled. ''Now it's our turn! Dragon Pulse!'' She shouted and Kingdra launched a giant beam of purple energy towards Kageyama. It looked like that was a critical hit!

Suddenly a loud cracking noise was heard and rocks flew on the battlefield. Right behind the rocks a wall of water followed. One of the walls of the cave broke and water from the sea started pouring in!

''Argh what is this?!'' Audrey cough as some water flew inside of her mouth. ''The whole cave is flooding!'' She quickly returned her Kingdra and made her way towards the Lugia and grabbed it by its wings. ''Get me out of here, now!'' She commanded as the Pokemon dove underwater and escaped with the woman through the huge crack in the wall.

The cultists grunts started panicking and running everywhere as the level of water got higher and higher. Kageyama who turned back into his regular form was frantically looking around for his trainer and when he suddenly caught a glimpse of black clothing he rushed to it. Percy's leg was stuck between some rocks and his head was already underwater. There was not much time left, so Charizard dove under the water and grabbed one of the rocks and put it away.

Both the trainer and his Pokemon surfaced as they took a deep breath of air. ''We have to get out of here! And fast!'' Percy said as he grabbed Kageyama by his boney wings. ''Come on, let's go to the stairs and from there we'll backtrack to the exit!'' He shouted and the starter started to swim by propelling himself with his tail. The water level was so high, that the stairs were completely underwater now, and the waterfall disappeared as if it never even existed.

As soon as Charizard felt the rocky ground under his legs, he started walking, but the water level was rising even faster now. Flames burned in his empty eye sockets and suddenly purple flames burst from his wings. They dried his bones immediately. Kageyama started flopping around with his wings trying to move faster. It worked, as they started to outrun the water and soon, they were stepping on solid, dry ground.

Finally, they were safe. A light at the end of the tunnel showed them the exit and they ran straight to it. As the light blinded them, they emerged from the cave system and looked back quickly. The water level stopped rising just at the entrance and the last air bubbles floated to the surface. Just how many people died in there just now? Too many, that's for sure.

''Thank you!'' Percy said while breathing heavy and patting his starter. ''You saved my life!'' Kageyama touched Percy's cheeks with his skull as if he was licking him. ''I'll take it as a 'no problem' then!'' Percy chuckled as he rubbed Charizards head. ''Now rest a little, you've outdone yourself today.'' He said as he touched Kageyama with his Poke Ball and put him back in it.

The boy walked to the edge of the island he was on. It was a different one than the one he was originally. He let out a big sigh as he dropped to the sandy ground and lied on his back. ''I don't know what to think about this...'' He started talking to himself again. ''Audrey escaped with Lugia, I pretty much lost the battle and many people died in the flooding.'' He clenched his fist while grabbing some sand. ''I need to get stronger! If I was strong enough I would've stopped Audrey right here and no one would get hurt!'' He slammed his fist on the sand as it made a dull sound. ''Damn it all!'' He shouted.

After lying some more he finally got up and grabbed the inflatable Lapras out of his wet bag. For now, he needed to return to Miara Town to collect his thoughts and plan his next moves.

* * *

_=Save_

_Would you like to save the game?_

_=Yes_

_There is already a save file. Is it OK to overwrite it?_

_=Yes_

_Dalton saved the game!_

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter folks! I hope you enjoyed it! It was actually rather fun to write and I honestly like how this fic is coming up. I hope you guys like the changes to the story as well, I think if this were literally the same story as the one in the game it would be kind of boring, so adding my own little twist to it is hella fun! Well, that's all I think, remember to leave a review and see you in the next one! Papa Bless You!

~Felix


End file.
